A NEW HERO OF REMNANT: APPEARS, MAGNA RYUNOID
by magna ryunoid
Summary: prime fanfiction, en definitiva un nuevo cazador joven, un nuevo héroe aparece en remanente es de otro mundo y puede transformarse en varios héroes de ficción Kamen Rider Super Sentai, generador rex, ben 10, mortal kombat, etc, junto con sus nuevos poderes y Salvar su nuevo hogar junto con otros cazadores, especialmente equipo RWBY
1. Chapter 0

**hola a todos, bueno este es mi primer fanfiction así que me gustaría su apoyo y me dan consejos para mejorar mis historias, tal vez ayuda a completar que se discuten a continuación. Espero que les guste mi historia y yo aceptaré todas sus críticas para mejorar ... Gracias por leer esto y espero que se llevan bien, pero esto es un nuevo prólogo es un comienzo. ¿no creas?**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de ninguna personajes RWBY u otros caracteres que se presenta a continuación**

 **CAPÍTULO 0: PRÓLOGO**

La vida a veces nos juega malas pasadas y, a veces algo bueno ¿quién sabe? Que lo que me pasó, fue un estudiante normal, la vida normal, lo único que se destacó fue mi gran fanatismo es ficticia serie de televisión, juegos, series de internet, etc. Principalmente me encantó Naruto, Ben 10, universo Marvel, DC, RWBY, Mortal Kombat, Kamen Rider y Super Sentai entre otros sin jactancia.

El punto es que esta historia sería genial vivir un mundo lleno de aventuras con tus personajes favoritos o al menos tener sus poderes, buenas señoras y señores eso es lo que me pasó a mí, a través de un giro del destino terminó muerto para proteger a alguien en un accidente que tenía que hacer, despertando , tenía razón y un elegante caballero de traje me dijo que él era el creador del universo y me dijo que incluso mis programas favoritos realmente existieron en otro gran universo, ¿no es así ?.

Cuando sacrificar mi vida para salvar a otros me permitió vivir en otro mundo a la misma edad que yo era antes de mi muerte, que fue un alivio porque re-experimentar mi vida otra vez no quería ... Al final me decidí que quería viven en el universo RWBY sería una vida de aventura y que no iba a sobrevivir los otros universos (Verdad podía pero me gustó vivir allí más que en cualquier otro), también el creador me dijo que podía tener cualquier poder que quería y le dije que me gusta Kamen Jinete Decenio quería ser un héroe que podría transformarse en otros Kamen Riders, pero la diferencia es que yo quería ser cada personaje que era fanático, el creador se lo dio a mí y ahora vive una nueva vida aquí en permanecer como guerrero del multiverso **Magna Ryunoid** (Sé que el nombre suena tonto, pero me gustó) y voy a luchar por la buena vida para proteger a mi nueva casa con mi nuevo compañero viajará a una nueva aventura, sólo tienes algo que decir ...

 ** _"Es hora de iniciar la caza, tratar de detenerme"_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Primer capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayude a mejorar el inicio de esta historia ahora Disclaimer: No soy dueño de los personajes que ser se muestra a continuación**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: EL NACIMIENTO DE UN HÉROE**

En un lugar desconocido, que al despertar mire y no habia nada allí ,solamente oscuridad;Camine para ver si podía encontrar a alguien a una luz brillante apareció de la nada, me asusté y grité.

"Hey para estos gritos" dijo una misteriosa voz

Me sorprendí al verlo, él era una persona que media como 3.1 metros de alto, vestido con un elegante traje blanco crema con una corbata de color rojo brillante, su cara fue lo que más me sorprendió, no tenia ningun rasgo facial, sin saber quién era grite un nombre de alguien que se parecía a él

"Slenderman", dijo

"¿Slenderman?" él se rió un poco y respondió: "Estás equivocado mi buen amigo no soy ese tal Slenderman".

"Lo siento, señor, me equivoqué", dijo un poco avergonzado por su reacción a él, entonces lo miro y le pregunté: "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Bueno, mi joven amigo, tengo muchos nombres, pero soy el creador del universo," contestó

Yo estaba muy sorprendido al escuchar esto y le dije: " Mr. Universo,¿Donde estoy?"

"Mr. Universo ... Me encanta ese nombre amigo y bueno decirle a su pregunta ,lo siento pero ya no están en este mundo", dijo

¿Qué quiere decir con esto? Le dije tan confundido

"Lamento decir que estás muerto", respondió

Yo estaba en shock, no podía creer que estaba muerto; Iba a decir algo más que un recuerdo vino a mi mente.

 _Escena retrospectiva_

 _Yo estaba caminando para llegar a mi Universidad de Artes, cuando vi a una mujer siendo robada por un criminal,la señora gritaba para detenerlo,tenia miedo pero no le di importancia y corrí tras él,lo embestí;trataba de escapar pero no podía hasta que el saco su arma,estaba contra la pared sin embargo como ultimo intento agarre su mano para que soltara su arma;el arma disparo y me dio en mi pecho,mientras caía varias personas ayudaron a atrapar al ladrón,estaba feliz que lo detuvieron,no sentia mis extremidades,mis ojos pesaban tanto,no podía decir una palabra._

 _"¡llamen a una ambulancia!"dijo una voz,mientras cerraba mis ojos al saber que era mi fin._

 _Fin Flashback_

 _Después de lo que recordaba, no podía creerlo_

"Realmente estoy muerto", le dije con tristeza

"Lamento su muerte tan joven ", dijo el creador del universo

Caí sobre mi rodilla a llorar, no podía creer que mi vida ha terminado y no lo hice realmente nada importante, no podría cumplir su sueño de ser artista, o en busca de una novia, lo único que hicieron fue la serie de televisión del reloj, estaba solo en la oscuridad.

"No te preocupes, es por eso que estoy aquí", dijo el

Miro y me dijo que "incluso si usted piensa que no hiciste nada en la vida, te equivocas allí, vi lo que hiciste, usted es una persona de buen corazón y por eso te voy a dar una nueva vida".

"¿Una nueva vida?" pide

"serás enviado a otro universo, si quieres, incluso un mundo que viste en la televisión, aunque no lo creas las creaciones del hombre se convierte en un universo alternativo y eso incluye los programas de TV y de internet", respondió con una sensación cálida

No podía creer que una nueva vida ,estaba feliz, pero no quería dejar que mis seres queridos sufren por mi muerte, me levanté y dije. "Gracias señor, pero le puedo pedir algunos favores".

¿Qué sería de esos favores? Dicho

" primer lugar,que todos mis seres queridos olviden quién era yo, no quiero que sufran por mi muerte." dije

"Yo puedo hacer eso, realmente se preocupan por los demás", dijo con una voz alegre y me preguntó: "¿Y qué sería de sus otros favores?"

"La segunda cosa que quiero tener el poder para proteger a mi nueva casa, no quiero ser una carga, quiere luchar para proteger a los inocentes", respondió con valentía

¿Qué poderes pedir? Él dijo con asombro

"¿Sabes Kamen Rider Decade?" Yo dije, él sacudio la cabeza en señal de aprobación, él sabía quién era , "Bueno me gustaría tener su poder, pero no sólo a ser otros Kamen Riders, pero en todas mis series favoritas, videojuegos, cómics, etc."

"Tiene que ser específico para ello", respondió

Tardé media hora de explicar por ejemplo que en caso de que si quieres convertirte en un super sentai podría transformar uno si querían estar todo el equipo para hacerlo sería crear copias de mias para cada miembro del equipo, teniendo en cuenta de que me harían una versión femenina de las mujeres de guardaparques no quería ser un hombre con un traje de color rosa para no avergonzarme, y al termina la explicación el creador me miro.

"Realmente eres tan específico en lo que quieres ser", dijo con la mano en la cabeza

"Yo prefiero tener todo claro para no pasar nada de lo que esperaba", le dije con una leve sonrisa y rubor

"Está bien, haz lo que quieras, pero con una condición," dijo él con los brazos cruzados

"¿Cuál sería la condición?" dije

"Quiero que usted tome uno de mis amigos para acompañar, para decirme su progreso en su nuevo hogar", dijo

"Está bien, acepto esto", le dije con una sonrisa

de la nada un pequeño robot femenina del tamaño de un teléfono moderno aparece, podríamos compararlo parecía Jenny Wakeman / XJ-9 de la serie"Mi vida de robot adolescente", pero ella era de plata y azul con detalles oscuros en color rosa y su rostro era un pantalla con un lazo rosa, tenía los ojos y la boca estilo anime y con una sonrisa me acercó y me habló.

"Hola soy MIMI y sere su compañera en su viaje, ¿cual es tu nombre amigo?" dijo tono femenino robótica

"Daniel ... Daniel Nilo mucho gusto en conocerte, MIMI" dije con una sonrisa

"Nilo, como el río Nilo, en Egipto, que divertido," dijo riendo un poco

"No es mi apellido es Nilo, nunca me ha gustado que mi apellido siempre comparar con el río de Egipto", le dije en un tono molesto

"Lo siento por eso, pero buen comienzo de una vez," ella dijo a manera entusiasta

"Bueno, eso es el espíritu MIMI, sólo no lo avergüences", dijo Mr. Universo

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Dije manera confusa

"¿Es que MIMI además de hacer un buen trabajo, a veces se distrae cuando ve a un chico guapo tanto que ella es un pervertido", dijo

"En serio", le dije a mirarla una gota en la cabeza

"Bueno, si un poco, pero yo no soy un pervertida, soy una súper pervertida", dijo en su pecho con orgullo

"Una vez más, en serio", le dije

"Disculpen por entrometerme en su discusión, pero todavía no me has dicho en que universo quiere ir", dijo Mr. Universo

"Lo siento, se me olvidaba ... quiero vivir en el universo RWBY", le dije

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó

"Porque desde que vi su serie por primera vez,me agrado, siempre quise vivir allí ,lleno de aventurasa y proteger a las personas de los Grimms", dije con todo mi corazón

"Me parece bien", dijo con las manos y creó un portal, momento en que lo vi, estaba aturdido

"Aquí es el portal que te llevará al resto", dijo pera también agregó, "casi me olvidé de aquí es tu poder"

vino una esfera de luz que vino a mí y parecía similar al cinturón de Kamen Rider Decade, pero este era negro con cristal violeta,no tenía los símbolos de los kamen rider anteriores, poseían las mismas cualidades también vieron la carta de acompañamiento, era diferente a Décade, mire al Mr. Universo hacia atrás con una sonrisa en mi cara.

"Gracias, señor Universo por darme una segunda vida", le dije

"No hay de que, disfrute de su nuevo hogar le espera", dijo un tono alegre sentía que estaba sonriendo

"Está bien, vamos a ir MIMI", dice con alegría

"Inmediatamente nuevo amigo", dijo sonriendo demasiado

"espera,como se supone que hablare su idioma,debido a que ellos hablan en ingles y yo hablo en español"dije

"hice algunos arreglos,usted entenderá perfectamente lo que dicen y ellos a usted"dijo

"Fabuloso gracias señor;bueno remanente,aqui voy" dijo estoy saltando en el portal

"Este tipo, probablemente lo hará bien", dijo Mr. Universo antes de desaparecer

 **Ubicación Remanente**

Me desperté de nuevo después de saltar el portal, mire a mi alrededor y estaba en el bosque esmeralda de Remanente realmente era hermoso

"Estoy realmente aquí", dije sorprendido pero luego note algo "esperar un segundo si estoy en la bosque esmeralda, oh no, espero que no estar cerca un Grimm"

el sonido de pasos que se ejecutan en el bosque escuchando y aparición de una manada de lo que parecía ser hombres lobo, que tienen la piel de tono negro y ojos rojos. Sobre Su cara es una máscara con la red de marcas similar al hueso, y tienen sus picos óseos que sobresalen de los brazos, la espalda y las rodillas:. Sus dedos se inclinan con largas y afiladas garras blancas. Ellos parecen tener protuberancias de hueso a lo largo de sus brazos hacia atrás y sabía que eran y grite "Beowolf!"

Ellos gruñeron fuertemente, pero en vez de huir , iba a luchar, me coloque el cinturón en la cintura; saque mi tarjeta, abrí mi drive pero cuando se abrió emitió un sonido

 ** _Es hora de que los héroes! -_** **_Es hora de que los héroes! -_** **_Es hora de que los héroes! -_**

En lugar de cuestionar ,inserto la tarjeta en el cinturón y dije

"Henshin!" cerrando el cinturón y cuando me doy cuenta me estaba transformando

 ** _Time! Magna Ryunoid!_**

 ** _Él es el héroe del multiverso!_**

 ** _Es el guardián dragón_** ** _!_**

 **es** **_Magna Magna Ryyyunoid! ¡Sí!_**

al final de el sonido que estaba en una armadura de color de negro con una gema verde, tenía hombreras de color oro con gemas de color púrpura con un diseño similar ojos de reptil, mi cuerpo se sentía más fuerte que todo estaba en negro a excepción de mis articulaciones eran de color gris; desde mi cintura Yo tenía un estilo igual a Kamen Rider Wizard juntos, mi cinturón estaba en el centro, tenía alas en mi espalda, , incluso mi casco tenía cuernos en la cabeza con un pequeño cuerno de color amarillo en la frente, tenía los ojos rojos en los lados, mi visor parecía una H pero con punta a las esquinas, con el reflejo del sol se podía ver a uno de mis ojos de color azul claro (utilizando la imagen de Arriva para entender su forma) Me quedé sorprendido y mi nueva forma de lucha antes de que pediría a MIMI ocultarse, pero no la veía en ningún lado.

"¿MIMI, donde estas?" me dijo con un tono serio medios robóticos

"Estoy aquí", dijo

"¿Donde?" Yo pregunté

"Aquí abajo", respondió

Mire hacia abajo y se di cuenta que MIMI estaba dentro del cinturón

"¿MIMI, realmente eres tu?" Le pregunté mirando mi cinturón

"Sí, te sorprendi", dijo alegremente

"Si me sorprendiste, pero dime, ¿cómo lo hiciste?" dije

"En caso seguridad ,me puedo insertar en su cinturón y puedo hablar en su conciencia para estar cerca de ti", dijo

"Genial, me alegro de que estés bien, ahora que lo pienso, le ganamos a estos Grimm," le dije mientras me ponía mi espada que una katana de color negro, con hoja de plata, que tenía llamas diseños púrpuras

"Vamos a hacerlo", dijo

Loa Beowolfs se pusieron a mi alrededor y dije "vamos Grimms, acerquense a su derrota" Me pongo en posición de luchar

"Hasta que encuentre una mejor frase sólo dire, es el momento para comenzar la caza, traten de detenerme," dije mientras corría hacia ellos

"¿De dónde sacaste esa frase?" MIMI preguntándose

" referencia a la frase Jūden Sentai Kyoryuger para mi frase,¿ te gusta?", le dije

"Eh, podría ser mejor", dijo

No me importa, me acerco a ellos y un corte corté de tres Grimm por el medio mientras esquive, pensé "si puedo adivinar, probablemente el director Ozpin esta obsevandome justo ahora"

 ** _(Oficina Ozpin/3ºpersona)_**

Fue correcto lo que decia Daniel porque mientras él luchaba, el director Ozpin y la señora Glynda Goodwitch observaban la lucha

"Esta viendo lo mismo señorita Goodwitch", dijo el Sr. Ozpin

Él es un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo gris alborotado y ojos marrones finas. Él tiene una tez clara y rasgos faciales afilados. Me protegí vidrio lleva gafas y una bufanda de color verde oscuro con un pequeño emblema, púrpura, en forma de cruz sobre el mismo. Su atuendo se compone principalmente de un traje negro descomprimido en un chaleco abotonado y undershirt verde. También pantalón que lleva zapatos negros y pantalones largos, de color verde oscuro.

"Él sólo se transformo", dijo la señorita Goodwitch

Ella parece ser una mujer de mediana edad que tiene el pelo muy ligero rubio recogido en un moño con un rizo colgando por el lado derecho de su cara. Sus ojos son de color verde brillante y ella lleva gafas delgadas ovulan

"Este joven tiene una habilidad interesante", dijo Ozpin

"Podría ser una amenaza para Beacon", dijo Goodwitch

"Tal vez, pero no saltar a una conclusión, sin embargo, seguimos viendo para saber más sobre esta persona misteriosa" Ozpin dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

 ** _(Emerald Forest/1ºpersona)_**

acababa derrotado el último Beowolf muy rápidamente, yo estaba emocionado, mi primera pelea y ganar, pero como siempre grite con arrogancia "¿Quién sigue?"

De repente se oyó un fuerte grito y salió un escorpión Grimm tiene un exoesqueleto negro azabache debajo varias blanca, de hueso como placas sobre ITS de vuelta, que se adornaba con ojos rojos,era el deathstalker

¿Un deathstalker? Muy bien, les hora de un cambio" tomaría una tarjeta al igual a kamen rider Decade pero note algo en el momento, no tenía el dispositivo donde se guardan las tarjetas

"¿Dónde están las cartas? ¿Dónde está el dispositivo que tenía las cartas?" Dije asustado

"Descuidado no necesitas un dispositivo,convocar las cartas con su mente o diciendo sus nombres", dijo MIMI

"En serio", le dije

"Sí", respondió

" Tengo que probar", le dije y pensé en la tarjeta para derrotar al deathstalker, necesitaba a alguien con el poder de hacerlo y se me ocurrió a quién, de ahí salió la tarjeta en la mano "Ahora si es el momento para el cambio "abrí el cinturón y colocar la tarjeta anuncio

 **Time! Kamen Rider Hibiki!**

 **Es el demonio de** **sonido!**

 **Es hora del toque de los tambores! Yo!**

Y me convertí en Kamen Rider Hibiki (si usted sabe que es sólo Google)

inclusión mi cinturón se veia igual a la de él, logre esquivar el ataque del Grimm

"veamos si te gusta mi canción"dije y lanzo el disco de mi cinturón se convirtió en un tambor taiko japonés ,el deathstalker no podia moverse;salte sobre su lomo y empece a golpear el tambor, se creó ondas de sonido con gran fuerza ,causó el grito de dolor de la estia y al final de tocar el tambor,el grimm se destruyó, me sorprendí que pude derrotar y sabia que no era el único.

 ** _(Oficina Ozpin/3ºpersona)_**

"Él no sólo transforma de nuevo , también derrotó a un deathstalker con fácilidad dijo Goodwitch sorprendida

"Al parecer, nuestro invitado tiene más sorpresas de lo que parece, llama a los equipos RWBY y JNPR para traer a nuestro misterioso amigo para ser interrogado", dijo Ozpin

"inmediatamente Directora Ozpin", dijo la señorita Goodwitch retirarse a buscar a los equipos

"Vemos la sorpresa que nos traen el Sr. Armor" Ozpin dijo con una leve sonrisa

 ** _(Emerald Forest/1ºpersona)_**

Yo estaba caminando en el bosque, incluso en mi forma de héroe en caso de que otro ataque fue Grimm, entonces MIMI hablo

"Usted debe tener cuidado, usted tiene más conocimiento en este mundo, debe pasar desapercibido" ella dijo

"tranquila, no pasara nada", le dije con seguridad

Allí me encontré con el equipo RWBY y JNPR ,los reconozco con tanta facilidad

Ellos me ven, y dije sorprendido

"increíble son el equipo RWBY formado por Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao long, Weiss Schnee y Blake Belladonna y el equipo JNPR formado por Jaune Arco, Nora Valkyrie, Nikos y Pirra Lie Ren"

Me miran con sorpresa porque sabía quiénes eran y rubí viene a mí y me pregunta

"¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?" Dice Rubí

Me callé porque cometí el gran error de decir sus nombres en voz alta y escuchar en mi mente la voz de MIMI

"Idiota", dijo MIMI

Yo no sabía qué hacer para arruinar a lo grande; en el momento que pensaba, tenía las armas de Blake y Pirra en mi frente

"Responde a la pregunta", dijo Blake, mientras que otros tenían sus armas listas

"Yo no soy el enemigo, confía en mí no les hará daño", dije; tenía mis manos en alto

"¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?", dice Pirra

Toma mi cinturón y volvió a la normalidad, se sorprendieron de que sólo era un joven de la misma edad ,yo tengo la piel color café claro con una marca de nacimiento en forma de corte en mi mejilla izquierda,mi pelo es de color negro al igual que mi ropa con pantalones morados,no estaba de gran físico,de hecho tenia una pequeña barriga y respondí "porque estoy desarmado"

"El director Ozpin nos pidio llevarte para que responda algunas preguntas", dijo Blake iaun con su arma en contra de mi

"¡Muy bien! se lo explicaré todo, pero por favor, ¿puedes tomar sus armas fuera de mi por favor", dije

"Está bien, pero lo estamos vigilando", dijo Blake mientras ella y los demás bajaron sus armas.

"Gracias, me pueden llevar hacia su director", dije

Ellos me llevan a Beacon, ellos tenían mi cinturón para que no intentara nada como escapar, MIMI todavía estaba dentro, fue lo mejor por ahora, mientras caminábamos sólo una cosa vino a mi mente

"No debí haber abierto mi boca, para estar en esta situación"

 **Fin del capítulo 1**

 **Así termina el primer capítulo, los encontré, me gustaría dar las gracias a los que han leído Espero que me den consejos o ideas para ayudarme en mi historia, gracias por todo**


	3. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** **No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas de franquicias (por ejemplo RWBY** **pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth) exceptuar ryunoid magna, Mimi y Mr. Universo (mi versión) que son creaciones de minas**

 **nada más que añadir,** **vamos a empezar**

 **CAPÍTULO 2:** **Respuestas a un héroe**

El equipo RWBY y JNPR me llevaron a Beacon porque el director Ozpin tenía varias preguntas a mí, yo estaba nervioso porque yo siempre quería estar cerca de la academia Beacon y todavía me estaban viendo con una mirada inquietante para que no intentara nada con excepción de Ruby y Nora que estaban asombradas por mi capacidad de transformar. Cuando llegamos a Beacon tenia una lágrima en el ojo por la belleza que es; un gran castillo con una gran puerta de entrada. Esta avenida está rodeado de árboles y banderas que adornan los postes de luz.

Lo más notable fue su gran torre. ir a donde el director Ozpin y Miss Goodwitch llevó a la sala de interrogatorios, en los que hay que esperar, mi cinturón estaba sobre la mesa, incluso MIMI fue hasta que le hice saber, esperar media hora hasta que llegó, Ozpin, Goodwitch, equipo RWBY y El equipo JNPR. Se sentó frente a mí y hablar.

"Hola, mi nombre es Ozpin soy el director de la Academia Beacon, ¿cuál es su nombre", dijo

"Daniel Nilo ... Sr. Ozpin", dijo

"Bueno, el Sr. Nilo no le importa si responde un par de preguntas", dijo Ozpin

"No, usted puede hacer las preguntas", dije

La y los dos equipos tambien estaban aquí debido a que ellos también querían escuchar la conversación

"Va a ser difícil de creer para empezar", dije

"Intente", dijo Ozpin

"Bueno, para empezar, no soy de por aquí ni siquiera soy de otros reinos, de hecho yo vengo de otro universo," dije

"¡Qué!" Dijo los dos equipos

"No hables tonterías", dice Goodwitch golpear la mesa, me entre en pánico

"Cálmese , si él iba a mentirnos nos diría algo menos absurdo", dijo Ozpin mientras Goodwitch seguía mirandome, él me miró y dijo: "Por favor, continúe"

"Sí, bueno, yo vengo de un mundo llamado Tierra, en mi mundo no había Grimm o faunos" Dije

"Bueno, eso suena-", dijo Yang hasta interrumpido

"Aburrido" Dije

" usted sabía que iba a decir eso", dijo Yang sorprendida

"Una corazonada, continuó, era un estudiante de la universidad, yo llegaría a mi universidad, hasta que vi a una mujer que la estaban asaltando, pude detener al ladron pero perdi la vida por un disparo que él me dio con su arma", dije;me detuve porque era difícil recordar

Los dos equipos se sorprendieron de mi historia hasta

"Es imposible que vienes de otro universo y como usted ha dicho esta muerto, no tendrá ningún sentido", dijo Weiss

"Cálmate Weiss", dijo Rubí

"Mph" respondio Weiss

"¿Cómo llegaste a nuestro mundo?" Said Ozpin

"Bueno, cuando yo morí encontré a alguien que es el creador del universo y ver lo que hice me permitió vivir en su mundo", le dije

"Explica la capacidad como lo hizo durante el Emerald Forest" video Ozpin dijo para mostrar donde peleas con rebaño de Beowolf y el deathstalker , los dos equipos se sorprendieron especialmente Ruby por lo que hice.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso? Fue todo auge, Hiai, Zuin, tumtumutum", dijo Rubí sorprendida;yo tenía un sudor en mi frente, así como los demás

"Al ir a esa parte, antes de llegar al Creador me dio el poder de transformarme en cualquier personaje de otros universos, junto con un compañero, que él me pidió que me acompañera", le dije

"¿Compañera?" Said Ozpin

"Sí, ahora puedes salir MIMI" dije;entonces mi cinturón salio una luz dejando a todos sorprendidos cuando salio MIMI

"Hola soy MIMI, soy la compañera de Daniel en este mundo encantado de conocerlos", dijo MIMI con una sonrisa

"Bueno, encantado de conocerte señorita. MIMI" Ozpin dijo con una leve sonrisa

"Igualmente para ti y los demás", dijo y miró a los dos equipo se trasladó rápidamente a Jaune y Ren, Jaune se asusto;ella tenia corazones en los ojos "Hola guapos, que hacen un par de pretendientes en un lugar como aquí"

los otros equipos y yo tuvimos un sudor de nuestra frente

"Disculpas por su actitud, ella se enamora fácilmente, además de que es una pervertida", le dije

MIMI me miró y dijo: "Yo no soy una pervertida, soy un súper pervertida para aclarar"

"¿No es exactamente lo mismo", dijo Blake

"Bueno, tal vez un poco", dijo MIMI algo avergonzado

"Podría darnos una demostración si no le molesta señor Nilo", dijo Ozpin para cambiar el tema

"Está bien", le dije yo puse mi cinturón, apareció tarjeta, abrí mi cinturón y empecé a sonar

 _ **Es hora de que los héroes! -**_ _ **Es hora de que los héroes! -**_ _ **Es hora de que los héroes! -**_

Ellos empezaron a escuchar el sonido que emitía,Ruby movía su pie al seguir el ritmo,mientras los demás la miraron

"No puedo evitarlo,tiene un ritmo contagioso"dijo Ruby

"Henshin!" grite y cerré el cinturón y canto

 _ **Time! Magna Ryunoid!**_

 _ **Él es el héroe del multiverso!**_

 _ **Es el guardián dragón!**_

 _ **Es Magna Magna Ryyyunoid! ¡Sí!**_

Me convertí en mi forma de héroe que todos se sorprendieron de nuevo en especial RUBY y Nora

"Great're como un superhéroe" Ruby estaba diciendo con sus ojos estrellas

"Si, como he dicho antes me convierto en héroes de otro universo", explica, y otra carta apareció en mi cinturón y la puse en sulugar y el anuncio

 _ **Time! Generador rex!**_

 **Con el poder de nanite!**

 **Crear las armas de su cuerpo!**

 **No es que genial!**

Me convierto en un rex generador, equipos observados como era ahora un joven de pelo negro azulado, ojos marrones y piel morena tenía unos lentes de niebla, una camisa azul-blanco con 2 rayas anaranjadas, guantes negros con pulseras de color naranja, pantalones vaqueros negros ajustados con rayas reflexión de la luz roja de la chaqueta azul y grana con las rayas anaranjadas.

"¿Que les parece?", dije con la misma voz de él

"solo acaba de cambiar en otro adolescente no es gran cosa", dijo Weiss

"No estan sorprendidos",dije y pensé en mis manos y se convirtieron en las Manos Smack ,entonces dije"y ahora se sorprenden"

"Whoa, convirtió sus manos en guantes de acero gigante", dijo Ruby, gritando de emoción

"Todavía no lo bastante" de nuevo las armas normales con mi brazo derecho y crear el BFS (Big Fat Espada)

"Una espada gigante en el brazo" Ruby llorar con los ojos brillantes y preguntar "¿cómo lo haces?"

"Este heroe se llama Rex Salazar puede generar armas en su cuerpo, dando formas en las que él puede imaginar." dije

"Genial," dijo Rubí

Volví a la normalidad y miré a Ozpin

"Gracias por mostrar su poder; yo tenemos una última consulta"dijo Ozpin

"Claro, ¿cuál es la pregunta," dije

"Como me dije a mis alumnos, cuando lo conocieron, los llamo por su nombre,me puede explicar¿Como conoces sus nombres?" Ozpin dijo haciendo que todos observándome

"Si sabias nuestro nombre ¿Como?", dijo Ren

"Quizás puede leer la mente o tal vez puede saber el futuro dime que estoy pensando o que sera de mi futuro"dijo Nora

"No es nada de eso"dije con una gota de sudor y continué"Esa es la otra cosa que no me creeran, lo que sucede es que mi antigua mundo todos ustedes son programa de TV por internet, remanente fue creado en mi mundo"

"¡QUÉ!" todo el mundo decía que era más impactante que cualquier cosa que había dicho

"Espera,somos personajes de ficción en su mundo!" Yang dijo

"Sí, es una de un gran programa que soy gran fan y no soy el único", dijo

"Significa que la otra persona ven lo que estamos haciendo aquí en Beacon, quizas estamos siendo observados ahora, hola", dijo Noramirando a los alrededores de la habitación, incluso rubí y Jaune estába revisando alrededor al saber que la gente está viendo su vida fue algo perturbador

Me dio un poco de risa por la actitud que hacen y Yang no fue el único rió de su hermana, y Pirra por Jaune. Y Ren tenía una sonrisa al ver lo que estaba haciendo Nora

"Eso no prueba nada solo conocer nuestros nombres, cualquier espía sabría", dijo Weiss tono arrogante

Weiss mirada y dijo que "no sólo su nombre de muchas otras cosas", me senté y punto a Ruby

por ejemplo, rubí, Ruby Rose nombre completo, de 15 años, es la más joven del equipo RWBY,eres la líder , sobre todo la ropa está vestida con una blusa negro, un corsé negro con cordón rojo, y una falda con adornos de color rojo, con una capa roja, es muy pueril y tiene una gran fascinación por las armas tecnicamente eres adicto a ellas, su arma se llama Media Luna Rose y su Semblanza es la velocidad ", dije

Todo el mundo se sorprendió al escuchar incluido Ruby hasta que se dio cuenta de algo

"NO SOY UNA ADICTA A LAS ARMAS" dije rubí enojado

"Hermana, usted se queda atascado en la tienda de armas,además de haber observado desde el camino el arma que tiene Daniel", dijo Yang

"No ayudas YANG", dijo Rubí,con un mohín

Me reí un poco y luego apunto a Yang y le dije: "Yang Xiao Long, la hermana mayor de Ruby, de 17 años te gustan los juegos de palabras, no te gusta la gente de molestar a tu hermana y que no toquen tu pelo la ropa es siempre Marrón Amarillo, Naranja

Llama la Fuerza de te golpea de Semblance y el nombre de su arma es Ember Celica; a veces eres considerada una adolescente fiestera en busca de aventuras y eres menos educado al hablar cosas obscenas de vez en cuando "

"Hey", dijo Yang con los ojos rojos

"Él tiene razón, no eres una dama", dijo Weiss

"Cierra la boca princesa de hielo", dijo Yang con los ojos rojos

Weiss miró, ella no le gusta que fue apodado de esa manera

"Yang lo siento por eso, a veces tengo el mal hábito de ser muy honesto, lo siento", le dije

"Está bien", dijo Yang

"Espera; realmente perdonar a mí tan rápido, ¿por qué?" dije sorprendido

"Porque no querias insultarme, usted decía sólo para confirmar la verdad que nos has dicho, por lo que cree en usted, pero no vuelvas a decir eso de nuevo", dijo Yang

"Yo también", dijo Rubí

"Gracias a ustedes dos", le dije y luego buscar Weiss

"Todavía no prueba nada", dijo Weiss

"Weiss Schnee, de 17 años, se prevé que su ropa: todos vestidos de azul claro, blanco, y un poco de rojo, su apariencia son" glifos "el arma se llama Myrtenaster, heredera de la Schnee polvo Company, _sinceramente eres la envidia de todo el mundo_ ", le dije,;la última parte era sarcasmo pero a veces nadie se da cuenta

"Buena pareces saber como respetar a sus superiores" Weiss dijo arrogantemente como siempre, le tomó unos segundos para darse cuenta de mi sarcasmo "Hey You" de ira

"Sinceramente Weiss, su personalidad es" agradable, pero también puede ser un poco puta. "" Dije,

Weiss se veía tan enojado por lo que acabo de decir

"Tienes razón" Yang dijo

"Cállate", dijo Weiss;

"Eres irritable y confías en tus habilidades que a menudo sale con arrogancia a los demás", dije

"ACORDADO", dijeron todos

Weiss seguía molesto por lo que dije y que sus colegas acordaron

"y, finalmente, tienes odio con los faunos porque el Colmillo Blanco por sus constantes ataques a su familia, sino también culpa a la compañía de abuso por parte de los trabajadores faunos y la culpa también por los problemas familiares que se encuentran en tensión a causa de estos ataques, incluyendo el tener miedo de tu padre, "le dije

Weiss se quedó en silencio por lo que dije se sorprendió al escuchar que sabía de su miedo a su padre a causa del estrés familia que vivía

"No tengo miedo de mi padre, estás equivocado", dijo ella, ocultando que era verdad

"Pero tienes razón de que su familia hizo abusos con los faunos", dijo Blake

"Faunos son todas las escorias, son todos malos, no aceptar nunca a causa de sus ataques a mi familia", dijo Weiss

Blake tenía una mirada asesina a ella,

"Te equivocas, no todos los faunos está mal, tiene usted razón que odiar el Colmillo Blanco por sus ataques, pero no tienen derecho a juzgar por todos los faunos, que trabajan duro para vivir con los demás, no son diferentes de nosotros, Sólo tienen rasgos de animales pero comparten los mismos sentimientos, los sueños que todos nosotros, y tienen derechos "dije con una sonrisa cálida

Blake me devolvió la sonrisa por lo que dije en la defensa de los derechos de los faunos

"Mph" fue todo lo que dijo Weiss y luego mira a Blake

"Es tu turno, el nombre de Blake belladona, de 17 años, tu arma es llamado sudario gambol,

su apariencia es "Shadow", usted es el equipo más tranquila,le gusta leer su libro favorito se llama "ninjas-". antes de decir algo los ojos de Blake se contraccionan, nadie debe saber acerca de su libro más íntimo entonces dije "mejor omitir esa parte no es importante," Los ojos de Blake de nuevo a normal, pero luego ella pensó

"Conoce acerca de mi libro que leo en secreto, tal vez él sabe que soy un fauno que era parte de Colmillo Blanco, voy a tener que hablar con él en privado, espero no diga quién soy realmente" pensamiento como golondrina

"Y tiene un gran gusto por el pescado ... También... olvidenlo, no hay nada más ,el resto es secreto", dije

Todo el mundo miro a Blake cuando dije secreto, seguramente pensó ", confirmó que él sabe quién soy"

"¿Qué secreto?" Said Rubí

"Podría hace _cosas raras en la noche_ mientras dormimos, para salir por la noche de vez en cuando y hacer diversion bajo la cama", dijo Yang causar rubor a los demás por acción de _la diversión en la cama_ , incluso me sonrojé, y la única que no entendía era Ruby

"¡Señorita Xiao Long cuide sus modales!"dijo Goodwitch enojada pero notaba un pequeño rubor de ella

"disculpe, "dijo Yang arrepentida por decir esto en voz alta

"¿Qué cosas?" dijo Ruby

"Te lo diré cuando seas grande", dijo Yang,

"Yang, no digas cosas así, a veces la gente guarda secretos para proteger algo, ella nos dirá cuando llegue el momento", dije, incluso con rubor

"Tiene razón, a nadie le gustaría que revelen un secreto personal", dijo Jaune

"Yo estoy con lo que dijo, a veces es mejor dejar un secreto guardado", dijo Ren

"Cuando llegue el momento, vamos a estar aquí para apoyarlos", dijo Pirra colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Blake

"Gracias", dijo Blake con una sonrisa

"Continuo o ya me cree", le dije

"Ya no es necesario continuar Creo que es suficiente", dijo Ozpin

"Igualdad" todos dijeron menos Weiss

"Gracias a todos por su confianza, no voy a defraudar", le dije con una lágrima en el ojo

Frente al Director Ozpin y dije "probablemente tiene una propuesta o no Sr. Ozpin"

"Es verdad, pero usted sabe lo que iba a decir", dijo Ozpin

"Claro y acepto unirme a Beacon para mejorar mis habilidades y trabajar junto con el equipo RWBY y el equipo JNPR, estoy en lo correcto", le dije

"correcto" Ozpin dijo con una sonrisa

"No lo decepcionare director," dije

"Beacon da bienvenida, aquí está su pergamino y su habitación está al lado de los dos equipos, disfrute su experiencia aquí", dijo Ozpin

"Gracias", le dije

"Tenemos un nuevo miembro del equipo", dijo emocionada Ruby

"Ellos pueden tomar el Sr. Nilo para visitar el lugar, si él quiere", dijo Ozpin

"Me suena bien para mí", le dije, pero algo me hizo ir por mi mente hasta que me di cuenta, "Espera, ¿dónde esta MIMI"

"Ella desapareció cuando estaba hablando", dijo Ren

"¿Qué va a ser", dijo Ruby

De repente oyó gritos, vino del baño de los hombres, huyendo de algo y me di cuenta de que estaba persiguiendo por MIMI con corazones en los ojos

"MIMI maldición, no otra vez" dije y corrió persiguiendo

Ambos equipos me acompañaron para atraparla

"Va a ser un año interesante, no creo", dijo Ozpin toma su café

"Todavía no confío en él", dijo Goodwitch

"Toma tiempo, pero su capacidad podría ayudar a Beacon", dijo Ozpin aceptar la devolución de su café

"Espero que tengas razón, señor", dijo Goodwitch

Mientras tanto la búsqueda de MIMI, era pequeña y muy rápida, pero gracias a mis nuevos compañeros de equipo especialmente Ruby que gracias a su velocidad, pero la captura golpeó a otro estudiante que uno llevaba polvos elementales que generaron una explosión que se dirigió a mí directamente, caí fuertemente en la espalda

"MIMI, porque hiciste esto", dije mientras me limpiaba la cara por la explosión

"Lo siento, yo estaba emocionado de ver a algunos chicos guapos", dijo MIMI

"Descuidado, pero la próxima no lo vuelvas a hacer", le dije

"¿Estas bien Daniel? ", dijo Ruby

" Si estoy bien ", le dije

"creo que la explosion te atrapo primero, Danny", dijo Yang

"Danny me diiste," dije

"Si este es tu apodo, bienvenido", dijo Yang con una sonrisa

"Genial, además de comenzar aquí con un bang, tambien comencé con un yang", le dije con un juego de palabras

los demáss hicieron un facepalm tras mi juego de palabras, excepto yang

"Bien dicho, compañero", dijo Yang, mientras movia mi pelo

"Basta yang", dije

"Genial, otro que hace juegos de palabras", dijo Weiss

"No me eches la culpa, a veces, puedo decir algo al respecto, también son divertidas", le dije

"no son divertidas" todos dijeron menos yang

"Son los juegos de palabras igual de divertido", dijo Yang

"¡Oh, qué lindo, Danny encontró una novia", dijo MIMI

Me sonrojé como yang y dije

"MIMI no dice que somos compañeros de equipo no se avergüence", le dije, incluso con rubor

"Estoy bromeando", dijo MIMI

Todo el mundo se rió de esta situación, incluso yo me dio gracia

"Basta con esto, voy a mi habitación ya es un poco tarde", le dije

"Tiene razón,nos vemos mañana", dijo Ruby

"Bien, bueno tomare un descanso hasta mañana", dije mientras caminaba a mi habitación con MIMI

"hasta Mañana" que todo lo que dijo, excepto Weiss

Todo se fueron a sus habitaciones; todos dormían excepto yo que todavía estaba despierta pensando en mi primer día aquí en Beacon, estaba a punto de dormir hasta que alguien golpeó mi ventana,era Blake

"¿ puedo entrar'", dijo Blake

"Adelante", le dije y abrí la ventana

"Gracias, tengo que preguntarte algo," ella dijo

"Si pregunta," dije

"Ya que estábamos en la oficina Ozpin, iban a decir algo a mí", dijo Blake

"Lo siento que casi doy el nombre de tu libro, entiendo que no quieres que nadie sepa del tipo de lectura que usted lee", dije afligido

"No, no lo estaba, ya sabes que eso es lo que realmente soy", dijo Blake con un tono triste

"Un fauno, lo se; como he dicho si yo soy un fan y se cada uno de ustedes", dijo

"Por favor, no decir a los demás que soy un fauno", dijo

"Descuides tu secreto está a salvo, no se lo dire a nadie", le dije

"Gracias", dijo Blake y añadió

"Dime cómo mis compañeros reaccionaron acerca de quién soy en realidad" en un tono triste

Puse mi mano en su hombro y le dije "negligencia Blake, Ruby y Yang te aceptan como eres"

"Pero ¿qué pasa con Weiss", dijo Blake

"Bueno, ya sabes cómo es, aceptar le tomará un tiempo, pero va a salir bien", le dije con una sonrisa

"Muy bien, gracias por ser honesto conmigo Daniel", dijo con una leve sonrisa

"No hay de que, hasta mañana compañera" me dijo, sin dejar de sonreír

"Hasta mañana", Blake dijo mientras salía de la ventana para volver a su habitación

Entonces reemplazado en mi cama y pensé "será un gran día de mañana"

Yo cierro los ojos, pero pronto nada, debido que MIMI era un robot con fuertes ronquidos, literalmente,

"Cállence que no me dejan dormir", dijo Weiss través de la habitación

No fue la única que muchos estudiantes se quejan del ruido causado por MIMI

Me acerqué a ella y por suerte tenía un interruptor para bajar el volumen, afortunado, baje el tono de sus ronquidos y ahora todo está tranquilo, me instaló en mi cama y cerré los ojos para dormir y murmuró "mi nueva vida comienza ahora" con una sonrisa al final

 **Fin del capítulo 2**

 **Así termina el segundo capítulo, los encontré, me gustaría dar las gracias a los que han leído Espero que me den consejos o ideas para ayudarme en mi historia, gracias por todo**


	4. Chapter 3

**Otro capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se muestra a continuación**

 **CAPÍTULO 3:** **EL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES DE UN HÉROE**

Me desperté temprano de mi cama se trataba de las 7 am, otra de mis costumbres siempre es levantarse temprano, así que tuve una idea, dar las gracias al equipo RWBY y el equipo JNPR,me gustaría preparar un desayuno sorpresa, me levante para ir a la cafetería para pedir prestado algo de comida, yo estaba a punto de salir hasta que una voz me sobresaltó

"¿Dónde vas?" dijo MIMI

"Shhh, bajo la voz" dije susurrando

"Lo siento, a dónde vas tan temprano?" dijo en voz baja MIMI

"Quiero dar las gracias a mis nuevos colegas un desayuno sorpresa, me voy a la cafetería para pedir prestado algunas cosas, ¿quieres ayudarme?" Dije susurrando

"Por supuesto que voy a ayudar", Mimi dijo con una sonrisa

Sentí la cabeza y me dirigí a la cafetería, llegué y empecé a cocinar y preparar el desayuno, a Ruby le prepare unas galletas gracias que MIMI tiene en su base de datos recetas, a Yang hice huevos revueltos típicos con tocino, a Weiss hice un té con tostadas con mermelada de fresa, Blake le hice un par de sándwiches de atún y té también, Nora sus panqueques favoritos con jarabe, a Ren un té de hierbas y pan tostado, un plato de cereal para Jaune y Pirra una ensalada de frutas y jugo de naranja, no sabía si iban a gustar de mi sorpresa, vi el tiempo y eran las 8 de la mañana ya deberían estar despierto, así que fui a su habitación que tenía equipo RWBY bandeja de desayuno y MIMI el del equipo JNPR. Abrí la puerta y grite: "buen equipo mañana, hora de levantarse"

Se despertaron fuertemente por mi grito; aún estaban en pijama

"Hey no gritar tan fuerte", dijo Weiss

"Lo siento", le dije

"Danny y esas bandejas?" Ruby Preguntado

"Bueno, debido a que me desperté temprano decidi preparar el desayuno para ustedes " dije con una sonrisa

"¡Oh, qué lindo, usted no debe hacer eso", dijo Yang

"Fue mi manera de agradecer",dije y entregue la primera bandeja y añadí "para Ruby un plato de galletas de chocolate con un vaso de leche caliente"

"¡Galletas!" Dijo Rubí gritando con los ojos brillantes y rápidamente tomó el plato "gracias"

"No hay de que,para Yang huevos con tocino " dije ql entregar su plato

"Para Weiss, té con tostadas con mermelada de fresa y para Blake sándwiches de atún con té también"

"Gracias", dijo Yang y Blake

"Weiss ,dile gracias a Danny " Ruby dijo mientras continuaba comiendo

"Bueno, gracias", dijo Weiss al final con un tono molesto

"Disfruten de su desayuno, yo entregaré el desayuno al equipo JNPR" Dije

Me vuelvo para entrar a la habitación del equipo JNPR,abrí la puerta y grite "levántense equipo JNPR, el desayuno está listo",todos despertaron excepto Jaune que se asusta y se cae de la cama

"Buenos dias a todos"dije

"Buenos días", dijo jaune al levantarse del suelo

"Les hice el desayuno para Nora un gran plato de panqueques con jarabe" Dije

"¡Panqueques!" Nora dijo con los ojos brillantes llevo la bandeja y grita "gracias, gracias, nuevo amigo!"

"Wow, déjà vu" Yo pensaba en mi cabeza y luego continuar

"Jaune te hice un tazón de cereal, un tazón de fruta para Pirra con jugo de naranja y Ren un té de hierbas con tostadas," dije y les di sus platos

"Gracias", dijeron

Salí de la habitación para volver al equipo RWBY

"¿Y qué tal el desayuno?" dije

"Está muy bien, gracias", dijo Rubí

"Bueno, yo voy a mi habitación para poner mi uniforme que Ozpin me envió" Dije

"Si nosotros también, debemos también hacer nuestra primera orden como un equipo", dijo Rubí

"¿Qué? ·", Dijo Weiss

"DECORAR", dijo Yang

"¿Qué?" Said Weiss

"Todavía tenemos que abrir las maletas", dijo Blake

"Buena suerte", le dije que fui a mi habitación y pensé "así que debe ser el Capítulo 9 de la serie" Cerré la puerta y cambiar al uniforme

Me coloc el uniforme era un vestido negro cubierto de oro, acompañada de un chaleco azul y una camisa blanca con una corbata roja. A pesar de que me puso oigo un ruido

Al llegar a donde el equipo RWBY;escuche

"No va a funcionar", dijo Weiss

"Es un poco apretado · dijo Blake

"¿Que pasa?", dije al entrar

"Estamos arreglando la habitación, pero como ustd sabe el espacio para las camas nos dio problemas", dijo Yang

"¿Porque no tiran las camas y reemplazarlos con literas?" Dije

"Gran idea", dijo Ruby

"Pero suena algo peligroso", dijo Weiss

"Y super cool", agregó Yang

"Y eficiente", dijo Blake

"Déjame ayudarles con esto," dije

"Pero debemos votar en primer lugar", dijo Weiss

"Pero lo que hicimos", le dije

"Tiene razón", dijo Yang

"¡Hagamoslo!" dijo Ruby

"Permítame, yo", dijo

"¿Cómo?" Preguntado Weiss

"Con esto" saque mi cinturón

"Te transforma para esto", dijo Weiss

"No, me refiero a utilizar los poderes sin tener que transformarme como me explico MIMI veran " Dije

 ** _Escena retrospectiva_**

 _"Hey MIMI", dijo_

 _"Sí," dijo ella_

 _"Yo quería saber. Si hay una manera de usar mis poderes sin tener que transformarme?" dije_

 _"Si lo hace, a ver si sólo desea utilizar una habilidad sin transformarte, únicamente colocas tu cinturón y pensar en la carta que desea buscar, la capacidad de la tarjeta o su nombre", dijo MIMI_

 _"Genial, voy a tratar", le dije; pensaba la tarjeta de invisibilidad Kamen Rider Decade y aparecío "wow, lo hice" y colocar la tarjeta,_ anuncio

 ** _Tarjeta Habilidad: Kamen Rider Decade; invisibilidad_**

 _Me hice invisible "Es increíble", dije; Comprobé el momento_ _"Ahora tenemos que terminar el_ _desayuno, gracias MIMI" dije_

 _"No por eso", dijo MIMI_

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

"Eso fue lo que paso"dije

"Genial, hazlo por favor", dijo Ruby

"De acuerdo", apareció la correa y coloque la tarjeta y ponerla anuncio

 **Tarjeta Habilidad: Ben 10; Jury Rigg**

Mi cuerpo se cubrió de una energía verde y dije impulsivamente

"Jajaja, la reparación, la reparación, la reparación!"

Me muevo rápidamente transformando las camas en literas, mientras actuaba de manera loca

"¿Qué le pasa?,¿Porqué está actuando de esa manera?", Dijo Weiss

"Daniel esta usando la habilidad del Jury Rigg" dijo MIMI

"Jury Rigg", dijo Yang

"Jury Rigg es un extranjero que utiliza Ben 10, es un pequeño diablo que tiene la capacidad de desarmar o de arreglar la tecnología, así como objetos", dijo MIMI

"Y está actuando de este modo al utilizar esa capacidad", dijo Ruby

"Exacto, Jury Rigg tiene una personalidad un tanto enérgico", dijo MIMI

"Es como Ruby cuando come demasiada azúcar", dijo Yang

"Si algo por el estilo", dijo MIMI

"¡Hey!", dijo Rubí

Cuando terminé las literas y dije "literas acabados, jajaja" cuando regresaba a la normalidad

Las chicas tenían sus bocas abiertas por lo ocurrido;las literas estaban bien estructuradas con detalles grabados en la madera,eran los símbolos que representaba cada una con su color predominante,rojo para Ruby,amarillo para Yang,negro para Blake y blanco para Weiss,con pequeñas flores decorativas doradas en cada sabana de la cama .

"el mejor compañero en el mundo!" exclamó Ruby

En la puerta apareció el equipo JNPR

"Hola a todos", le dije

"Hola Daniel, gracias por el desayuno", dijo Jaune

"Sí, y usted no debio hacerlo", dijo Pirra

"Quería darle las gracias por haberme aceptado aquí primero", dije

"En serio, gracias a Danny por esos panqueques dulces gracias,graicas,gracias!" dijo Nora cantando la última parte

"Por favor, no me sigan avergonzarse", le dije y mirar el reloj en el techo y me puse pálido

"¿Algo esta mal?" dijo Ruby

"Las clases son a las 9, verdad" dije

"Sí", dijieron todos

"Son la 8:55" Yo dije, y todos palidecieron al mismo tiempo

"¡Corran!" Ruby dijo y rápidamente todos corrimos hacia la clase

Rubí utilice su apariencia; corre a gran velocidad

"Hermana, espera, no es justo no todo el mundo tienes tu velocidad", dijo Yang

"No vamos a alcanzar", dijo jaune

"Si vamos a lograrlo" poner el cinturón de nuevo y poner una tarjeta

 **Tarjeta Habilidad: Naruto Uzumaki; Shadow Clone Jutsu**

" puedes hacer clones como yo" penso Blake

7 clones aparecen en total y dijeron "Suban a mi espalda todos"

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Pirra

"Confíen en mí", les dije

Hicieron caso y subieron a la parte de atrás de mis clones

"Y ahora", dijo Jaune

"Sujetense," dije y puse una tarjeta en la cinta

 **Tarjeta Habilidad: Ben 10; XLR8**

De allí mi velocidad aumento,corri muy rapido incluso alcance a Ruby

"También puedes correr rápido, super", dijo Rubí

"Sí", le dije, y añadí que "Hey todos estan bien"

"Sí" todos hablaban mientras se sujetaban

"No falta mucho tiempo , resistan", dije

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo", dijo Jaune

"¡Hurra, caballito corre por tu vida,¡YE-HA!", dijo Nora emocionada

"Nora,no es tiempo para esto" dijo Ren

Mientras se corría junto a Ruby a gran velocidad,el director Ozpin y Goodwitch observaban

"El Sr. Nilo está lleno de sorpresa", dijo, tomando un sorbo de café y agregó, "será el mejor año tendremos en Beacon" tomar otro sorbo

"Le debo castigar por tomar sin el permiso la comida de la cafetería", dijo Goodwitch

"Abandonar esta vez, fue para agradecer a sus compañeros de equipo", dijo Ozpin

"Todavía estoy pensando,haber permitido estudiar aquí, ni siquiera tiene un aura", dijo Goodwitch

"Sí, tengo que activarlo luegopor ahora tiene que usar sus recursos , en este momento", dijo Ozpin tomando su café

Alcanzamos a llegar un minuto antes de que empezaran la clase, estaba tan agotado de todo lo que corrí, entramos y nos sentamos

"Estas bien", dijo Rubí

"Solamente estoy agotado, pero voy a estar bien, ugh" dije mientras recuperaba el aliento

"En serio, gracias de nuevo a Danny", dijo Yang

"Te debo una", dijo Jaune

"Descuiden, es lo menos que puedo hacer", le dije todavía agotado

"Dime que se siente tener los pechos de Weiss, Blake, Nora, Pyrrha y los míos en tu espalda", dijo Yang burlonamente provocando que las chicas a excepción de Nora se sonrojaran;Yo también me sonroje porque tenia en mi espalda sus pechos frotándose en mi espalda, no me di cuenta hasta que Yang dijo;estaba tan rojo que un tomate

"Porque tú dices eso Yang", dijo Weiss todavía ruborizada

"Yang", dijo Ruby

"Pense que seria un regalo de agradecimiento debido a que nos llevó a la clase", dijo Yang

"Por favor, cambiemos el tema, que va empieza clase del profesor" dije

"¿Dónde está MIMI esta vez?" Ruby Preguntado

"Ella está en mi cinturón para ocultar y no meterse en problemas", le dije

"No me meto en problemas", dijo MIMI

"Y que fue lo que pasó ayer", le dije

"Está bien, está bien, sólo decia" dijo Mimi

Estaba empezando la clase acerca de Grimm del profesor Port y como sé que él es un hombre de mediana edad con un borgoña traje cruzado con bordes de oro y el pelo gris y un bigote gris y parece un poco de sobrepeso y también conocido debido a sus clases eran aburridos

todo el mundo estaba durmiendo por sus experiencias pasadas que no tenían sentido, incluso a mi me golpeaba el sueño excepo Weiss ; Blake prestaba atención y tomaba notas por si acaso.

Cuanto más lo que escuché fue, bla, bla, bla, bla, etc

Hasta que él dijo "un cazador debe ser honorable, digno de confianza, un estratega, educado  
y juicioso

Pensé "puedo ser honorable, confiable, pero no soy buen estratega y al igual a Yang, menos pensar Y más acción, Tampoco soy tan educado y No se si soy sabio" hasta que el Sr. Port rompió mi pensamiento cuando dijo

"Vamos a ver de los presentes aquí creen que poseen esas habilidades?" "

"Yo, señor", dijo Weiss

"En este caso, vamos a averiguar! Frente hacia adelante y su oponente", dijo el profesor de Port

Sabía que el oponente Weiss, es un Boartusk,, un Grimm similares de jabalí con excepción de tener cuatro ojos, una serie de placas a lo largo de la espalda y los muslos, y dos sistemas adicionales de los dientes, incluyendo dos grandes colmillos curvados. También sabía que su parte inferior es vulnerable, con poca o ninguna armadura o escudo.

Tenía en cuenta cómo acabará esto, le irá muy mal,le podía haber dicho algo a Weiss o disfrutar del espectáculo, elegí por la segunda opción, no porque sea malo, Weiss debe aprender a ser menos arrogante.

Profesor Port abrió la caja que dejó la Grimm la atacaron pero Weiss evadido y lo golpeó en su armadura;Ruby estaba apoyando también yo lo hacia incluso tenía una bandera que dice" Weiss" y dije "tú puede,vamos!"

"¿De dónde sacaste esa bandera", dijo Yang

"La hice yo mismo, también hice algunos con sus nombres para apoyarlos", dije señalando las banderas que tenían; todas tenian los nombres de los dos equipos

Weiss mientras luchaba con todo,puedo admitir que la paliza que el Grimm estaba haciendo realmente duele. Su arma quedo atascado en los colmillos

Ruby todavía la apoyaba, admito que es muy lindo cuando haces eso, Weiss la miro, pero su arma salió volando fuera de ella, estaba desarmada

Ella fue capaz de esquivar el ataque de boartusk y recuperar su arma mientras Ruby exclamo

" no tiene armadura es su punto débil,vamos Weiss", dijo Rubí

" deja de darme órdenes", dijo Weiss ira

Ruby estaba triste, mire con disgusto a Weiss, aunque sabía que iba a suceder, al ver frente a mí no podía tolerar.

boartusk hacia una carga a ella ; Weiss creó un Glifo de detener su ataque, el impacto de derrumba al grimm mostrando su vientre y luego un golpe directo con su arma ; matando a la bestia al final.

El profesor estaba aplaudiendo, y nos dijo que teníamos que leer unas pocas páginas del libro y nos retiramos de la sala de clases.

Weiss fue una actitud fría y se retiró dejándonos preocupada

"¿Que le sucede a ella", dijo Jaune

"sera mejor que yo y el equipo RWBY ir donde Weiss", le dije y todos acordaron y s nos dirigimos hacia ella, quería hablar con ella

"Weiss", dijo Rubí

"¿Qué?" Ella preguntó

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Ruby

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Se asumirá que usted es el líder, pero todo lo que hace es molestar", dijo Weiss enojada

Ruby miro con tristeza,

"¿qué hizo para que usted hablar así?"dije

"Tú mismo debes saber eso, señor otra dimensión, ella no hizo nada para ganar ser el líder", dijo Weiss

"Si tienes razón, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar," dije cerrando el puño, Ruby y quedé con cara de tristeza, mientras que el Yang y Blake miraron lo que estaba ocurriendo

"Hey, basta con esto princesa de hielo, se supone que somos un equipo", dijo Yang

"Yo no quiero ser un equipo formado por una mujer obscena, una chica anti social y un tipo que ni siquiera es de este mundo y sobretodo tener un líder a alguien como ella", dijo Weiss furiosa

señalando a cada uno incluso Ruby ;realmente estaba muy trizte, pero con esta actitud iba a decir algo más, pero dije "cállate"

"¿Qué fue eso? Dijo Weiss

"¡Dije Cierra la puta boca niña arrogante! ", dije con rabia; la atmósfera se volvió tensa todo se sorprendió por lo que le dije a Weiss, es la primera vez que me vieron enojado.

"Usted se atreve a insultarme, ¿sabes quién soy yo?" dijo Weiss enojado

"Yo sé quién eres, pero a quién le importa, eres sólo una chica estúpida que se cree superior a todos, que tiene toda su vida en bandeja de plata, pero tal vez usted me puede decir que es usted en presencia de un Grimm", dije, Weiss estaba en silencio " exacto, para un Grimm usted es alimento "

"Y eso, tengo el talento para ser un líder, porque el director Ozpin la eligió, la más joven de todo nuestro líder, es una niña", dijo Weiss airadamente

"Tienes razón que todavía es muy joven para ser el líder, es muy infantil la verdad", le dije, Ruby miró hacia abajo ", pero la razón que Ozpin dio para que ella era la líder, no sólo es un título dado, pensar si su usted es el líder con el intercambio algo actitud "Weiss permaneció en silencio"Ruby, puede aprender de sus errores para mejorar como líder, usted debe aprender a seguir y apoyo en lugar de tratar de conducir "

"Sabias palabras, Sr. Nilo", dijo Ozpin caminando detrás de nosotros

"Director, que hace por aquí", dijo Blake

"Yo iba a hablar con el señor Nilo y oí la conversación", dijo Ozpin toma su café

"como él puede beber tanto café" yo pensé

"Miss Schnee, lo que acabas de decir su compañero es cierto, debe aprender a ser menos arrogante y trabajar como compañero de equipo", dijo Ozpin

"Sí, Director", dijo Weiss y miró Ruby "Lo siento si hable mal de ti y con los demás, usted tiene lo que necesita para ser un líder"

"Así que, somos socios de nuevo", dijo Rubí

"Claro, si" Weiss dijo con una leve sonrisa

"Perfecto y ahora se resuelve puede retirarse a su habitación, excepto el Sr. Nilo que debe acompañarme", dijo Ozpin

El RWBY equipo se fue a su habitación mientras yo iba con Ozpin

"Nos vemos mañana Danny", dijo Rubí

"Nos Vemos", le dije

Mire a Ozpin "que desea Director"

"Le pedí que me acompañara para desbloquear su aura, ya que usted vivira en este mundo", dijo Ozpin

"Genial, me olvidaba de eso, MIMI puede ir", le dije

MIMI dejó mi cinturón, "¿estás bien?" ella dijo preocupada por lo que había sucedido

"Si, solo tengo que descansar", le dije

Mientras caminábamos pensé "lo que paso en este día tuve pero sabiendo lo que pasara después, estoy seguro de que voy a tener muchas aventuras, porque el día acaba de empezar", sonreí mientra entraba en la oficina de Ozpin.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que encontré mi historia, espero que avances, te doy las gracias por la lectura y si es posible, ayuda a dar pensamientos serios de honor, estamos en el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	5. Chapter 4

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas de franquicias (por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth) exceptuar magna Ryunoid, Mimi y Mr. Universo (mi versión) que son creaciones de minas**

 **CAPÍTULO 4:** **La valentía de un héroe** **(parte 1)**

A pasado poco tiempo desde que Ozpin activar mi aura, debo admitir que se sentía increíble, como una carga de energía, le pregunté MIMI que se esconda en mi cinturón, hasta la hora del almuerzo, vi el tiempo y fui rápidamente porque la próxima clase estaba con la señorita Goodwitch,es en el anfiteatro donde se hace la clase de duelos.

Me encontré con el equipo RWBY y el equipo JNPR

"¡Hola!" dije

"Hola Danny!" dijo Ruby

"Lo siento por el retraso", le dije

"¿Que era lo que el director Ozpin pidió para ir a su oficina?" dijo Yang

"me necesitaba para activar mi aura" Dije

"Es cierto que usted no tenía el aura cuando llegaste, ¿cómo te sientes?" dijo Blake

"Tengo tanta energía para correr un maratón", le dije

"U otras cosas, ¿eh?" Yang dijo traviesamente

La mayoría sonrojaba al escuchar excepto Ruby que no entendía estos asuntos,ella tiene suerte.

"Yang suficiente!" dije

"En serio, no tiene sentido", dijo Weiss

mire a Weiss y le dije: "¿Estás bien ahora Weiss?"

"Sí, lo siento de nuevo por el insulto", dijo Weiss

"No te preocupes, todo está perdonado", le dije con una sonrisa

"¿Que pasó?" Said Jaune

"En resumen, sólo un problema en el equipo, pero todo está bien ahora, vamos a llegar a clase", le dije y todos la cabeza a la clase de duelo

Me gustó finalmente llegar a demostrar mi capacidad pero para Jaune era algo más, desde que entramos fue elegido a la primera lucha contra el matón Cardin Winchester y termino todo mal, me siento mal por Jaune, tenía mucho que aprender, pero no era hoy su día.

Después de la clase nos fuimos a la cafetería a comer, tenía mucha hambre, tenía un gran plato de carne con arroz junto con una tarta de limón, no tenía ni idea de que existía aquí también, y me senté con mis colegas, MIMI salio del cinturon para unirse y escuchar a Nora contando su sueño, puse atención igual yang, Weiss no tomo atención mientras Blake estaba leyendo su libro, Pirra y rubí estaba preocupado por Jaune que se sentia terrible.

"Estábamos en el medio de la noche", dijo Nora

"Era la luz del día", dijo Ren

"Estamos rodeados de Ursas", dijo Nora

"Fueron Beowolfs", dijo Ren

"Doce de ellos!" dijo Nora

"Había dos", dijo Ren

"Pero ellos no fueron rivales, Ren y yo abatidos, me hicieron un montón de gravamen vendiendo alfombras de piel de oso", dijo Nora

"Uf ... para soñar el mismo sueño y recurrente y alrededor de un mes", dijo Ren

"Bueno, mientras que tan feliz", le dije

"Hey Danny, me di cuenta de algo", dijo Nora

"¿Qué cosa?", Le dije

"Desde que llegaste aquí sólo nos dicen su nombre y que éramos personajes de ficción en tu mundo, pero no dijiste nada más de ti", dijo Nora

Hubo un breve silencio y todo el mundo me miraba con excepción Jaune que todavía estaba triste, estaba justo acaba de decir mi nombre y algo de mi mundo

"Tienes razón, que no sabe mucho sobre usted solamente su nombre y usted es de otro mundo, nos dice algo más sobre ti", dijo Yang

"Lo siento, a veces me olvido de algunos detalles pero bueno, mi nombre es Daniel Nilo, tengo 19 años, estudiaa para ser un artista, las cosas que me gusta son mis series favoritas, ustedes, hacer a todos felices, divertirme ,, que no me gusta es la gente que hace daño a los demás, que tratan tan mal faunos, a veces la tecnología, mi cosas favoritas es la tarta de limon,los dulces y mi sueño es proteger a la gente que me importa ", le dije

"¿artista?" dijo Ren

"En mi mundo, era un estudiante universitario que quería ser un artista"

"Oye, dime, en su mundo que tenía una novia?" dijo yang

"No, nada de eso", le dije

"O por lo menos, una chica que quería divertirse en la cama", dijo riendo el yang

Otra mirada toda enrojecida menos Ruby

"¿que es divertirse en la cama"dijo Ruby con curiosidad

"es mejor que no lo sepas"dije con una gota de sudor en mi frente

"En serio con lo obsceno", dijo Weiss

"Deberíamos al menos tener a alguien que quería hacer esto, ¿no?" Dijo Yang

"Dice la chica que habla de la diversión en la cama y todavía es virgen,"dije

"¡Ay, golpe bajo, amigo", dijo Yang

"Jajaja, ahora no te gusta cuando te haces a ti la broma", le dije

Mire Jaune y dije "te sientes bien, déjame adivinar, Cardin"

"¿Eh? No es nada, estoy bien", dijo Jaune

"Cardin le está molestando desde la primera semana de clase", dijo Pirra preocupada

"A él solamente le gusta divertirse, nada más", dijo Jaune

"Es un matón" dio Ruby

"Ruby tiene razón, no debemos tolerar esto", le dije

"La verdad", dijo MIMI

"Por favor, que no es un matón", dijo Jaune

"Au, eso duele!" Dijo el conejo fauno

sabía quién era la escarlatina Velvet, era un Fauno con orejas de conejo, estaba siendo abusada sexualmente por el grupo Cardin, Russel tordo, paloma Bronzewing, Sky Lark y el mismo Cardin Winchester, Velvet es el segundo año ella sabia como defenderse, pero con su forma de ser, se negaba hacer daño a sus compañeros de equipo, incluso si es defensa propia.

"Por favor, pare", dijo Velvet

"Ja te dijo que eran reales", dijo Cardin riendo con su equipo

"Atroz, no puedo soportar a la gente como el" dijo Pirra

"¿No es el único", dijo Blake

"Debe ser difícil ser un Fauno", dijo Yang

Mire con ira ante su actitud me levanté, tomé mi tarta de limón y me levanté

"¿Dónde vas con la tarta de limón, Danny?" dijo MIMI

"Yo voy a enseñarlé a Cardin acerca de buenos modales", le dije

"¡Oh! vas a rompe las piernas!" dijo Nora con entusiasmo

"Tal vez", le dije y hablo con ellos, golpee suavemente el hombro y le dijo: "Oye, Cardin"

Se inclina la cabeza hacia mí y antes de responder grito

"cortesía del chef" y lo golpeó en la tarta de limón en su cara, todo parecía estar sorprendido lo que ha pasado, Yang, Blake, Nora y Ruby sonrieron mientras Jaune, Pirra y Ren preocupados

"¡Que demonios!" Cardin dijo mientras su rostro se limpiaba de la tarta de limón

"Deja de molestar a la señorita", le dije

"Señorita", dijo y señaló a Velvet "¿Te refieres a este monstruo"

"Monster? yo la veo normal para mí en verdad se ve muy lindo con estas orejas de conejo", le dije, Velvet sonrojó por mi comentario

"Hablando de monstruos, no te visten en el espejo",añadi; había un número de risas, Cardin se enojó

"Vas pagar", dijo sacando su arma

"¿Quieres una pelea, la tendrás", le dije y saqué mi cinturón

"Ha, que vas a hacer con él, me vas a dar latigazos" Cardin dijo riendo con su equipo

"No, darte una patada en el culo", le dije mientras me coloqué mi cintura, tarjeta apareció en mi mano y abrió el cinturón y anuncio

 _ **Es hora de que los héroes! -**_ _ **Es hora de que los héroes! -**_ _ **Es hora de que los héroes! -**_

"¿De dónde viene ese sonido?" Cardin dijo antes de conocer grito

"Henshin!" cerrado el cinturón y cuando me doy cuenta de algo más transformado

 _ **Tiempo Magna Ryunoid!**_

 _ **Él es el héroe del multiverso!**_

 _ **Es el dragón guardián!**_

 _ **Es Magna, Magna Ryyyunoid! ¡Sí!**_

Y cuando termine el sonido me había convertido en mi forma de héroe, todo el mundo se sorprendió exceptuando el RWBY equipo y el equipo de JNPR que sabían de mi transformación todo estaba tranquilo hasta rubí dijo "¿Qué es Henshin?"

"Significa cambio en japonés, es una frase usada por los jinetes Kamen cuando se transforma", dijo Mimi

"¿Pero por qué lo dice?", Dijo Weiss

"Las cosas de gustos, ya sabes," dijo MIMI

Todo el mundo me miró por lo que hice hasta Cardin hablar "con un lugar que usted piensa que la armadura me puede vencer"

"Estoy empezando", le dije y me puse en posición de combate "sólo decir que es hora de comenzar la caza, trata de detenerme," Corrí hacia él

Los dos equipos tuvieron signos de interrogación en la cabeza, MIMI fue golpeado en la frente y dijo que "ese es su frase antes de la lucha, que es otra cosa de sus gustos"

"Hey Ren, ¿por qué no tenemos frases como esas?" dijo Nora

"Es estúpido", dijo Weiss

"No sé, me gusta", dijo Yang

Mientras tanto, Cardin dio el primer golpe, esquivar y golpear en el estómago, levantar y tirar, cayó hacia atrás, pero carga para mí fue recuperado, me alejé y puse mi pie en el obstáculo y caer en el puré de papas, hubo una gran cantidad de la risa, Cardin está limpio y gritó "es todo lo que tienes, monstruo"

Mire enojo y dije "¿deseas un monstruo?"aparece otra tarjeta,la coloque en su lugar y agregó "Te voy a mostrar un monstruo" Cerré mi cinturón y el anuncio

 _ **¡Time! ¡Jinete Fantasma! (Marvel)**_

 _ **Es el espíritu de la venganza!**_

 _ **Es hora de pagar por sus pecados!**_

a partir de ahí fue un gran impacto en todo el mundo, me convierto en una especie de corredor que tenía un traje de cuero negro con los puntos en ambos lados del brazo, una cadena de acero que corre a través de su cuerpo en diagonal, pero lo que más se destacó en cambio, era una cara que tenía una calavera en llamas, me transformé en Ghost rider mire a Cardin y dije con una voz siniestra _"Te llevaré al infierno, para que pagues por lo que has hecho"_

Cardin rugio y me golpeó en la cara ,partio toda mi mandíbula; éñ en estado de shock cuando vio cuando colocaba mi mandibula de nuevo en su lugar y dije "" eso es todo ", Cardin se sorprendió y añadi:" Bueno, es mi turno

Le pegué en la cara y lo tiro fuera de la mesa, incluso la gente estaba en estado de shock incluso mis colegas, Weiss parecía MIMI y dijo

"¿Qué es esa cosa Daniel se transformó?" dicho de horror

"Es jinete fantasma, él era un acróbata llamado John Blaze hizo un trato con el diablo para salvar a su padre, el engaño y se convirtió en el espíritu de venganza, logró escapar de las garras del diablo y ahora con su poder castiga el mal con la furia del infierno, miedo, pero es un héroe ", dijo MIMI

"Realmente da miedo", dijo Rubí

"Y en caliente", dijo Yang con un juego de palabras

Miraron yang con los ojos blancos

"En serio", dijo Weiss

"Es peor si eres un delincuente y lo miras directo a sus ojos"dijo MIMI

"¿Porque?"dijo Blake

"si eres un pecador y miras en los ojos de Ghost Rider,tu alma sera quemada por las llamas del infierno,es la peor manera que una debe morir"dijo MIMI asustada en la ultima parte

"eso si que me va dar pesadillas"dijo Ruby

Mientras en la lucha Cardin se levantó y miró a su equipo "ayuda, manojo de idiotas" y dijo que su equipo se levantó, sacaron sus armas me miraron;yo mire a Nora y le dije _"bueno, Nora"_

"Sí", dijo Nora

 _"Te gusta la magia,_ _verdad?"_ Yo dije, ella agita n la cabeza de alegría, volví a ver el grupo de Cardin y le dije: _"Bueno, es hora de la magia"_ apareció otra tarjeta y colocarla en el cinturón y el anuncio

 _ **¡Time! Kamen rider Wizard!**_

 _ **Es hora de que la magia!**_

 _ **En esta cruzada!**_

 _ **It`s Showtime!**_

 _ **("Hee**_ _Hee Hee!) (Fuego fuego fuego)_

Me convertí en Kamen Rider Wizard, poseía un traje negro con joyas rojas en los lados del pecho, la cara era un rubí del mismo color con líneas de plata que forman una máscara con cuernos que dieron forma de un dragón en mi mano había igual a su anillo de la cara, el cinturón se transformó igual a la de la de plata con una mano de color negro con bordes amarillos siguiente tenía todos sus anillos, como con Hibiki cuando cumplí un jinete de Kamen puede usar sus poderes, sin usar las tarjetas.

Una vez más el público estaba tranquilo, pero un grito se escuchó

"Un mago, se convirtió en un mago, aaaahhhhh", dijo Nora gritando en voz alta

"no existe la magia", dijo Weiss

"Kamen Rider Wizard puede realmente hacer magia usando sus anillos ha su cintura", dijo MIMI

"Anillos?" Preguntado Rubí

"Sí, tiene anillos que le permitirán aprovechar gran truco y recuerda, además, que existen otros mundos de la magia", dijo MIMI

"En tu cara", dijo Yang

"No me importa, además de las peleas no se les permite salir de la clase, se lo diré al profesor Goodwitch", dijo Weiss

"No seas tan malo, recuerde que uno debe resolver su conflicto con Ruby", dijo MIMI

"Y que si usted haría algo terrible para ayudarle", dijo Ren

"Bueno, por esta vez", dijo Weiss

Cardin volviendo en sí "que esperan en atacar,nosotros somos cuatro y el esta solo," dijo a su unidad y antes del ataque dije "no se" coloque el anillo y se puso el cinturón y gritó **BIND, please!** Y salió de la nada cadenas de metal que rodeaban la compañero de Cardin y burlonamente dije "ustedes tres, quedarse quieto"

Todo hizo una cara de palma mentales excepto Yang que disfruto

Cuando se recuperaron a partir de ese Nora gritó "verdadera magia, aparecieron las cadenas de la nada"

"Usted puede hacer eso con el polvo", dijo Weiss

"Eres un aguafiestas, sabio", dijo Yang

"Mph", dijo Weiss

Mirada Cardin y dijo que "estamos ahora estamos de manera uniforme"

"Incluso sin ellos, te voy a dar una paliza", dijo Cardin

"Demostrar que," dije

Una vez más hizo una carga formulada contra mi,lo esquive, sujetemano '' que diablos! "dijo; puse en su mano un anillo; la coloque en el cinturón y ad **Smell, please**! Y luego Cardin fue cubierto por una nube de pestilencia muchos cubrían sus manos para soportar el olor, especialmente Blake ya que tenía una nariz sensible por ser un gato Fauno

"Dios, qué olor horrible", dijo Weiss

"Creo que me llego a los ojos" Ruby dijo cerrando los ojos

"Y creo que me entro en la boca, sabe como un camión de mierda", dijo Yang tomar asco

Blake se descompuso y se desmayó

"Daniel, hacer algo con esta peste, por favor", dijo Pirra

"Si por favor", dijo Jaune y corrió a un vertedero a vomitar

"Uff, Cardin oler mal, pero tengo una solución" dije y colocar otro anillo y poner el anuncio de _**"Dragón de Agua, pleas! (Jabajaba Basán, Zabun Zabun!")**_ Y me convertí en Kamen Rider agua Asistente Dagón, la forma evolucionada de Estilo agua tenía un vestido azul con cintas de plata con joyas de diamantes, el pecho tenía marcas parecían a la cara de un dragón, mi casco estaba a marcas de plata com máscaras en forma de diamante azul con cuernos más grandes en el centro tenía otra joya azul rodeado de oro, coloque un anillos especia;ell anuncio del anillo fue _**"Blizzard, please!"**_ y dije" un baño de agua fría" para disparar una ráfaga de vientos helados para congelar Cardin y se convirtió en un bloque de hielo, lo miró y dije burlonamente "que sucede esta demasiada fría el agua"

"Realmente otro juego de palabras", dijo Weis mientras Blake se estaba recuperando del desmayo

"Durante demasiado tiempo cerca de mi hermana", dijo Ruby con decepción

"Todavía complacer aún", dijo Yang

"Y aún no termina", dijo Mimi Suspirando

Puse otro anillo y me convierto en Kamen Rider Wizard llama dragón como el anterior pero con la forma de color rojo rubí, coloco un anillo y anuncié " **especial, please!** ", y la cabeza de un dragón aparece en mi pecho "Déjame calentartela para ti", le dije

"Una vez más", dijo Weiss

"Wow, dragón salió de su pecho!" dijo Nora feliz

"Ahora el final", le dije y lanzar un aliento de dragón que derritió el hielo Cardin derrotar en la final, las cadenas que cubrían su equipo desaparecieron ;Cardin apunto de desmayarse fue agarrado por su compañero y cuando se retiraba exclamo

"Te atrapare", dijo Cardin derrotado

"¿Lo que pasó aquí?" Voz Goodwitch se escuchó "¡Exijo saber lo que ha sucedido"

"Lucha con Cardin, se lo merecía", le dije

" Sr. Nilo en esta academia peleas no se les permite salir de la clase, entendió", ella dijo: "Yo le debería castigar"

"Pero profesor,él hizo esto para proteger a alguien que molestaba Cardin", dijo Ruby,en mi defensa

Goodwitch la miro;Ruby estaba asustado

"Es cierto;él protegió a un estudiante de él" dijo Pirra

"No se le puede castigar, para defender a un compañero", dijo Yang

Ella me miro de nuevo y dijo: "A pesar de que peleo sin permiso sólo para salvar a un estudiante, sólo debe ser castigado"; incline mi cabeza ", pero sus compañeros lo estan defendiendo, el señor Winchester molestó a muchos estudiantes sin ser interrumpido por esta vez no lo voy a castigar, pero no lo haga de nuevos, está claro ", dijo Goodwitch

"Sí, profesora Goodwitch", dijo

"Voy a ir a hablar con el señor Winchester por su comportamiento", dijo y salió de la cafetería

Mire a mis compañeros y dije: "Gracias por defenderme"

"No hay problema, hiciste bien a proteger a esta chica de Cardin", dijo Pirra

"Pero dime, ¿por qué la protegiste?" dijo Blake

"Como he dicho antes, no me gusta la gente que molestan, especialmente los faunos, incluso si tienen rasgos animales son como nosotros, con sentimientos, sueños y metas y no permitire que sigan siendo tratandos así", le dije

Blake sonrió, pero al igual que todos, pero intervino Nora

"Hey puede hacer trucos más mágicos, bastante por favor," dijo ella con los ojos brillantes

"¿Por qué no? todavía estoy en mi modo de Kamen Rider Wizard, vamos a hacerlo", le dije mientras la sonrisa de Nora ensanchó

puse un anillo anunciando _**"Flower, please!"**_ y seis ramos de flores, cada una con el color de mis compañeras, que se las entregue "y ahora", le dije puso tres anillos y anunció _**"! Garuda unicornio! Kraken! Golem! Please!**_ "Aparecieron los cuatro plamonster hizo un pequeño baile

"Qué lindo" Ruby dijo mientras jugaba con garuda

Weiss estaba mirando felizmente al pequeño unicornio

"Y el final" dije y coloque un anillo y anunció _**"Dress up, please!"**_ el traje se Nora se transformo en un vestido rosa con una cinta que dice "Reina del castillo" con una pila de panqueques en forma de corona de plata "eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos más tarde "Le dije a mi haber apagado y desaparecer todo lo que hice ,en estrellas y desaparecer.

Todos me dieron un aplauso, mientras que Jaune esta triste y pensando

"Si yo tuviera ese cinturón, podría ser una mejor cazador, para proteger a mis compañeros de equipo", el mismo aspecto que Pirra era peor que antes y espero que pueda ayudar

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que encontré mi historia, espero que avances, te doy las gracias por la lectura y si es posible, ayuda a dar pensamientos serios de honor, estamos en el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	6. Chapter 5

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas de franquicias (por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth) exceptuar magna Ryunoid, Mimi y Mr. Universo (mi versión) que son creaciones de minas**

 **CAPÍTULO 5:** **EL VALOR DE UN HÉROE (parte 2)**

Un nuevo día para empezar algo importante, me levanté de la cama y comence a vestirme como; mire a MIMI que estaba actuando extraño así que le dije

"¿Que te pasa?"

"No es nada solamente no tengo energía", dijo MIMI

"Sin energía?" dicho

"Yo estaba desde ayer", dijo MIMI

"Por razon que no hizo nada malo ayer, debe seguir así", le dije

"Si yo tuviera la energía, yo diría que algo que usted dijo," dijo MIMI agotado

Terminé vestirme y agarre a MIMI y la puse en el bolsillo y le dije: "descansa allí, voy a ver cómo ayudar"

"Gracias", dijo MIMI

Salí de mi habitación y me reuní con el equipo RWBY y el equipo JNPR

"Hola Danny, listo para la clase", dijo Rubí

"Estoy listo", dijo

"Lo que hiciste con Cardin fue increíble, cuando utilizó su magia en él era increíble al máximo", dijo Nora

"Sigo pensando que la magia no es real", dijo Weiss

"Bueno y ¿Porque dio aplausos cuando hice mi espectáculo de magia frente a ti?", le dije

"Lo hice por lástima", dijo Weiss

"Claro princesa de hielo, vi una sonrisa cuando vio las criaturas lindas especialmente el unicornio", dijo Yang

"Por supuesto que no, y no me llames por ese apodo", dijo Weiss negó

todos nos reímos excepto Jaune, todavía sentimos mal desde ayer, deben ayudar a superar, si no recuerdo mal es el episodio 12 de esta serie va a hacer bien, incluso, pero todavía voy a hacer algo mientras caminábamos tropezado en la CFVY equipo formado por Coco Adel su líder, Alistair Fox, Yatsuhashi Daichi y por supuesto la misma Velvet Scarlatina.

Coco Adel se acercó y dijo, señalandome: "Tú eres Daniel Nilo?"

"Sí," he dicho

Ella extiende su mano hacia mí y con una sonrisa dijo "gracias por ayudarme a Velvet del matón Winchester" y el resto del equipo sonrió, Velvet escondió detrás de Yatsuhashi

Extendí mi mano y dije con una sonrisa "no hay problemas, tenía que ayudarla" dar un apretón de manos

"Gracias por su noble causa, como Velvet ver, es fuerte pero no le gusta hacer daño a otras personas, aunque sea en defensa", dijo Yatsuhashi

"Yo entiendo, a veces no me gusta lastimar a la gente, pero Cardin, lo merecía", le dije

"Velvet tiene algo para ti", dijo Fox

Ella salió de su escondite con una caja en sus manos, él se acercó a mí y me entregó con una sonrisa y corrió

"Disculpa, ella es tímida, hasta luego", dijo Coco Adel y el resto del equipo se fueron CFVY

"Qué es lo que te ha dado?" Said Rubí

Abrí la caja y sonrisas era un pastel de fresas con crema con una galleta de chocolate que fue escrito y dije en voz alta por error "Mi héroe"

Yang puso su mano en mi hombro y dijo burlonamente: "Parece que nuestro amigo tiene un admirador"

"Basta, me sonrojo" dije rascándome la mejilla ruborizada

"Usted es muy admirable, un verdadero héroe", dijo Nora

Si bien reír, mire a Jaune se siente peor, debo ayudar después de la clase ; vi mi pastel y desapareció dejando solamente la galleta "lo que pasó con el pastel?" dije y mire a MIMI que tenía el rostro cubierto de pastel

"Ah, me siento llena de energía ahora", dijo Mimi con un pequeño eructo

"Ella", dijo Ren

" se comió", dijo Ruby

"Mi pastel, pero ¿cómo?" Le dije con disgusto

"Lo siento, pero para recuperar mis energías necesarias p comer algo dulce, no pude comer nada ayer, así que estoy como nuevo", dijo Mimi sonriendo

"Yo no sabía que el robot podía comer", dijo Pirra con asombro

"Soy un tipo diferente de robot" MIMI dijo lamiendo su boca los restos del pastel

"No importa, al menos me dejaste la galleta" dije y la galleta desapareció "la galleta, ¿dónde está ahora?"

Todos miramos a Ruby que estaba masticando la galleta

"¿Qué?" Dijo Ruby tragando la galleta

"Usted comió mi galleta" dije mientras estaba llorando mentalmente

"Ruby no debería haber hecho eso", dijo Blake

"Lo siento", dijo Ruby deprimida

"En serio hermana, debe dejar estas adicción a las galletas", dijo Yang

"Lo sé, pero" Said Ruby, pero antes de que pudiera terminar diciendo algo que yo puse la mano en la cabeza y dije: "No importa, me gusta las galletas, pero usted no puede dejar de comerlos mientras estás feliz, yo estaré feliz por que "sonrei.

Ruby se sonrojó un poco por mi actitud cuando dije esto

"Creo que mi hermana se enamoró, es dulce", dijo Yang burlándose

"No es cierto, hermana dejame en paz" Ruby dijo con un poco de rubor de su mohín

"Cálmate Ruby, bueno hay llegar a la clase que va a iniciar", dije y me fui a clase, pero todavía pensando "ni siquiera pude probar el pastel" con lágrimas mentales

Finalmente llegó a la clase del profesor Bartolomé Oobleck si no recuerdo mal, es un hombre joven con el pelo verde sucio; tiene ojos marrones, pero en el Volumen 3 será azul no saber por qué el cambio, su vestimenta es despeinado, su actuación fue muy hiperactivos debido a su amor por el café que bebe mucho de ello, por la razón que actúa como enérgico.

Me senté al lado de rubí y su equipo, Jaune estaba quedando dormido, estaba muy preocupado por lo que estaba pasando, no fue el único Pirra duda pensaba así me distrajo un poco de clase y la maestra me llamó la atención

", Usted me puede decir lo último que he dicho", dijo Oobleck rápidamente, en serio como se puede entender

"Que antes de la revolución de los derechos de los faunos, el fauno es la guerra, los seres humanos se centra en la población fauno en la casa de fieras", le dije

"Derecha", dijo, moviéndose rápidamente

"¡Uf, que la buena suerte sabrá que estás hablando porque lo vi en la televisión en mi mundo", le dije susurrada

"Va a ser el mejor de la clase, usted sabe que su ventaja de estar en otro mundo", dijo Ruby susurrante

"No exactamente, no todas las clases de los profesores aparecen en la serie, si sería la mejor, ahora el silencio, quieren oír" Le dije a la observación de la clase

"Ahora, algunos de ustedes han sido objeto de burla o discriminación a causa de la herencia Fauno", dijo Oobleck

Velvet levantó la mano; Me siento mal por ella y la tratén asi particularmente Cardin

"Horrible horrible, este tipo de ignorancia, trae precisamente la violencia", dijo Oobleck, mientras que el consumo de café ", le digo, digo, digo vistazo por ejemplo a Colmillo Blanco"

"¿Quién me podría decir cuál era el punto clave en el tercer año de la guerra, de acuerdo con muchos teóricos", añadió el profesor, levanto mi mano Weiss; "sí", dijo él

"La batalla en Fort Castillo", dijo Weiss

"Precisamente" Oobleck dijo continua golpeando la mesa y decir "lo faunos tenía ventajas sobre las fuerzas del general Agoon?"

Jaune seguía durmiendo, me desperté Cardin tirar un pedazo de papel "hey" dijo Jaune

"Mr. Arco contribuyendo en última instancia a la clase, excelente, excelente, excelente," ¿Cuál es la respuesta "", dijo Oobleck

Jaune no sabe la respuesta, por lo que dibuje un cielo nocturno, me miró y estaba haciendo señales con las manos que indican "visión nocturna"

"¿Prismáticos?" dijo Jaune

Hice un facepalm, realmente como me malinterpreten, he leído muchos fanfiction al dar la respuesta otros personajes de otros universos a él, igual que yo, y al igual se equivoca, incluso le dibuje el cielo nocturno para entender la respuesta fue, obviamente; suspire al final

"Muy amable el señor Arco", dijo Oobleck; Miro Cardin "Cardin? Tal vez ¿Sabes la respuesta?"

Yo sabía lo que iba a decir y yo susurré "aparece, magna espada "; Aprendí algo nuevo MIMI Ella me dijo ayer que convoco mi espada sin Transformar sólo tuve que llamarlo por un nombre ,para la espada la llame magna espada porque me gustó el nombre ...

"Sé que es mucho más fácil entrenar a un animal que a un soldado", dijo Cardin

"¿No es usted una persona de mente más abierta, eh Cardin?" Dicha Pirra

"¿Por qué, ¿tienes un problema?" Cardin dijo pero antes de decir nada más, yo estaba cerca de él con la espada clavada en su asiento cerca de su estómago y una voz fría, dije

 _"Escúchame Cardin y lo diré otra vez, si alguna vez dice algo malo o molestar a un fauno, voy a hacer un suéter con tus intestinos, usted me entiende"_

Cardin asentía con la cabeza con miedo mientras sacaba mi espada de su asiento, todo estaba tranquilo, era una de las pocas veces que amenazaban a alguien, Blake tenía una sonrisa en su rostro por lo que dije

"Por favor, por favor no amenazan mi clase, y regresar a su asiento inmediatamente" Oobleck dijo mientras bebía su café

"Lo siento profesor, estoy harto de este círculo de odio", le dije

"Círculo del odio?" Said Oobleck

"o también conocido como una maldición del odio, en definitiva si se daña a alguien para vengar a sus amigos él y sus amigos heridos hará lo mismo que hicieron generar un ciclo interminable de odio", le dije

"De donde escuchó esas palabras sabias?" Dijo Oobleck

"Leí y escuché un gran héroe, Naruto Uzumaki era su nombre y él quería que todos vivían en paz sin odio en nuestros corazones", dijo, era verdad esas palabras desde que vi su show y recordado en un fanfiction cruce Naruto y RWBY llamados _Grimm Colas de Remanente_ de los Diez Colas-Dios era bueno que fanfiction.

"Es bueno saber que al menos un estudiante tiene un modelo a seguir como cazador futuro" Oobleck dijo, miro Pirra "Miss Nikos, usted sabe la respuesta?"

"Si un profesor es la visión nocturna, muchos faunos conocidos tenían una excelente visión en la oscuridad", dijo Pirra

"General Agoon era inexperto y cometió el error de emboscar mientras dormían faunos", dijo Blake

"Su gran ejército fue derrotado y capturado al general", dijo Oobleck

"Si yo hubiera prestado más atención a graves no lecciones un fracaso total", dijo Blake con una ligera sonrisa mientras una enorme ira Cardin

La clase había terminado; todos excepto Jaune y Cardin

"Hey Danny, usted dijo que tal Naruto es una persona admirable," dijo Rubí

"Si es un ninja de increíble,recuardame enseñarles como es él", le dije

"Daniel te pido algo," dijo Blake

"Adelante, dispara a tu pregunta Blake" Dije

"¿Por qué quieres para proteger faunos? Digo desde ayer, nos dijiste que lo que hiciste hoy, yo no entiendo por qué lo hace", dijo Blake

Fue una buena pregunta que todos pensaban, porque vivo en un mundo sin Fauno o Grimm era un lugar pacífico

"No me gusta mucho la gente de discriminar, en mi mundola gente se discrimina entre sí", le dije

"Ellos se discriminaban?" Dijo Weiss prestar atención a lo que dije

"el color de su piel, su cultura o su religión, siempre odie cómo eran cuando vi la misma situación con los faunos, decidí con este poder, llevar la paz y el fin de todo este odio", dijo el alto delantero

"Eres alguien interesante, tengo que decir", dijo Ren con una sonrisa como toda excepción Weiss por su problema colmillo blanco

"Vamos a ver más adelante, me tengo que ir", le dije

"¿A dónde vas? Vas a romper las piernas de alguien", dijo Nora causando un sudor en absoluto hasta que mi

"Nada de esto es un asunto que tengo que hablar con el director Ozpin" Dije

"¿Qué vas a hablar?" Dijo Yang

"Es un secreto, dejar vamos MIMI", dijo

MIMI salio de la camisa Ren sin conocerlo, dejando a todos sorprendió

"Ya voy", dijo MIMI

"Como te metes en mi ropa?" dijo Ren

"Tengo mis secretos, además de su pecho sentía tan suave, ahh me gustaría volver allí", dijo Mimi con un rubor en su rostro

"Amiga, muéstrame tu secreto", dijo Yang a hacerlo en el futuro, dejando todos rojos de vergüenza

"Vamos a ir MIMI" Le dije a cortar la situación

"Sí, después te digo", dijo Mimi siguiéndome

Me despedí de mis colegas

"Nota mental, tener cuidado con ella, mientras duermo" pensado Ren por lo sucedido

Nos dirigimos a la Ozpin y yo reunimos con él

"Buenos días, el director", le dije

"Buenos días, Sr. Nilo, ¿tienes algo que decirme?" Said Ozpin

"Sí, tengo que pedirte un favor", le dije

"Y dime, ¿cuál es el favor?" Said Ozpin

"Quisiera pedir al anfiteatro para luchar con Jaune Arco" Dije

"¿Por qué?" Said Ozpin

"Porque sé el potencial Jaune y como se hará, necesito ayuda para que no tenga miedo y Hunter surge que vio en él", dijo

"Entendido, puede utilizar el anfiteatro para su duelo", dijo Ozpin

"Gracias Director, y por favor no se lo digas a su equipo o el equipo RWBY, quiero que sea un secreto", le dije

"Está bien, nos vemos pronto el Sr. Nilo", dijo Ozpin

Dije director adiós y fui a buscar a Jaune estaba decidido a ayudar y reunirse con él, la primera cosa que usted sabe es que debe de haber hablado con Pirra y segundo Cardin se aprovechó de ella y que iban a hacer una broma de la mañana, me acerqué y yo dije

"Jaune oye, ¿estás bien, tengo que hablar con usted"

"¿Qué deseas?" dijo Jaune

"Quiero que pelees conmigo mañana", le dije

"Fight? ¿Por qué?" Said Jaune

"Para ayudar a superar sus temores," dije

"No tengo tiempo para esto, me tengo que ir", dijo Jaune, pero antes de salir de su agarre del cuello "hey liberarme"

"Escucha, todos se preocupan por usted, el sirector Ozpin me dio permiso para esto," dije soltandolo, camine fuera de él y añadí "nos vemos mañana a las 9 de la mañana, solo en el anfiteatro y si no vienes significa que no eres digno de ser un cazador "

Dejé el lugar

"Fuiste algo brusco, con esto ", dijo MIMI

" tenía que hacerlo para que él entendiera", dije

"¿Crees que va a ir?" Said MIMI

"Claro", le dije mira MIMI 'MIMI hay otra cosa que decir "

"¿Qué?" Said MIMI

PUM, se golpeó la cabeza, se frotó el golpe

"¡Ay! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Mimi dijo que todavía frotándose la cabeza

"Te lo mereces, por haber escondido bajo la ropa Ren, pequeña robot traviesa", dije

"Está bien, lo siento no hacerlo de nuevo", dijo MIMI

"Espero que sí, ahora vamos a ir a dormir, mañana será un largo día", le dije, cuando fuimos a la habitación

Me fui a la cama, y yo pensé: "Espero Jaune tienen el valor de enfrentar y no huir de sus problemas" Cerré los ojos para dormir y ver lo que vendrá mañana.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que encontré mi historia, espero que avances, te doy las gracias por la lectura y si es posible, ayuda a dar pensamientos serios de honor, estamos en el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	7. Chapter 6

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas de franquicias (por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth) exceptuar magna Ryunoid, Mimi y Mr. Universo (mi versión) que son creaciones de minas**

 **CAPÍTULO 6:** **EL VALOR DE UN HÉROE (parte 3)**

Era un nuevo día en la academia Beacon; desperte a MIMI, y me pongo mi traje de batalla, yo no tenía uno; Ozpin me dio uno, además del uniforme era un traje negro con una armadura gris, fue tallada con imágenes conformada fuego púrpura , almohadillas, un color dorado con la imagen de un dragón, el otro era negro con una gema púrpura, pantalones hasta la rodilla negro con oro, zapatos negros y guantes negros habían tenido color dorado bordado, tuve una pequeño parecido a mi forma de Magna Ryunoid, por lo No me quejo.

Fui al anfiteatro, que era casi la hora, iba a aparecer Jaune, paso tiempo media hora exactamente y pensaba que no iba a llegar y luego apareció.

"Usted llega tarde,por un momento pensé que no iría," dije

"No iba a venir, pero seguí el consejo que Ruby me dio, así que estoy aquí", dijo Jaune, no tan seguro

"Muy bien", le dije y llamo a mi espada y añadí ", entonces vamos a luchar"

"Yo no vengo a pelear", dijo Jaune

"¿Qué?" Dije con una pregunta en mi cabeza

"No voy a luchar, yo sólo vine a decirle," Jaune dijo antes de irse y corrió hacia él y lo golpeó con mi espada, podría evitar "¿qué estás haciendo? He dicho que no voy a luchar"

"Escucho pero no dejare que tus miedos se escapan" dije y di un golpe que fue directo en la cara y cayo al suelo

"No tengo miedo, sólo que no quiere pelear" Jaune dijo mientras se levantaba

"He oído suficiente de ti", le dije y puse mi cinturón, apareció la tarjeta y grite "Henshin" y coloco la tarjeta

 _ **Tiempo Magna Ryunoid!**_

 _ **Él es el héroe del multiverso!**_

 _ **Es el dragón guardián!**_

 _ **Es Magna, Magna Ryyyunoid! ¡Sí!**_

Me había convertido en mi forma de héroe y dijo que "surge Diendriver" y apareció la pistola de Kamen Rider Diend, además de ser un arma es un dispositivo de transformacion personal de él; dispare una ráfaga de disparos, Jaune uso su escudo para bloquear los tiros

"¡Suficiente! ¡deja de hacer esto!" Juan dijo gritando

Yo no escuche y pongo tres cartas jinetes del Diendriver y anuncio _"Kamen Rider Ouja, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, Kamen Rider Barón"_

Fuego y hologramas contenían nueve colores rojo, azul y verde que se fusionaron y formaron los tres pilotos Kamen (buscar en Google, si usted no entiende lo que son si me equivoco describen a veces)

Kamen Rider Ouja; un villano temática tocado serie Cobra Kamen Rider Ryuki, púrpura y plata, tenía la forma de su traje, su casco parecía la cabeza de una cobra, y su arma era una cobra en forma de caña también.

Kamen kickhopper jinete; un antihéroe de la serie Kamen Rider Kabuto, Acrida cinerea tiene un adorno verde y levantando las piernas en el Hopper Zecter, ojos rojos y la mandíbula amarilla

Kamen Rider Baron, también un antihéroe de la serie Kamen Rider Gaim, su motivo fue un caballero europeo, rojo y plata, poseía una armadura sobre la base de un plátano, un Casque casco llamada Burn su arma era la Banaspear unas pequeñas lanchas que se asemeja a un pelado plátano.

Tres jinetes acorazados miraron Jaune sorprendiéndolo

"Además, puede invocar", dijo Jaune en estado de shock

Sin decir nada, los tres pilotos atacaron, kamen rider Ouja golpea el estómago Jaune, kamen rider barón le golpeó con su lanza en su brazo y kickhopper salta y dio una patada en la cara.

Estaba tendido en el suelo jadeando de dolor, casi no podía respirar, pero una voz se escucho

"¿Qué pasó con usted bebé? Asustado", dijo Ouja

"Pueden hablar", dijo Jaune recuperación

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Baron dando una estocada en el pecho Jaune con su lanza

"Haz algo Daniel, detenerlos", dijo mirándome Jaune

"No lo haré, esta es la prueba", le dije

"¿Prueba?" Said Jaune

"Para ver si usted es digno de ser un cazador", dijo kickhopper golpeando Jaune en su cara

"Yo soy un cazador!" Dijo Jaune gritando

"Entonces,porque te dejas que te molestan, especialmente Cardin" dijo Ouja dar otro golpe

"No me molesta , solo está jugando", dijo Jaune mirando hacia abajo

"No mientas a ti mismo Jaune" Dije

Jaune mantuvo mirando hacia abajo, tirar un poco de aire y dijo: "Tal vez tienes razón, yo no soy digno de ser un cazador"

"Entonces, ¿cómo has entrado aquí en primer lugar", dijo Baron

"Hice trampa para llegar hasta aquí", dijo Jaune

"¿Por qué?" Said Ouja

"Yo quería ser un gran cazador como mis hermanos, mi padre y mi abuelo...queria que esten orgullosos de mí", dijo Jaune

"¿Y porque no te echaron de aquí sabiendo que hiciste trampa?" Dijo kickhopper

"No lo sé", dijo Jaune en la entrega

"Porque Ozpin reconoce tu potencial para ser un gran cazador, pero tienes miedo de no lograr nada", dije

"Que envidia, tienes la oportunidad aquí y no ha hecho nada ,ahora me das solamente asco", dijo kickhopper para dar un golpe en la espalda

"¿ envidia? Yo soy el que te estoy con envidia, usted tienen un poder increíble, mientras que yo no tengo nada," dije Jaune

"¿No es verdad, el verdadero poder de un héroe, es el valor de uno lleva dentro", le dije

"La valentía de uno lleva dentro?" Said Jaune

"Es correcto, muchos héroes una vez fueron como tú, sin talento eran fracasados, incluso con gran poder seguía siendo un fracaso, se enteraron a través de la experiencia, el potencial que tenían para ser grandes héroes lo llevan dentro de su pecho" Dije

"Puedo ser un héroe?" Said Jaune

"Si puede ser un héroe, lucha con todas tus fuerzas, y no tengas miedo", le dije y luego grite "¡ahora lucharé hasta el final!"

"No seas la vergüenza de su familia", dijo Ouja

"Yo no voy a ser la vergüenza de mi familia!" Dicha Jaune corriendo hacia mí, Ouja trato de golpear con su arma,pero fue fácilmente evadido y golpeado por la espada de Jaune directo en su espalda

"Bien hecho", dijo antes de desaparecer

"Muestra tu poder" kickhopper dijo y saltó tan alto y dijo: "Rider Kick" dio una patada en direccion a Jaune

"Voy a demostrar mi poder!" Dijo Jaune para bloquear la patada con su escudo y luego lo golpeó al cuerpo de kickhopper

"Ahora, si estoy más envidia de ti, muchacho", dijo antes de desaparecer

Jaune continuó su cargo a mí con determinación

"Tienes que ir por encima de mi", dijo Barón, activando su Sengoku driver anunciando _"banana, Au_ Lait" insertado su lanza hacia abajo y de proyección en forma de plátano de la energía gigante de la tierra, Jaune esquiva, mientras Baron seguía tratando de golpear.

Rueda final Jaune en el suelo para barón directa y de espaldas a los impactos directos él, inmovilizándolo en el pecho durante el vuelo barón dijo "buen movimiento, cazador" y, finalmente, desaparecer

Se levantó y fue a mi "prepárate, Daniel!" dijo Jaune gritando

aunque él no vio, tenía una sonrisa en mi casco, me dirigí hacia mi espada, me golpeó el escudo y fui a darme un golpe, pude evitarlo y agarró su brazo tirarlo al suelo, la batalla terminó, Jaune no podía más, se volvió mi forma original y me acerqué a él y le dije

"Felicidades Jaune, pasó la prueba"

"Sí, gracias amigo," dijo Jaune, le estrechó la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, se había ganado y no era la única voz se oía

"Jaune, Daniel están bien", dijo la voz

Para ver quién era la voz que resultó ser rubí con Yang, Weiss, Blake, Ren, Nora y Pirra que venía hacia nosotros.

"Amigos, como sabian que están aquí", dijo Jaune agotado

"El director Ozpin, nos habló de su lucha aquí, así que vinimos a ayudar a sanar sus heridas", dijo Ruby, sacando el botiquín de primeros auxilios, incluso trajeron una camilla, todo el mundo estaba preocupado hasta Weiss.

"En serio, dijo, acerca de esto," dije y pensé "maldita sea Ozpin no puede confiar en él"

"También les dije, no quería que nada malo a pasar con ustedes", dijo MIMI

"Entonces vieron a mi pelea", dijo Jaune recuperación

"Sí, todo fue genial y Seiya! Y cuando Daniel invoco esos tres héroes armados era todo boom! En mi cabeza, yo no podía creer que podría hacer eso, y como Jaune los derrotó con Swint! Su espada era todo increíble, "ella dijo Rubí gritando de emoción

"Sí, todo era increíble, luchamos ahora,es mi turno", dijo Nora

Ren hizo un facepalm suspiro "Nora, será mejor que descansen primero", dijo

"Calma, no deben llevar el equipo de ayuda, yo me encargo", le dije y puse mi cinturón, coloco una tarjeta y el anuncio

 _ **Tarjeta Habilidad: Kamen Rider bestia; Delfín**_

 _ **(DO-DO-DO-DO-dolphi)**_

En mi hombro derecho, apareció Dolphin Manto de Kamen Rider Bestia

"Así que, ¿es un delfín que sale de tu hombro?" dijo Weiss

Y apunta al cielo y las cuestiones de púrpura el poder mágico para curar cualquier dolor, y luego recuperó su energía ,Jaune no sentia ningún dolor "¿Estoy sanado?" dijo

Todo el mundo se sorprendió, "¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Rubí dijo con estrellas en sus ojos

"La capacidad que utilicer es de Kamen Rider Bestia; Dolphin Mantle, Es una magia que me permite nadar muy rápido también me permite sanar cualquier dolor, ya sea heridas por veneno, armas o enfermedades", dijo

"Una habilidad muy útil durante la pelea", dijo Ren

"Sí, pero es un poco agotador, ya que consume mi energía", le dije

"Entonces no se puede utilizar tan a menudo", dijo Pirra

"El punto, sabemos que estan con nuevo", dijo Yang

"Sí", dijo Jaune me miró y se extiende su mano y ha añadido "Gracias por todo, me ayudó a enfrentarme a mis miedos"

"De nada, colega" dije dándole un apretón de manos, había un montón de sonrisa, especialmente Pirra, ella estaba feliz porque Jaune superó sus miedos

"Bueno todo el mundo, vamos a la clase que tenemos hoy", le dije y nos dirigimos allí sin saber que Ozpin nos vio todo el tiempo

"Realmente es una gran persona, el Sr. Nilo", dijo Ozpin tomando un sorbo de su café

nos encontramos con el profesor Glynda Goodwitch en Forever Otoño, es una zona montañosa tiene muchos acantilados y está cubierto por un bosque de árboles de hojas rojas de ahí su nombre, ya que siempre parecía como si estuviéramos en el otoño, la misión era recoger un botella de savia roja de los árboles profundos en el bosque.

Yo estaba junto a RWBY equipo y parte del equipo JNPR, Jaune se había ido, para enfrentar Cardin y sus secuaces, Pirra estaba preocupado pero yo sabía que iba a estar bien.

Pase una hora y cuando vi Cardin y su equipo corriendo solamente significaba una cosa, nos fuimos todos a él, se detuvieron cuando vieron mi espada cerca del cuello de su líder.

"Dime, ¿dónde está Jaune?" dije

"No te tengo miedo", dijo Cardin mientras sus secuaces sacaron sus armas, pero no notaron que mis compañeros de equipo estaban detrás de ellos con sus armas listas al final bajaron sus armas

"Responde a la pregunta, Cardin", dijo Pirra con intenciones asesinas, incluso con su arma en frente de él.

"Traje Jaune para que me ayude en un plan de venganza en contra de usted y la señorita molesta, pero fuimos atacados por un Ursa, huimos pero Jaune se quedó a luchar, eso es todo", dijo Cardin

Baje mi arma y dije: "Llévanos hacia él"

"Y si digo que no", dijo Cardin, señalando volvió mi espada y continuó "Voy a decirlo esta bien, simplemente no me hagas daño"

Sonreí y le dije a mis compañeros de equipo: "Yo, Pirra, Ruby y Weiss a donde Jaune el resto controlar este grupo de idiotas"

"No encargamos", dijo Yang apretando sus nudillos

"Cuídate, Daniel", dijo MIMI

Asentí con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la era Jaune, estaba luchando contra un Ursa; Grimm oso negro con la máscara blanca también tenía los huesos sobresalen de su espalda, para llegar allí, Jaune fue herido, pero todavía sigue luchando, finalmente vencieron el miedo, el ataque cuentos esquivos, pero Cando vio la Grimm daría el golpe, nota que Pirra hiba a usar su semblanza pero le baje la mano en señal que viera lo que es capaz de hacer Jaune; Pirra confió en mi y observo que su lider/amigo uso su escudo y bloqueo su ataque y dar el golpe final decapitar la Ursa y finalmente derrotarlo.

Cardin fue donde estaba Jaune y se fue con él, mire a Pirra y dije

"Viste eso Pirra, él lo logro no era necesario que utilizar tu Semblanza, no lo crees?"

"¿Apariencia?" Said Ruby

"Si, como Ruby es la velocidad o Weiss sus sellos, el mío me permite controlar la polaridad", dijo Pirra

"Usted puede controlar los polos", dijo Rubí

"No seas estúpida, significa que puede controlar el magnetismo", dijo Weiss

"OK, sé que varios personajes q pueden hacer eso, acuérdate de mí, para mostrarselos", le dije

"Por favor, podemos dejarlo como un secreto? No quiero que sepa que estaba a punto de usarlo, queria ayudarlo", dijo Pirra

"No te preocupes, no se lo diré...pero recuerda que uno debe luchar su batalla y como viste él puede", le dije con una sonrisa

"Tampoco se lo diré", dijo Rubí

"Yo también", dijo Weiss

"Gracias, amigos," dijo sonriendo Pirra

"Parece que a ellos si vamos a él para celebrar su victoria", le dije

Fuimos a él; parece que todo se arregla con Cardin

"Jaune bueno, felicitaciones por su victoria", le dije y Jaune miraban detrás de él

"¿Viste cómo luché", dijo con una sonrisa Jaune

"Sí, felicidades", dijo Rubí

"No está mal para un novato", dijo Weiss

"Lo hiciste bien Jaune", dijo Pirra

Estábamos celebrando su victoria Cardin trató de huir, pero lo agarre

"a dónde vas?" dije

"Por favor, dejame, yo fui perdonado Jaune, estamos a mano", dijo Cardin con miedo

"Todavía no, ir hacia los demás para el castigo", le dije

después nos reunimos con los demás, Jaune le contó lo que había pasado, había muchas felicitaciones por haber superado sus miedos entonces ven Cardin y su equipo y dijo:

"Ahora, ¿qué hacemos con ellos?"

"Rompamos sus piernas", dijo Nora

"Déjeme darle mi castigo, siempre quise hacer eso en mis fantasías", dijo MIMI

Hubo un pequeño silencio; llegamos roja de vergüenza para entender lo que dijo MIMI escepto Ruby, la que mayor entendio fue Blake porque sabía lo que quería decir , porque en su libro había una parte sobre el masoquismo

"Eres repugnante", dijo Weiss

"Tengo una idea mejor," dije recuperarme, agarra un balde de jarabel y lo arroge sobre Cardin y su equipo, a continuación, extraje una colmena de abejas en frente de ellos.

"¿Qué vas a hacer? Te dije que estamos a mano", dijo Cardin asustado como su equipo

"En realidad no, estás perdonado con Jaune pero yo dije que si vuelves a molestar a un compañero te va a irr mal, pero soy una buena persona, no me hare un suéter con sus intestinos ,por lo que el mejor castigo es ser picado por las abejas "Dije

"Por favor, no lo hagas", dijo Cardin pidiendo misericordia

"Voy a dar tres segundos de ventaja listos ... 1 ...", le dije y corrieron por sus vidas

"2,3" dije y luego lanzar las abejas ;tube buena puntería y cayó directamente a ellos

"Buen tiro, vaquero", dijo Yang aplaudiendo

Había un montón de risas sabiendo que Cardin y sus seguidores recibieron su castigo, sería entonces hablar con MIMI sobre lo que se dijo, pero ahora a disfrutar de la alegría con mis amigos porque el día apenas es joven.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que encontré mi historia, espero que avances, te doy las gracias por la lectura y si es posible, ayuda a dar pensamientos serios de honor, estamos en el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	8. Chapter 7

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas de franquicias (por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth) exceptuar magna Ryunoid, Mimi y Mr. Universo (mi versión) que son creaciones de minas**

 **CAPÍTULO 7:** **EL TRABAJO DE UN HÉROE no termina**

El fin de semana, sin clases, sin problemas, simplemente, relajarse, hoy fui con el equipo RWBY para recorrer la ciudad de Vale ; los edificios fueron similares a aquellos edificios en Nueva York cuando yo estaba con mi familia allí.

"¿Qué hacemos primero?" dije

"Quiero ir a la sala de juegos cerca de aquí", dijo Ruby

"Lo mismo conmigo", dijo Yang

"Prefiero ir a la biblioteca, hay un nuevo libro que quiero leer", dijo Blake

"Aburrido", dijo Yang

"No seas asi Yang, es bueno leer un poco, al menos," dije

"Yo lo que prefiero, ir a la tienda a comprar un poco de polvo para mi arma", dijo Weiss

"que tal si primero ir a la biblioteca, a continuación, a la tienda de armas y la tienda de polvo debido a que Ruby seguramente quiere ver estas armas, vamos a la sala de juegos y terminamos en un lugar para comer que les parece"

Todos los miembros del equipo RWBY se dieron aprobación cabeza especialmente Ruby cuando mencioné armas.

"No me importa, siempre que encuentre un buen tipo", dijo MIMI

"Soy hígado picado o porque nunca me dices que soy atractivo,no es que me importe pero quiero saber la razón", le dije

"Además de que el amo del universo me puso como socios, sinceramente no te considero atractivo", dijo MIMI

"Ya veo, no estoy muy atractivo", dije; una nube de tristeza a mi alrededor en una esquina

"Tranquilo amigo, usted encontrará el amor", dijo Yang

"Sí, vamos a divertirnos", dijo Ruby

"Está bien", le dije ; me emocioné y añadí "es hora de divertirse, traten de detenernos"

"¡Sí!" Dicho todo el mundo

Fuimos primero a la biblioteca, ya que llegamos había una anciana que estaba tratando de cargar una maleta pesada, me acerqué a ella y le dije: "Déjame que le ayude señora"

"Gracias, joven es difícil para mí a mi edad llevar las cosas", dijo la anciana

"Me gusta ayudar" y cargue la maleta, " continúen sin mi, llegare en breve"dije al equipo RWBY

Las chicas siguieron mientras llevaba la maleta a la casa de la señora; me demore porque vivía a cierta distancia, pero al final salió bien, llegamos a su casa y baje sus maleta.

"Gracias por tu ayuda joven, aquí por su amabilidad", dijo ella me dio 10 Lien

"Gracias, pero no quiero dinero," le dije

"Es mi forma de agradecer chico, se lo merece", dijo la anciana y me entregó el dinero

"Gracias señora", le dije diciendo adiós

Corrí para llegar a la RWBY equipo y MIMI donde estaban; estaban saliendo de la biblioteca

"Chicas, estoy aquí", dije

"Como yo estaba con la señora?" Preguntado Ruby

"Me fue bien, incluso me dio diez Lien", dije

"Así que si tienes suerte, parece que Mr. Universo está de tu lado", dijo Yang

"Yo no lo creo, él no es el tipo de persona que trae buena suerte", dijo MIMI

 **(En algún lugar fuera del universo)**

"Achoo!" Dijo Mr. Universo, sintió un escalofrío por la espalda y añadió "Creo que alguien habla mal de mí o voy a estar resfriado"

 **(Volver a los demás)**

"Bueno, seguir con el recorrido", dijo Ruby

Caminamos hacia la tienda de polvos, allí vi a una niña fauno con orejas de perro llorando , mientras que otros niños se burlaban de ella

"Monsters, eres un monstruo", dijeron los niños

Ella seguía llorando

"Ustedes niños, dejar de molestar", les dije

Los niños huyen, me acerqué a la niña

"¿Está usted bien pequeña", le dije con una sonrisa

"Estoy perdida, quiero estar con mi madre", dijo la chica Fauno llorando

"Déjame ayudarte, seguramente estará cerca de aquí, vamos a encontrar a tu madre", dije con una sonrisa

"Gracias, señor", dijo

"Realmente es una buena persona, ¿no señor", dijo Yang

"Chicas a encontrar a su madre,es una promesa", dijo Blake

Todas acordaron incluso Weiss aunque ella tenia un odio a los faunos,tampoco es tan fria de corazón para no ayudar a una pequeña niña a buscar a su madre

"La madre de la niña creo que la vi en la tienda de polvos cerca de aquí", dijo un hombre mayor

"Gracias, señor", le dije y luego miró a la niña "vamos donde tu madre"

Ella asintió la cabeza

Fuimos a la tienda de polvo, dijo el Sr.; Nos encontramos con una mujer Fauno, tenía las orejas de perro como la niña, ella gritó "¡Madre!"

Miró "Angelica" ella dijo abrazando a su hija

"Mamá, tenia miedo", dijo la niña

"Todo está bien", dijo la madre

"Ese hombre, me ayudó a encontrarte", dijo la niña señalandome

"Muchas gracias, por todo jóven", dijo la madre

"Me alegro de que estés bien", le dije y veo a un hombre que vendía helados y añadí "Espera un minuto"

Me dirijo al señor y le digo: "Me puedo vender helados por favor"

"Con mucho gusto", dijo el señor, utilice mis diez lien que me había dado la anciana y comprar un helado;me devolvió el vuelto y regresé con la niña y le dije:

"Toma esto niña," Sonreí para entregar un helado

"Gracias señor", la niña dijo sonriendo

"Gracias por todo lo que hizo" la señora nos dijo "Nos vamos a casa hija"

Las dos se despidieron y se fueron a su casa;volvi hacia mis compañeras con una sonrisa

"Realmente es una buena persona", dijo Blake con una sonrisa

"Espero que la gente aprenda de ti", dijo Ruby

"Lo siento si soy aguafiestas pero podemos ir a la tienda", dijo Weiss

Pasado un tiempo, pero al final, Weiss compró polvos necesarios, nos dirigimos a la tienda de armas, rubí estaba atrapado allí, ayude al señor de la tienda a mover algunas cosas, y pasamos a la sala de juegos.

"Oh, me duele la espalda", le dije con el dolor

"Que esperabas si cargaste 5 cajas en la espalda", dijo Weiss

"Buen punto, ahora a los juegos", dijo

Al llegar había un tipo parado con ropas raídas y un cartel que decía trabajo del hombre para la comida, me sentí mal, así que fui donde y entregar lo que quedaba de mi dinero en la compra de un helado de la niña.

"Toma, buen señor, necesito más que yo", le dije

"Muchas gracias, que la buena suerte lo acompañe", dijo

Me despedí señor como él lo hizo así que fui a la sala de juegos

"En serio, tiene un gran corazón", dijo Ruby

"¿Cuál es el punto de ayudar?" dijo Weiss

"Que cuando alguien hace cosas buenas, será recompensado más adelante, también me gusta ayudar Soy como Eiji Hino de Vale", dije

"¿Quien?" Ellos preguntaron

"Él es el protagonista de Kamen Rider OOO, es una persona feliz también fue muy tenaz, que no tiene deseos egoístas y ayudar a los más necesitados, me veo como él", le dije

"Hay gente muy interesante en su mundo, debe contar más sobre ellos", dijo Blake

"Bueno, basta de charlas e ir a jugar", dijo Yang

Fuen un momento divertido, Blake se quedo para leer su libro pero después se unió con nosotros; Yang fue a probar su fuerza en un juego de lucha, Weiss estaba jugando con golpear al Grimm y MIMI estaba en un juego de carreras, otra cosa que sabía ella ; Ruby y yo en un juego de baile en un partido ganando Ruby por supuesto, no era muy bueno en el baile. Fuimos allí y nos fuimos a comer algo

Elegimos un restaurante de comida rápida Weiss excepto porque no le gustaba esos lugares

"maldición,olvide que yo no tengo dinero,así que mejor no comeré"dije

"descuida nosotras invitamos"dijo Yang

"en serio"dije

"claro usted paso la mayoría del tiempo ayudando,así que por esta vez yo pagare tu comida"dijo Weiss;es la primera vez que veo su lado amable y admito que se ve hermosa cuando sonríe.

"Gracias a todas ustedes"dije sonriendo

Elegí una hamburguesa lo mismo para Yang, Ruby pidió un batido de fresa, MIMI eligió un pastel de merengue, Blake ordenó sus sándwiches de atún y Weiss pidió papas al menos decidió comer algo; los platos llegaron y empezaron a comer.

"¡Qué delicia, no sabía que las hamburguesas en este mundo son tan delicioso", dije al comer la hamburguesa

"Debo admitir que hacen buenas patatas fritas", dijo Weiss comer su plato

"Al igual que los sándwiches de atún", dijo Blake

"O batido de fresa", dijo Ruby tomar su batido rápido "! Ah me congelé el cerebro"

Nos reímos de este momento comico

"Hermana, no beber el batido tan rápido", dijo Yang antes de salir un eructo

"Buen sonido", dije

"Realmente no eres una señora" Weiss dijo con disgusto

Fue divertido mirar a su alrededor pero cambio cuando vi a un niño triste, era su cumpleaños y nadie parecía divertirce;me puse de pie y caminó hacia él

"¿Estás bien?" dije

"No; es mi cumpleaños, pero mis amigos no se están divirtiendo", dijo

"¿Quieres ver un truco?" Dije sonriendo, él movio la cabeza

"Bueno, entonces atención todo el mundo", le dije y puse mi cinturón y empecé a sonar

 _ **Es hora de que los héroes! -**_ _ **Es hora de que los héroes! -**_ _ **Es hora de que los héroes! -**_

Los niños llegaron, incluso equipo RWBY sabía lo que iba a suceder

"Henshin!" Dije puso la tarjeta y el anuncio

 _ **Time Magna Ryunoid!**_

 _ **Él es el héroe del multiverso!**_

 _ **Es el dragón guardián!**_

 _ **Es Magna Magna Ryyyunoid! ¡Sí!**_

Y me había convertido en mi forma de héroe, los niños miraban con asombro como los lugareños

"Ahora es el momento para la fiesta, traten de divertirse" e insertar otro empate de tarjeta y el anuncio

 _ **tarjeta de habilidad: Kamen Rider Drive; Shift increíble Circo**_

Apareció un coche que tenía un diseño circo era increíble circo y tiró de su boca un gran escenario y gritar "Señoras y señores celebramos el cumpleaños de nuestro pequeño amigo", señalando al niño, continúe "Ahora verá un acto de magia con este gran familia de magos "e insertar otro tarjeta;anuncio

 _ **¡Time! Magirangers!**_

 _ **La magia es una aventura hacia lo desconocido!**_

 _ **Es la prueba de coraje!**_

 _ **Es una familia mágica!**_

 _ **Mahou Sentai Magiranger!**_

Para el asombro de todos los que me convierta en ocho héroes Llevaban coloreados spandex, cinco de ellos en un corto manto verde, otra rosa, rojo, azul y amarillo, que era un esquema para una gran "M", que fue todo el camino hasta las botas. Hebilla de su cinturón estaba en la forma de una "M" también. La mujer del casco de color rosa, azul y blanco, y el resto eran hombres;El casco del ranger verde llevaba el símbolo de Tauro, el ranger rosa su casco llevaba símbolo de la mariposa;La ranger azul tenía el símbolo de la silueta de una aleta de sirena;El ranger amarillo el símbolo de un garuda y rojo tenía el símbolo de un ave fénix;El ranger de oro, a tenía una capa roja y casco tenía un M, tenía una armadura de oro con líneas negras, que brilla como el sol; La mujer de blanco del color de la nieve no tiene capa, tenía en su casco como una especie de corona en forma de M y por encima de ella un copo de nieve;El último tenía una armadura carmesí de accesorios adornados charreteras doradas habían en forma de lobo plata poseía un escudo grande, eran el 29ª super sentai Magiranger.

"Se dividió en ocho personas", dijo emocionada Ruby

"Es una caja sorpresa de colores, entenden", dijo Yang con sus juegos de palabras eran ningún caso de ella

"El grito de la Tierra Elemento El Mago Verde;! MagiGreen", dijo el guardabosques verde

"El viento sopla de Elemento El Mago Rosa;! MagiPink", dijo el guardabosques rosado

"El Sacudiendo Elemento Agua El Mago Azul;! MagiBlue", dijo el guardabosques azul

"La galopante Trueno Elemento El Mago amarillo;! MagiYellow", dijo el guardabosques amarillo

"The Burning Llama Elemento El Mago Rojo;! MagiRed", dijo el guardabosques rojo

"El resplandor Element Solar! Celestial héroe MagiShine!" dijo el guardabosques de oro

"El espumoso Elemento Hielo! Mago Blanco MagiMother!" dijo el guardabosques blanco

"El Feroz, Raging Elemento Fuego! Celestial héroe Wolzard Fuego!" dicho guardabosques armados

"Mahou Sentai Magiranger!" Dijeron todos juntos

Todo el mundo aplaudió para el espectáculo, cuando me transformo en estos ocho héroes

Era difícil de mantener cuando estoy en mi manera de Super Sentai fue la primera vez que lo usé, todos tenían mi misma personalidad

"Ahora empieza la verdadera magia", dijo MagiRed

Saque un teléfono que se formó una varita y presionó algunos números y presentó tres bolas de fuego luego malabares ella.

"Puedo superar", dijo MagiGreen presionó su número de teléfono y ha añadido "Magi Maagi" Green Muscle "y de repente MagiGreen tenía enormes músculos en todo el cuerpo

"Wow, que músculos", dijo Yang de asombro

Agarró MagiYellow, MagiPink, MagiBlue y MagiRed todavía haciendo malabares;Magigreen hizo malabares con ellos

"Hey cuidado,estoy jugando con fuego", dijo MagiRed

Entonces se detuvo y dejó caer a otros se mantuvieron de pie menos MagiRed que cayo hacia atrás y las bolas de fuego caen hacia el

"Feliz ahora", dijo MagiGreen

Había un montón de risas lo que pasó MagiGreen volver a la normalidad

"¡Ahora veo!" Said MagiRed quedó bajo algunos números y unos guantes de boxeo

"El boxeo? Usted pidio," dijo MagiGreen que él sacó sus guantes de boxeo

"Es suficientemente" dijo MagiPink que se convirtió en un rosa ventilador y soplar una bocanada de aire que votar tanto cómica, hubo más risas de la audiencia

"Diversión, ahora es el momento de dejar caer un poco de nieve", dijo MagiMother que hizo que el restaurante bellamente nieve cayó

"La nieve, que hermoso", dijo Ruby

"Realmente hermoso, hermana", dijo Yang

"Admito que es un buen truco", dijo Weiss

"Y está haciendo felices a todos", dijo Blake

"¿Qué tal si hacemos un juego", dijo MagiBlue invocar un montón de globos

"Es una buena idea", dijo MagiYellow quien sacó su arma; la puso en el modo de ballesta, mira al niño , "Hey cumpleañero, ven aquí, disparar un globo y ganar un premio"

El niño subió al escenario "Aquí apuntar y disparar" MagiRed dijo el muchacho miró y dio al globo volando teniendo un montón de confeti y apareció tarta de merengue con colores dulces que tenían Magirangers.

"Feliz cumpleaños, mi joven amigo," dijo Wolzard fuego

Hubo una gran cantidad de aplausos, el niño era feliz, que era su mejor regalo de cumpleaños

"Todavía no ha terminado la sorpresa, desea elevar con un dragón en la ciudad", dijo MagiRed

Asintió feliz y no era el único, todos los niños querían subir a un dragón , incluyendo a Ruby

"Genial, vamos a ir fuera para el gran final", dijo MagiRed eran todos los tribunales y de cinco Magiranger marcar su teléfono y decir "Maagi Magos mágico" y convertirse en su gigante Majin, MagiGreen era un minotauro, MagiPink un hada,Magiblue en una sirena, MagiYellow en garuda y MagiRed un guerrero humanoide de color rojo

La gente estaba asombrada

"Wow, también se puede convertir en criaturas gigantes", dijo Ruby gritando de emoción

Entonces Magos Tauro, Magos sirena, Magos Garuda, Magos Hada y gritar "Maagi Jiruma Jinga" Ellos se fusionan y forman Magi Dragón

"También se fusionan para formar un dragón", dijo Blake con asombro

"Si, como podrás ver cada Súper Sentai, tiene su propio poder para tener su propio robot gigante, en este caso Magiranger los cinco puede convertirse en su propio robot con el y formar a magidragon y MagiKing. Yo también, pero sólo puedo invocarla un tren y transformarlo en un robot gigante ", dijo MagiShine

Ruby mira MagiMother y Wolzard fuego "Y ustedes?"

"Yo podia invocar antes Dark Horse Magia Barikion y transformarme en gigante para combinarme con el, pero ya no está con nosotros ahora," dije Wolzard fuego

"Y usted que hace?" dijo yang para MagiMother

"Sólo puedo hacerme gigante eso todo", dijo MagiMother

"Hey quieren cruzar el cielo", dijo MagiRed para colocar a todos en magidragon "volar alto, magidragon"

Magidragon salió volando en el cielo, las personas y los niños asombrados y felices ;el equipo RWBY se unio al vuelo, una experiencia divertida.

"La envidia que tendran el equipo JNPR de lo que se están perdiendo por no ir con nosotros", dijo Ruby chillando de emoción

 **(Mientras tanto baliza)**

"ACHOO!" Dijo todo el equipo JNPR

"Creo que cogimos un resfriado", dijo Jaune

"Alguien está hablando de nosotros", dijo Pirra

"¿Quién podría ser? Tal vez una persona importante, o tal vez un grupo de magos que usan trajes de spandex de colores diferentes", dijo Nora

Ren hizo un facepalm "Nora, usted y las cosas locas que usted dice, no hay forma de que pasa", suspiró

 **(Regreso con otros)**

Después del vuelo, magidragon regresó al restaurante y se convirtió en sus formas guardabosques, dejando a todos contentos,

! Achoo ", dijeron los ocho guardaparques, sabiendo que a alguien le dicen acerca de ellos

Al final de los ocho guardaparques, se fusionaron para volver a mi forma de magna Ryunoid, y luego volver a mi forma original

"Valla, lo que realmente es difícil de usar un equipo de Super Sentai, mi cabeza gira" Dije recuperardome de lo sucedido

"Señor" ;mire al niño del cumpleaños fue quien me llamó y me dijo "gracias, este fue mi mejor cumpleaños" sonrio junto con los otros niños, los adultos me aplaudieron por lo que había hecho, el equipo RWBY también me aplaudió

"Gracias, sin eso, yo sólo quería que todo el mundo sea feliz es todo," dije avergonzado

Todo ha ido bien, el restaurante me dio un almuerzo gratis por lo que hice y el equipo RWBY y yo volvimos hacia Beacon

"No van a creer que eras un grupo de héroes, que se convirtió en un dragón gigante y navegamos el cielo", dijo Ruby, aun de emoción

"Realmente nos sorprendió", dijo Yang

"Si realmente fue una gran experiencia", dijo Weiss

" hizo felices a todos", dijo Blake

"Puedo decir que me gusta mucho ayudar", le dije

"Yo, pero con todo lo que pasó no pudo encontrar un buen tipo para divertirme," dijo MIMI

"Tal vez para la próxima vez, ahora de vuelta a la academia", le dije

Con el equipo de divertirse y ayudar a mucha gente decir que el trabajo de un héroe nunca se hace, aunque sea en el descanso

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que encontré mi historia, espero que avances, te doy las gracias por la lectura y si es posible, ayuda a dar pensamientos serios de honor, estamos en el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	9. Chapter 8

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas de franquicias (por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth) exceptuar magna Ryunoid, Mimi y Mr. Universo (mi versión) que son creaciones de minas**

 **CAPÍTULO 8: CONOCIENDO multiverso (parte 1)**

Fue otra semana aquí en Beacon, después de soportar otra clase del profesor Port; muy aburrido, Blake era la única que tomaba notas en caso de que si él hacía alguna prueba;Después de la clase estabamos en la cafetería con el equipo RWBY y el equipo de JNPR;Ruby estaba diciendo de lo que hicimos en el fin de semana, cuando me convertí en Magirangers y la parte que voló en un dragón.

"Realmente voló en un dragón!" dijo asombrado Jaune

"Si realmente increíble, pero antes de que Daniel transformó en un ... como se les llamaba? Dicho de rubí

"Era una familia de magos y su nombre era Mahou Sentai Magirangers" Dije

"Sí, ellos fueron llamados ,sus trajes era rojo, otro verde, azul, amarillo, rosa, blanco y uno tenía una armadura carmesí", dijo Rubí

Equipo JNPR tenía los ojos abiertos en esa parte, Nora tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro marcado

"¿Ocurre algo?" dije

"No, lo que ocurre que en ese día, nos dio un estornudo fuerte y Nora dijo que un grupo de magos trajes coloridos estaba hablando de nosotros", dijo Pirra

Hubo un silencio que si era una coincidencia, por la razón estornude cuando yo estaba en mi forma de Magirangers.

"Yo realmente no esperaba esto", dijo Yang

"Oh, espera casi se me olvida;cinco de ellos se volvieron criaturas gigantes y cuatro de ellos se fusionaron para formar el dragón", dijo Ruby

"No puede ser y me lo perdí, no es justo, no es justo", dijo Nora en frustración

"Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que existen en el mundo, Daniel", dijo Ren

"Sería bueno que nos diga de todos los personajes de tu mundo", dijo Ruby

"No es una mala idea, les parece que más tarde,les hablo de algunos de los muchos mundos que se crearon mi universo", dijo

"Creo que, bueno, yo también quiero saber qué piensa la gente acerca de nosotros", dijo Yang

"Me siento bien, los veo en la noche en mi habitación, pueden aportar algo para comer", dije y añadí "¿Dpmde estas MIMI?"

"Estoy aquí", dijo Mimi saliendo de nuevo en la ropa de Ren

"¿Como sigues haciendo eso? Cerre las puertas y ventanas, bien pero?" dijo Ren

"Mi secreto", dijo Mimi

"Déjame adivinar, te escondes debajo de su cama, esperando cuando se duerme", le dije

"Como ustedes saben", dijo MIMI

PAM! la golpeé en la cabeza de MIMI

"¿Cuántas veces te digo a usted, no hacerlo de nuevo", dije

"Lo siento", dijo MIMI

"Nota mental, revisar toda la habitación cada vez que vaya a dormir", penso Ren

"Al igual que un robot puede ser pervertido?" Said Weiss

"Cuando somos creados, nos dan una parte de la personalidad de Mr. Universo", dijo Mimi

"Eso, entonces Mr. Universo es un pervertido", dijo

"Realmente es el rey de los pervertidos, de vez en cuando se ve en los portales, las mujeres que se bañan", dijo Mimi

"No tienen principios, como alguien así es el creador de todo el universo!" dijo Weiss

 **(Mientras tanto)**

"ACHOO! Realmente creo que alguien habla de mí", dijo Mr. Universo

 **(Volver a la historia)**

"Mejor no pensar más en ello, nos vemos más tarde", le dije al retirarse

Era tarde, todo estaba listo los dos equipos entraron en mi habitación con papas fritas, bebidas y dulces no sentarse en el suelo para empezar a explicar

"Bueno, para empezar, usted sabe que el universo tiene resultados infinitos", dije

"Lo hago, en definitiva si el universo tiene un resultado es positivo, el otro puede tener efectos negativos o cero", dijo Blake

Todo el mundo mira a Blake

"He leído mucho sobre la teoría del universo, por favor, siga Daniel", dijo Blake

"Sí, bueno en resumen mi mundo llamado Tierra debido a que el sistema solar, somos el único planeta con seres humanos, animales, etc., además de mi planeta está dividido en continentes donde cada uno tiene su propia cultura y lengua", le dije

"Déjame ayudarte, **active** imagen" MIMI dijo de su pecho y genera una proyección del planeta

"Wow, genial", dijo Rubí

"Como ya he dicho, cada parte se divide en continente americano, Asia, Europa, Oceanía y África, cada uno en diferentes países tiene su propio idioma, el idioma que viene de América, específicamente los Estados Unidos, Inglés se llama" Dije

"Curiosamente, nuestro idioma provienen de este lugar", dijo Ren

"Sí, yo hablo español,la razon que me entienden es que arreglo este problema permitiendo entender lo que ustedes dicen y ustedes entiendan lo que digo", dije

"¿Cuántas lenguas hay en total?" dijo Jaune

"No sé, los únicos que conozco son Inglés, español, japonés, francés, italiano, portugués, alemán, coreano, chino, etc., cada lugar tiene su propia forma de comunicarse", dijo

"Muchos", dijo Yang

"Muchas de las historias de mi mundo como los héroes que me han visto cuando me transformado, estan en mi mundo por lo general de los Estados Unidos y Japón", le dije

MIMI proyecta . y Japón

"Vamos a empezar con los Estados Unidos, donde su mundo se originó, fueron creados por Monty Oum en estudios de Rooster Teeth" Dije

"Sería como nuestro padre", dijo Pirra

"Más o menos, su mundo está lleno de fans, son estrellas, literalmente, puede enseñar al MIMI apertura", dijo

"Entendido", dijo Mimi y me mostró la apertura

(RWBY Volumen 1 Apertura / le buscan YOUTUBE)

"Wow eso es genial", dijo Ruby y Nora

"No puedo creerlo", dijo Weiss

"Ahora lo que Nora dijo acerca de los fans piensan de ustedes", dije; primer punto de Ruby "Ruby,te consideran con mucho talento, que también es muy adorable especialmente cuando poner ojos de cachorro y su comportamiento infantil"

"Gracias", dijo sonrojándose Ruby

"Yang, considere la diversión y que cualquier hombre le gustaría tener como novia, pero a veces tienen miedo cuando te enojas", dije

"Viene con el paquete, pero debo admitir que soy un imán para los hombres", dijo Yang

"Weiss en un principio te odiaban por su personalidad arrogante, pero cuando vieron tu lado amigable te respetan mejor ahora", dijo

"En primer lugar, no me gusta que piensen mal de mí, pero gracias a que me respetan ahora", dijo Weiss

"Blake, mucha gente admira por sus ideales tanto faunos y los seres humanos viven en la convivencia, además de sus características y tus ojos se ganaron el corazón de algunos hombres también", le dije

"Gracias", dijo Blake con una sonrisa

"Jaune, la gente avergonzado de que tu ser el más débil, pero al ver su progreso, estan con seguridad que seras un gran cazador, y oí que algunas chicas se interesan en ti", le dije

"Jejeje, realmente piensa eso de mí", dijo sonrojándose Jaune

"Sí, Pirra todo lo que admiro tanto hombres como mujeres, eres talentosa , técnicamente bella , fuerte, gran amiga,eres un modelo a seguir" dije

"Gracias por decírmelo", dijo Pirra

"La gente que tiene a Nora divertirse al ver las cosas locas que hace y las personas a Ren da grandes condolencias al tener que soportarla", le dije

"Voy a dar más divertido si se lo piden", dijo Nora sacando su martillo

"Nora no baja su arma y mi respeto por las personas que entienden lo que tengo que aguantar", dijo Ren

"Hey ... buen punto", dijo Nora

"De hecho, muchas personas escriben fanfiction de ustedes", le dije

"¿Qué es fanfiction?" Said Jaune

"Estas son historias creadas por los fans, técnicamente son historias que podrían haber vivido, por ejemplo, uno en el que los faunos son dominantes en la tierra; otros que ustedes son del sexo opuesto, otros que Ruby tiene un hermano gemelo, que la formación de los equipo es diferente, en otros que sus personalidades son opuestos como Nora menos hiperactivo, un Blake sociable o Yang que se comporta como una dama; También uno Yang y Blake están saliendo como pareja y otra des en relacion a crossover ", dije

Todos estábamos sorprendidos de aprender de las diferentes versiones del mundo, especialmente Ruby

"Tengo un hermano gemelo en otro mundo!" dijo Rubí

Yang miró Blake cuando escucharon la penúltima parte

"Entonces," dijo burlonamente

"Ni una palabra de esto", dijo Blake crispar escuchar esa parte

"Otra cosa, ¿qué es un crossover?" dicha Jaune para romper el silencio

"Estas son las historias que combinan un personaje de otro mundo al suyo"dije

"Es como la misma cosa cuando usted vino aquí", dijo Blake

"Sí, vamos a empezar uno de esos mundos llamados RWBBYVerse: Clash of Heroes de bcarandang1, cuenta la historia del héroe Ben Tennyson llegar a su mundo, imágenes MIMI por favor", le dije

MIMI proyectar la imagen de un niño de 16 años de edad, llevaba camisa es negro y tiene una franja verde en el centro con una zona verde de 10 rayas en los lados de la camisa, con pantalones marrones con bolsillos en las rodillas y zapatos de color verdes y cabello castaño y ojos verdes que llevaba un reloj extraño en su brazo

"Él es Ben Tennyson. La herramienta más poderosa el Omnitrix,Un joven que tiene el poder de ser un superheroe"dije

"¿Te refieres a ese extraño reloj que tiene en su muñeca," dijo Jaune

"Sí, le permite transformarse en diversos extraterrestres para vencer el mal", le dije

"Aliens!" Todos dijeron

"Si tiene el ADN de un millón de extranjeros, pero sólo se puede utilizar en 70, reproduce vídeo MIMI", dijo

Lo que vieron fue como Ben transformarse en extranjeros como villanos que luchan payasos robot incluso un calamar alienígenas

"Valla, ahora que es una máquina de romper las piernas", dijo Nora

"Hay más comenzó a usar el Omnitrix cuando tenía 10 años de edad y lo usó para salvar el mundo en más de una ocasión," dije

"Impresionante, pero cómo llegó a nuestro mundo?" dijo yang

"Un enemigo lanzo una bomba que lo llevó a este mundo, por desgracia, la bomba lo divide en varios clones, que vive con usted en este mundo es un clon, estaba deprimido, pero se sentía mejor, sobre todo Yang son novios en ese universo "dicho

"Novios!" dijo Yang sorprendida

"Si ellos empezaron, tenían mucho en común en todo con juegos de palabras" dije riendo de la expresión de Yang

"Oh, sí, Yang uno,los demas cero en tener un novio"dijo Yang

Con rostros enojados todo parece tan sólo decir eso

"No seas asi,muchos de ustedes en otros universos encontrado el amor de su vida, aunque la mayoría son de Yang"dije

"Oh sí, es mi cumpleaños, mi cumpleaños, soy realmente un imán para los mundos otros chicos", dijo Yang incluso causando molestias a los demás

"Permítanme continuar, pero me gustan las historias que los fans,algunos molestan mí, sobre todo por parte de los limones" Dije

"Los limones?" Said Ruby

"No me gusta hablar de eso en voz alta, por lo dire en voz baja,cerquense por favor" dije

Fueron, pues, cuando se enteraron delo que pasaba,todos tenían las caras rojas de vergüenza

"Por Dios! Algunas personas realmente hacen eso con nosotros, describiendo relaciones sexuales con personas de otro universo", dijo Weiss con disgusto

"A veces, pero si" dije sonrojado

"Quiero leer esto ahora mismo", dijo Yang con una sonrisa pícara

"Yang" dicho rubí

"Mejor cambio tema, MIMI, otra imagen por favor", le dije

La siguiente imagen era de Generator Rex

"Es el tipo que hace que las armas de su cuerpo", dijo Rubí

"De hecho, recuerda Rex Salazar, bueno para empezar su mundo hace seis años, cuando era un niño, sus padres trabajaban en el proyecto nanite", le dije

"Nanite proyecto?" Said Blake

"Dirigido a construir pequeñas máquinas llamadas nanite, podría curar enfermedades, órganos de reparación, y restauración de partes perdidas era la clave para salvar el mundo, rex tuvo un accidente y poner nanite para salvarlo, pero él volvió a los poderes otorgados visto", le dije

"¿Qué pasó después?" Dicha Pirra

"Los padres rex, encontró que aquellos que financió el proyecto quería usarlo como arma, para descubrir decidido activar el sistema de autodestrucción para que nadie se va a utilizar para el mal, como se le llama causando el evento nanite", le dije con tristeza

Hubo un silencio, algunas personas se veían tan furioso que la clave utilizada para el bien del mundo con fines egoístas

"¿Qué pasó con Rex y sus padres?" Said Rubí

"Los padres de Rex murieron;él se salvo porque los nanite lo salvaran de la explosion,el tenia un hermano mayor se llama César sobrevivió pero su nave fue atrapada por un agujero de tiempo tratando de volver", dije

"Así que si él tiene una infancia dolorosa," dije yang triste por lo sucedido

"No hace mucho tiempo, perdió su memoria para que no recordaba nada, cuando se convirtió en" Dije

MIMI una imagen de una manera mecánica gigante que tenía la más actualizada construye Rex

"¿Es eso rex, pero ¿cómo?" dijo Weiss

"De esta forma fue como los nanite lo protegieron;se convirtió en un robot gigante,destruyo la mayor parte de la ciudad,lo peor era muy inestable y exploto;regreso a la normalidad pero perdió la memoria solamente sabia su nombre"dije

"Su vida era realmente una mierda, que tenga a sus padres muertos, perdió a un hermano, y entonces se convierten en un robot que destruye la ciudad y luego pierde su memoria; realmente es una mierda", dijo Yang

"No todo fue malo para él,MIMI imagen por favor", le dije

Apareció un hombre mayor con traje verde con el lazo negro, que tenía el pelo negro corto y su expresión era seria no podía ver sus ojos porque tenía unos lentes negros

"Fue rescatado por este hombre, el agente de seis obras a la agencia de la Providencia en contra de lo sucedido con el evento nanite, no habla mucho, el le ayudó y vieron lo que podría ser, al final de un equipo se convirtió, junto con la doctora Rebecca y vacaciones un mono luchador llamado Bobo Haha " dijE y se fue como miniaturas rex estaba con ellos, la diversión y la salvación del mundo, Ruby y Nora sorprendido por lo que vieron a un mono luchando

"Genial, debemos tener esos nanites, imaginar cómo sería tener máquinas para formar los brazos y saque a tope", dijo Nora

Ruby pensó que sería genial tambien Jaune y Yang pensaron lo mismo,Me reí un poco y dije:

"Si es que no se conviertan en un EVO"

"EVO?" Said Ren

"Si algunos nanites están dentro de todos los seres humanos fuera, pero si se activan son inestables y mutar la gente en monstruos llamados EVO" Dije

Imágenes gastadas que estas criaturas estaban en estado de shock, algunos habían disgustado su apariencia

"Entonces, no es una buena idea tener los nanite si se convirtieron en eso", dijo Ren

"El lado bueno, también Rex ademas de crear armas puede curar a los EVO para volver a las personas a la normalidad"dije

"¡Qué alivio", dijo Jaune

"Cambiar el tema, junto universo de Mortal Kombat, hay varios mundos importantes son la tierra y el Netherrealm, propietaria de Netherrealm era un ser maligno llamado Shao Khan quería conquistar todos los reinos, pero Raiden guardián de la tierra se detuvo en desafío que tuvo que someterse", dijo

"¿Cuál es el reto?" Said Blake

"de acuerdo con las reglas si un mundo era conquistar la otra deberá presentar al torneo Mortal Kombat, donde los dos mundos eran para elegir los mejores luchadores para definir el destino del mundo, y como su nombre sugiere pueden matar a su oponente, pero mejor no ver las imágenes "e dije

"¿Por qué tan grave es?" Dijo Yang

"Lo hago para proteger Ruby de imágenes violentas, además ninguno de ustedes le gustaría ver a alguien que salen los intestinos de su boca o su corazón arrancado de su pecho o los tire de la médula espinal y el uso de sus nervios como hilos de las marionetas entre otras cosas, "dije

Todo el mundo está en silencio, incluso náuseas, que era mejor que no ver estas imágenes

"Tal vez no vamos a ver", dijo Jaune como todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación de lo que dijo

"En resumen derrotado Shao Kahn, la venganza tratamiento, engañados, pero los héroes de la tierra, que guardan ambos mundos", le dije

"Un final feliz, al menos," dijo Rubí

"Bueno, es un poco tarde, tenemos que ir a dormir, mañana seguimos contando con el otro mundo", dijo Jaune bostezo

"Es el mejor, mañana lo hará también el fin de semana", dijo bostezando

"Buenas noches", dijo el equipo JNPR

"MIMI tu te quedas aquí", le dije mientras MIMI intentó zafarse

"Está bien, me doy por vencido", dijo MIMI levantando las manos

"Vamos también, buenas noches Danny", dijo Ruby

Se fueron a la puerta y me dicen antes de cerrar

"Por favor, diga acerca de su mundo", dijo Blake

"Fue interesante, pero no me gusta la gente hace eso a nosotros con el de los limones" Weiss dijo algo disgustado

"Sí yo también y no escucharon la peor parte"dije

"Hey, puede imprimir estos textos para leer", dijo Yang

Pero nadie lo vio pero, Blake se movía la cabeza para pedir a estos textos también

"Realmente son muy sucio", dijo Weiss

"¡Hermana!" dijo Rubí con fastidio

"De acuerdo, pero digo, tengo curiosidad lo que escriben,nada más", dijo Yang

MIMI,se acercó a Yang,le susurró "descuidado, voy a imprimir este texto" Miro a Blake y le guiñó un ojo a entender que también pasa esos textos

"MIMI, ¿qué estás haciendo?" dije

"No sólo decir adiós", dijo Mimi, sacudiendo la cabeza

"Bueno, hasta mañana", le dije

"Nos vemos mañana", dijo el equipo RWBY

todo se ha ido, me acosté en mi cama, yo no estaba seguro de si debo les he hablado de estos mundos, pero era mejor que ellos sabían y cerré los ojos, pero no sabía lo que iba a venir mañana.

 **(Contado en 3ºperson)**

Cuando Daniel dormía;MIMI levantó una pantalla de su pecho y salió que era Mr. Universo y en silencio, dijo

"Y avanzará nuestro amigo", dijo Mr. Universo

"Ha mejorado, le gusta su nueva vida aquí", dijo en voz baja MIMI

"Perfecto, siga su progreso recuerda la advertencia, lo que debería mejorar, porque el destino del universo depende de ello", dijo Mr. Universo

"¿Crees que estará listo?" dijo MIMI

"Claro, necesita más experiencia pero prepárate para lo que viene, también tenga en cuenta que él contaba con algunos universos con sus nuevos amigos," dijo Mr. Universo

"Sí, mañana va a seguir hablando de otros mundos", dijo MIMI

"Excelente, es mejor que sepan acerca de ellos, ya que también son parte del plan", dijo Mr. Universo

"Cuando le dices, ¿qué pasó?" MIMI dijo preocupado

"Todavía llevará tiempo, le permitire que disfrute su vida y que se divierta tambien"dijo

"Entendido", dijo MIMI

La señal es corto y mantiene la pantalla MIMI miró a su compañero y pensamiento

"Lucha hasta el final, Daniel porque algo malo suceda en tu vida, espero que vive por lo que sucedera en el futuro"dijo MIMI cerrando sus ojos para dormir

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que encontré mi historia, espero que avances, te doy las gracias por la lectura y si es posible, ayuda a dar pensamientos serios de honor, estamos en el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	10. Chapter 9

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas de franquicias (por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth) exceptuar magna Ryunoid, Mimi y Mr. Universo (mi versión) que son creaciones de minas**

 **CAPÍTULO 9: CONOCIENDO multiverso (parte 2)**

Un nuevo día amaneció; me extiendo un poco y voy a la cafetería a comer algo; Me encontré con el equipo RWBY y el equipo JNPR. Podía escuchar a Nora que estaba teniendo un sueño, pensando que era el Ursa de nuevo, me acerqué y lo que escuché fue diferente.

"De repente apareció un ejército de robots, Ren formó su brazo una espada verde y yo unos guantes de brazo puntas de acero gigante", dijo Nora

"Hola a todos, que es lo que, ahora está contando Nora?" Dije y me miró

"Hola Daniel, bueno en resumen desde que hablamos con usted sobre su universo, Nora estado soñando con una invasión alienígena y podría crear armas con su cuerpo", dijo Ren

"Como estaba diciendo, luchamos con el robot y salvos el día y héroe Ben Tennyson me dieron su reloj y yo nos hicimos muchos, los extranjeros", dijo Nora pero Agregó repente "espera, Daniel probablemente se transformará en él, que me prestara su reloj, deje por favor "con estrellas en sus ojos

"Es cierto, por favor, transformarlo y prestar el reloj", dijo Ruby con estrellas

"No creo que se puede, además si les presto el Omnitrix, podrian destruir la academia en un momento, "dije imaginando el resultado

"Tiene un punto válido Ruby", dijo Blake

Nora y Ruby se sintieron decepcionados al escuchar esto

"Parece que si continuo con algunos universos", le dije mientras me comí mi desayuno

"Usted puede dejar que termine de comer", dijo Mimi comer una rebanada de pastel

"Dime que otros universos continúa hoy", dijo Yang

"Todavía estoy en los Estados Unidos ... y es el mundo de los superhéroes, como los de los cómic" Dije

"Creo que es perfecto para mí y mi hermana nos gusta cómics", dijo Yang

"Hay diferentes tipos de cómics, pero los más frecuentes son Marvel y DC Comics" Dije

"El mismo tema, diferentes mundos", dijo Pirra

"Voy a mencionar algunos son los que yo conozco, vamos a empezar con mavel"

"Al igual que otros mundos, el universo se divide en varios, sino que hablo específicamente del universo que 616 todo se originó" Dije

MIMI dibuja su proyección y muestra a un hombre en un traje azul con una Estella en su pecho y rayas rojas y blancas alrededor de la cintura, vestido con máscara tenía una A en frente con las alas en los laterales, es muy musculoso y dominado un rojo escudo redondo y el borde centro azul con una estrella en el centro.

"Él es Steve Rogers, también conocido como el Capitán América, era un soldado en el ejército de Estados Unidos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, fue elegido para poner a prueba la fórmula de super-soldado, y se convirtió en el primer superhéroe, pero durante una misión para detener un misil cayó en la Antártida y que congeló por un largo tiempo, Él sobrevivió, pero el mundo ha cambiado, y se tomó el tiempo para acostumbrarse es uno de los Vengadores, los más poderosos héroes del mundo, representa el símbolo de la justicia estadounidense " dije

"Es genial, pero porque los colores", dijo Yang

"Tal vez un mensaje de patriotismo en su mundo", dijo Blake

"Exactamente, en ese momento muchos héroes llevaban los colores patrios en apoyo de sus ideales, dejar que el próximo", dijo

La siguiente cosa que mostró fue un ser que lleva una armadura roja con una máscara de color amarillo con los ojos azules en el pecho de la luz brillante, este hizo a Ruby estaba fascinado, gritó de emoción

"Es Ironman, también conocido como Tony Stark, playboy millonario, dueño de Industrias Stark y el hombre más inteligente de normas propias, arrogante y de vez en cuando se cree mejor que otros", le dije

"Excepto la parte de playboy y las armaduras, sería como el Weiss Schnee de los superhéroes", dijo Yang provocando algunas risas de la heredera

"No es divertido", dijo Weiss

"Sufre una lesión en el pecho severo cuando un pedazo de metralla cerca de su corazón y lo amenazaron de muerte durante un secuestro en el que sus captores tratan de obligarlo a construir un arma de destrucción masiva, porque antes Industrias Stark construian armas", le dije

"Ciertamente no hizo esa arma o sí?", Dijo Jaune

"No, en cambio crea una poderosa armadura para salvar su vida y escapar de su cautiverio. A continuación, utilice la armadura para proteger al mundo como Iron Man, nada ell construido muchas armaduras no estoy del todo" que se dijo como MIMI imágenes en movimiento de su armadura y podrían hágalo estaba pegado al rubí

"Ruby, la tierra de mi hermana", dijo Yang agitando la mano delante de ella

"es tan hermoso" Ruby dijo babeando

"Ruby", dijo Yang gritando SU HERMANA

"¡Qué!" Dijo Rubí convirtiéndose

"Tú te quedas atascado en sus fantasías de nuevo", dijo Yang

"Parece que si seguimos en mi habitación Creo que estamos llamando la atención", dijo la nota de que muchas personas se están acercando

Fuimos a mi habitación para continuar

"Debido a que no tienen tiempo las cosas mucho resumirá" Dije

MIMI mostró a un hombre en el traje rojo y azul con telarañas alrededor de la zona roja tenía una araña en el pecho

"Peter Parker era un adolescente normal, pero cuando usted está de excursión a un laboratorio, fue mordido por una araña, le dio la capacidad de escalar las paredes, es inteligente y creo tiradores telarañas con ellos pueden lanzar telarañas como una araña de verdad", le dije

"Quiero una picadura de araña y tienen poderes como él", dijo Nora

"No es una buena idea, no sabes que las mutaciones podrían salir", dijo Ren

"Sin embargo, su mejor arma es su sentido arácnido para evitar el peligro aun si el no puede verlo le dije al pasar imágenes MIMI de su sentido arácnido

"Esa capacidad serviría mucho a un cazador, sabiendo el peligro que les rodea", dijo Pirra

"Usted ya sabe Ghost Rider gracias a MIMI así pasar a la siguiente," dije

La siguiente fue una criatura verde con los músculos grandes; Lleva pantalones púrpura rotas, verde el pelo corto y una mirada de enojo

"Es hulk antes de que fuera Bruce Banner un gran científico, el estudio de los rayos gamma, pero un accidente rompió el reactor y se absorbe la radiación, cuando estaba enojado se convirtió en Hulk, fue tratado como un monstruo, pero era un buen héroe tenía problemas de ira y mientras más enojado es mas fuertes era él ", le dije

"Igual Yang cuando tiene problemas de ira", dijo riendo Ruby

"No tengo problemas de ira", dijo Yang

Tuvimos una mirada en blanco en ella

"Bueno, por lo que se ve que me pongo muy emocionado", dijo Yang en la vergüenza

"Sólo un poco", dijo Ruby

"Bueno, me enojo con frecuencia, son felices", dijo Yang cubrirse de vergüenza

"Karma" dijo Weiss, recordando que estaba molesta anteriormente; tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

"Como nota al margen hay un universo de Marvel, pero es un apocalipsis zombie, es peor que zombis normales, zombis con súper poderes", dije

Había un aire de miedo imaginar siendo atacado por una horda de zombis con súper poderes, que a nadie le gustaría

"Me alegro de que no está en este universo," dije Jaune miedo

"Si yo no quiero que esto suceda en nuestro mundo", dijo el Ruby de miedo

"No me molestaría luchar contra ellos, incluso si son superhéroes zombies, si atacan a mi hermana o a mis amigos se sentirán mi ira", dijo Yang con los ojos rojos y crujir los nudillos

 **(Mientras tanto en la Tierra-2149, los zombis marvel)**

Héroes y villanos Muchos zombis sintieron un escalofrío por la espalda sin ninguna razón para

"Alguien más se estremeció por la espalda", dijo zombie Spiderman

"Como si alguien nos esta amenazado", dijo el Ironman zombie

"Debe ser alguien fuerte, hasta yo sentí ese escalofrío", dijo el glotón zombie

"Wow, debe ser alguien con una fuerza monstruosa como Hulk, para que Wolverine sentir un escalofrio", dijo zombie Spiderman

 **(Volver a la historia)**

"ACHOO!" dijo yang estornudos

"Esta bien Yang" Dijo rubí

"Si tan sólo estornudar", dijo Yang frotándose la nariz

"Mejor buena, que el mundo de los superhéroes de DC Comics", dijo

El primero fue un hombre que llevaba un traje gris oscuro y una máscara y manto negro, parecía tener la forma de un murciélago en el pecho, incluso tenía el símbolo de una

"Bruce Wayne perdió a sus padres cuando era un niño", le dije

"¿porque todos los superhéroes comienzan su vida de esta manera?" dijo Weiss

"En algunos casos, se continuó porque tenía que llevar el negocio de la familia como un niño, comenzó su vida la práctica de artes marciales, que estudia para ser un gran detective y él también era un genio diseñar su traje de estar inspirado por un murciélago para asustar a sus enemigos y es conocido como el Caballero Oscuro, Batman, el primer héroe sin poderes ", dijo

"A veces el miedo es un arma útil en la lucha", dijo Blake

"Sí, él trabaja solo, pero de vez en cuando pide ayuda, pero también tiene planes en caso de s uno de sus aliados se volvió en contra", dijo

"¿No es paranoica", dijo paseo

"A veces, es mejor tener planes para cualquier situación, no sé lo que puede pasar", dijo Pirra

MIMI próxima que mostraba a una joven que llevaba un traje rojo y amarillo, marcas poseían rayos a los lados de la cabeza, tenía un rayo en el pecho

"Barry Allen, conocido como Flash es el héroe más rápido en su mundo también podía moverse, pensar y reaccionar a la velocidad en humanos, que era policía y científico, pero cuando un rayo cayó en su laboratorio lleno de productos químicos que bañaban Allen, la creación de un accidente que le daría una velocidad super y reflejos increíbles ", dijo

"¿Qué tan rápido puede ser?" dijo Rubí

"Qué tan rápido puede ser no lo se pero en un historia llamada Flashpoint se demostró que podía correr tan rápido como pudo viajar en el tiempo para tratar de salvar su vida o mejor, tratar de devolver la vida a su madre que fallecio cuando era un niño fue algo que hizo, para tener en cuenta lo rápido que puede ser "Dije

"¡Qué!" Dijeron que todos oyeron

"Como puede correr tan rápido, rompe todas las leyes de la física", dijo Weiss sorprendió

"Pero sabiendo todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora, no es de extrañar que pueden hacer esto", dijo Ren

"Yo no creo que pueda correr tan rápido incluso con mi Semblanza" dije rubí

"Ir a la siguiente, fotos MIMI por favor", le dije

El siguiente era una mujer delgada con el pelo largo negro y ojos azules a hombros, vestido con una blusa sin tirantes rojo sostenido por un par de oro que parecen dos de W, tiene una tanga azul con estrellas. Ella lleva un cinturón de oro grande, tiene pulseras de plata alrededor de sus muñecas.

"Wonder Woman o conocido en su país como la Princesa Diana de Themyscira,

Él es un guerrero de la princesa de las Amazonas; las amazonas son un grupo de mujeres fuertes y valientes, se crea como símbolo de que las mujeres podían luchar y defenderse sin hombres, su demanda se basa en los colores de la patria americana, y se considera la primera heroína femenina ", dijo

"Girl power", dijo Yang el puño en el aire

Las chicas estaban contentos de que había alguien en otro mundo mostrando al mundo que la mujer puede ser fuerte, valiente y hermosa sin la ayuda de los hombres, que se sentían identificados Pirra

 **(En algún lugar de la tierra 52 Dc)**

Mujer Maravilla no sintió nada, una cálida sensación como si alguien hablaba de ella con orgullo, ella sonrió de que alguien habló bien de ella

 **(Volver a la historia, otra vez)**

"Esta es la última y luego habló de los héroes de Japón MIMI usted sabe que ya lo hacen", le dije

La imagen muestra a un hombre negro con un pelo rizo natural que cae sobre la frente, y tiene ojos azules, robustos, Su traje es esencialmente un par de johns largo pantalón azul brillante y botas rojas, una capa roja y una cinta amarilla en el pecho tenía el emblema de un diamante con una S en el

"Kal-El o Clark Kent su nombre en la tierra, fue disparado a la Tierra desde el planeta condenado Krypton cuando hace poco era un bebé, fue criado por una pareja que encontró la nave estrellada. Ellos dotados de su hijo adoptado un fuerte sentido de la compasión que un día beneficia al mundo entero. "Dije

"Es triste que su planeta es destruido, pero estoy contento de tener una nueva familia", dijo Rubí

"descubre sus poderes cuando crezcan rayos de su sol a la tierra se le dio poderes mucho más allá de los de la gente normal, los poderes explorados durante un viaje alrededor del mundo en busca de pistas sobre su origen, cuando descubrí su origen, aprendió a utilizar sus poderes, él diseñó su traje basado en lo que había aprendido de su patrimonio kryptoniano y adoptaron el nombre que le dio el periodista Lois Lane, la lucha por la verdad y la justicia como "Superman", le dije

"Valla, qué poderes tiene?" dijo Jaune

"En resumen, súper fuerza, vuelo, super velocidad, visión de calor, aliento de hielo, absorbe la energía solar para ser más fuertes, invulnerabilidad, súper fuerza, súper oído, visión telescópica, visión de la radiografía, super olfato, inteligencia super, super memoria y otras potencias más "Dije

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por el poder de Superman, era tan poderoso

"Ese tipo es impresionante, pero sin duda tiene debilidades", dijo Yang

"Es débil contra Kryptonite es una sustancia radiactiva que vino a la Tierra después de la explosión de Krypton, pero hay diferentes colores que debilita Superman es verde, lo deja totalmente sin poderes, si se expone también en el sol rojo pierde habilidades de Krypton cuando se expone a la energía solar y la energía de color rojo debe ser recargada con el sol amarillo para recuperar y es débil contra la magia ", le dije

"Datos de interés, es bueno tomar notas, si nos topamos con alguien como Superman", dijo Ren tomar notas

"Ahora sigue héroes Japón y empezó con ganas de saber, Naruto Uzumaki", dijo

La imagen mostraba a un joven el pelo de punta rubio, ojos azules, tenía tres marcas de bigotes en ambas mejillas, sus ropas eran una naranja chándal con negro en la zona de los hombros y alrededor de la cintura, pantalones de color naranja con una bolsa pequeña para almacenar sus armas adjuntos en la pierna derecha, el sandalias típicas del ninja ninja de color negro y una banda de color negro con el símbolo de Konoha

"Es muy guapo", dijo Yang lamiéndose los labios

"Como ya he dicho antes que su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki es una aldea ninja de Konoha, si la pregunta no es un Fauno, estas son marcas de nacimiento", dije sabiendo que alguien iba a preguntar, pero mire hacia abajo y dije con voz triste ", pero que sufrió desde la infancia, más que nada que cualquier otro Fauno en este mundo"

Eso llamó la atención en absoluto hasta Blake, tratado peor que faunos no entendían

"Se puede explicar mejor", dijo Blake

"si me disculpan, me hace muy triste, todo empieza desde que nació el pueblo estaba siendo atacado por un Demonio de Nueve Colas Kyuubi" me dijo y la imagen del demonio de nueve colas y añadió "el cuarto Hokage fue mostrado, que es como jefe de la aldea, la bestia se enfrentó, como la derrota no podía poner en un recién nacido, su hijo exactamente, Naruto Uzumaki,era ese niño "

Todo el lugar un aire frío era aprender de la historia triste

"¿Por que hacerlo?" Said Blake

"sus padres sabían que podía ser un héroe y que podrían proteger a la ciudad, pero los aldeanos le culpa de la muerte de la Hokage y desde allí llamaron" demonio ", fue golpeado, herido, incluyendo un poco de historia, torturados e incluso enterrado vivo, que no sabía la razón por la que lo hicieron ", le dije

Yo no podía creer lo que oía que la gente lo trata bien, era un simple niño fue tratado peor que faunos, muchos tenían una mirada de enojo en sus rostros, en particular, Blake, Weiss también se sentía mal por él

"Que paso con sus padres, no hizo nada o" yang dijo airadamente

"Ellos murieron cuando cerraron la Kyuubi dentro de él, estaba solo" dije con tristeza, pero continúe "pero la gente del a quién le importa y ayudó a Naruto, como Iruka su maestro, sus compañeros de equipo, que no estaba solo en la oscuridad, tenía amigos", dije

Había pequeñas sonrisas al escuchar que Naruto está bien, todavía se sentían enojados como fue tratado en el pueblo

"Se convirtió en el mejor ninja, que siempre ayuda a la gente, incluso si no preguntan, tenía un gran corazón y así como él fue tratado en el pasado, querido proteger este lugar", le dije con una sonrisa

"Esto es bueno y ahora me gustaría reunirse con él en algún momento", dijo Ruby asintió y todo el mundo quería dar su apoyo a Naruto

"De hecho, un cuento llamado Naruto la Fuerza de combate cazador de dragones de la cola de hadas, Naruto despierta en este mundo, en busca de un camino de regreso, y pidió a la forma de hecho todos los miembros del equipo de RWBY eran enamorada de él", le dije

"¡Qué!" Todos dijeron, que muestra el equipo RWBY rubor en su rostro

"A medida que nos enamoramos de esta rubia tonta", dijo Weiss recibir opiniones negativas de Yang y Blake

"buen tiempo antes de formar en equipo, la ayuda de Naruto en el camino mencionar Yang ayuda a buscar pistas de su madre a Blake a salvo de la explosión de un tren, siendo golpeado por las rocas y el ahogamiento; Weiss salvo del ataque blanco colmillo de protegerlo de cierra eléctrica espalda y Ruby hecho un jutsu, transformación combinada y tenía aventuras en su nuevo cuerpo llamado Ruko en definitiva, "dije

"Espera, usted dijo que sobrevive a una explosión, siendo golpeado e incluso sobrevivió a un cierra en la espalda debería haber muerto", dijo asombrado Jaune

"De hecho olvidar mencionar que uno de sus grandes habilidades es que tiene un factor de curación, técnicamente con lo que sucedió allí ni siquiera se sentía el dolor", le dije dejando a todos con la boca abierta

"Realmente es un tipo duro, pero sé que nuestro otro están enamorados de él", dijo Yang

"En realidad no, que no entiende nada de amor ni siquiera se dio cuenta en lo más mínimo lo que pasó con la otra", le dije

Había un montón de facepalm entender que Naruto no sabía lo que estaba pasando

" muchas historias de Naruto en remanente aquí son diferentes, algunos el se convierte en un fauno zorro al llegar en este mundo, otros nacidos aquí con una habilidad nunca visto, ya veces como se mencionó anteriormente nacido aquí, sino como un fauno zorro y la versión que él está casado con Yang" Dije

"QUÉ!" Dijeron todos, especialmente Yang se barrió

"En otro mundo estoy casada con él", dijo Yang siquiera ruborizarse

"Sí, pero no decir nada más porque en este mundo hay muchos limones dirían si ese mundo en comparación con este, nuestra Yang sería una santa", le dije

"¿Qué tan malo puede ser la otra yang en este mundo?" dijo Weiss

"Sexo en el baño de un restaurante después de beber mucho, responde a la pregunta," dije

Hubo una gran cantidad de rubor, sobre todo yang

"Yang, la otra que realmente sucia", dijo disgusto Weiss

"Puedo decir que, sin duda me he divertido", dijo Yang con el rubor

"Yang, con esas cosas que haces, nunca se prefieren beber alcohol", dijo Weiss

"No seas asi princesa de hielo, sin duda otra de tu de otro universo hizo lo que yo hice", dijo Yang dijo con una expresión enojada

"No pasar", dijo Weiss

"En realidad sí, pero con otro personaje de otro mundo; MIMI imagen por favor", le dije

La imagen era de un hombre con el pelo blanco que llevaba un largo abrigo negro y rojo con la Orden de la Espada logo cosido en ambos hombros. También llevaba una sudadera con capucha de color rojo con la cremallera / chaleco bajo esta capa, un músculo-shirt marina debajo de ella, y un par de pantalones de color azul oscuro, tenía una espada en su espalda y él conserva su garra brazo derecho.

"Él es Nero, viene del mundo de Devil May Cry es un caballero que lucha santa para proteger al mundo de los demonios era un enemigo de Dante pero entonces aliados fueron, en Nevado de las maravillas de NonaryNathan999 la historia de un diablo; fue enviado remanente de para vivir una nueva vida, rejuvenecido su edad adolescente, pero mantuvo sus habilidades como tal, se convirtió en el guardaespaldas de Weiss después de salvarla Colmillo Blanco, el la acompaño a Beacon, le ayudaba a entrenar y Weiss sintió un gran vínculo con él, estaba enamorado, "Dije

Weiss se sonrojaba en este; Yang tenía una mirada de complicidad feliz de que se derretía princesa de hielo por alguien

"Tal vez mi otro yo estaba enamorada de él, pero no voy a hacer lo que hizo la otra yang en otro universo", dijo Weiss todavía ruborizada

"En realidad se equivoca", le dije y Weiss apreté nervios y continúo "cuando estaba en Beacon, Nero se volvio un estudiante de Ozpin por sus habilidades , él tenía su propia habitación junto a los dos equipos, es decir, dormido en lo que se supone que es mi habitación, Weiss del mundo se escabulló silenciosamente a su habitación para llegar a la sala de Nerón a partir de ahí cuando estaba durmiendo, su versión se quitó las ropas para estar desnudo y dormir con él, y luego se vistió y regresar a su habitación como si no había pasado nada ", le dije

Todos estaban sentados en especial Weiss fue tan roja como un tomate

"Te envidio Weiss, para estar con este hombre tan guapo, me gustaría estar en su lugar", dijo sonrojándose MIMI

"Parece ser que su versión no es tan puro como se suponía, oh no princesa", dijo Yang burlonamente riendo

Creo que fue un exceso de información que contar ", dijo Pirra incluso con rubor

"Sí, creo que fui demasiado lejos en decir estas partes", le dije sonrojada

"Si ... también es tarde, vamos a ir a dormir", dijo Weiss sonrojar

"Tienes razón, buenos días le dices acerca de mis superhéroes favoritos de Super Sentai y Kamen Rider, por lo que buena noche", le dije

"Si de buenas noches Daniel", dijo Ruby, mientras que todos de pie y se dirigió a sus habitaciones

"Weiss, espero que sueña con su príncipe Nero" MIMI dijo sonriendo

"¡Cállate! MIMI, no quiero hablar de esto otra vez", dijo Weiss enojado pero incluso rubor

Todo el mundo se fue a su habitación y me dejó y MIMI

"MIMI, ¿crees que exagero al contar esto?" dije

"Tal vez, pero que tenía que decir también era divertido ver sus reacciones", dijo MIMI

"Si fue divertido, así hasta mañana", le dije y me quedo dormido

Dijo "Mañana" Mimi pero pensó "tienen suerte porque en otros mundos encontrar el amor, espero que usted también encontrará su alma gemela, mi amigo", y se fue a dormir

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que encontré mi historia, espero que avances, te doy las gracias por la lectura y si es posible, ayuda a dar pensamientos serios de honor, estamos en el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	11. Chapter 10

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas de franquicias (por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth) exceptuar magna Ryunoid, Mimi y Mr. Universo (mi versión) que son creaciones de minas**

 **CAPÍTULO 10: CONOCIENDO multiverso (parte 3)**

Otro día aquí, me aburría era un bosque esmeralda durante el entrenamiento, por lo tanto, descubrí que podía convocar a la tarjeta de Saitama un one punch man, me sorprendió, pero no lo usare, quería mantener como una sorpresa, MIMI me dijo que héroes tarjetas tan poderoso como Superman, Goku, Saitama y otros pueden usar e pero con un límite de tiempo, más o menos 1a 5 minutos me decepcionó pero sabiendo lo poderosa que eran,serian útiles en caso de emergencia.

Después del entrenamiento almorcé, me encontré con mis amigos, incluso Yang se burló qué pasó a Weiss con su otro yo con Nero, Weiss estaba rojo de vergüenza, me senté al lado de ellos, hablamos, Nora contó su sueño de nuevo y finalmente volví a mi habitación para decir la última parte de universos alternativos.

"Ver a Daniel, quien permanece en el universo ronda hoy", dijo Yang Estiramiento

"Aquel que es un tipo duro", dijo

MIMI mostró la imagen de una mirada calva ordinal hombre con un físico delgado, pero musculoso, de estatura y peso mediano, con una cabeza redondeada, una boca y un ojo sencillo utiliza es traje de cuello con cremallera plana de color amarillo y un cinturón negro. Utilice botas rojas con suelas negras y guantes rojos y una capa blanca. Los demás parecían confundidos

"Ese es el personaje que dice que es un tipo duro, parece endeble, su cara parece demasiado simple", dijo Yang mientras se reía

"Espera que cuando lo ves en acción, dar el video MIMI" Dije

MIMI proyectar el video estaban todos luchando Saitama, la gente tenía la boca abierta como derrotar a los monstruos gigantes, ejércitos extranjeros y uno que era tan poderoso todo derrotado por una sencilla puño

"Pensando ahora", le dije

"No puedo decir nada de eso por lo que alguien tan poderoso", dijo Weiss temblando de lo que había visto

"Parece que no juzgar por un libro sólo por su apariencia, no es Daniel" Blake, dijo con su cara de nuevo en su posición neutra

"Buen punto, su nombre es Saitama;. Que quería ser un superhéroe es bastante relajado Porque incluso los enemigos más poderosos no representan ningún reto para él; él no toma su trabajo de héroe en serio y derrotar a los monstruos con facilidad," dije

"Pero la fuerza no es humano, como un logro que, sea extranjero o mutación?" Dicho Jaune con asombro incluso con el vídeo

"Nada de eso, Saitama es humano, que ganó su poder únicamente con un entrenamiento de fuerza", le dije

"Sólo entrenar!" Dijieron todos por sorpresa

"Dime qué tipo de formación, quiero probar!" dijo el Yang de la emoción

"Mejor que él mismo deciresto, el video por favor MIMI", dijo

Mientras que el video se carga

"¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento fue que hizo?" Said Ren

 **(Un hombre punch, Episodio 3)**

 _ **Saitama está de pie junto a un monstruo escarabajo, el monstruo tenía miedo; todo lo que estaba a su lado un joven android llamadas antígenos en el suelo, gritando monstruo**_

 _ **"Maldita sea, dime tu secreto como un rayo llegaste tan fuerte, que no eres una persona normal", dijo Carnage Kabuto**_

 _ **Todo estaba tranquilo hasta Saitama hablar**_

 _ **"También quiere saber", dijo Saitama "Bueno, preste mucha atención Genos", dice el joven Android**_

 _ **"Él dirá" pensó Genos**_

 _ **"Yo también quiero saber lo que" un hombre dijo**_

 _ **"¿Quién eres?" Said saitama**_

 _ **"Estoy génuso", dijo el Sr.**_

 _ **"Está bien, escucha con mucho cuidado", dijo saitama**_

"Realmente él dirá así como así", dijo Weiss

"Shhh, quiero escuchar," dijo Yang

 _ **"Esto es peligroso, realmente debería decirles" pensó Genos**_

" lo mismo pienso", dijo Weiss

 _ **"En primer lugar, si usted es lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar este entrenamiento", dijo saitama**_

 _ **"entrenamiento, no es por la formación de la manipulación genética" pensó génus**_

 _ **"¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento puedo ser?" Pensamiento Carnage Kabuto**_

"Yo también quiero saber", dijo Yang prestó atención como se sorprendió a todos al oír

 _ **"¿Está listo Genos", dijo saitama "nunca debe darse por vencido, no importa lo difícil que es, me tomo tres años para llegar a donde estoy"**_

Jaune tragar saliva al escuchar el tipo de entrenamiento fue

 _ **"Usted debe hacer 100 flexiones,100 abdominales , 100 sentadillas, correr 10 kilómetros, todo el día todos los días", dijo saitama**_

Dejé el video; todo el mundo estaba con la boca abierta

"No puede ser que acaba de hacer eso para ser tan fuerte", dijo Weiss

"De hecho lo hizo, día tras día, sin calefacción o el aire acondicionado, durante este entrenamiento en tres años, es posible que no lo cree, pero lo que dijo es verdad"dije

"Empiezo a hacer eso entrenamiento mañana", dijo el yang de la emoción

" no si quieres hacer esto o quieres quedar calvo," dije con una sonrisa leve

"¿Qué?" Said Yang

"La formación que él causó su cuerpo un dolor insoportable. Dolor muscular y hemorragia interna Sin embargo, Saitama no se dio por vencido y continuó su entrenamiento día tras día, cuando lo hizo se le cayó todo el pelo, así es como se volvió calvo, ¿todavía quieres hacer el entrenamiento yang? "Dije

"No no quiere! Yo no quiero perder mi cabello hermoso!", Dijo Yang no quiere ser calvo como él

"Además, a nadie podria soportar mucha tensión", dijo Ren

Todos coincidieron en que era mejor no hacerlo; no quería que soportar el dolor ;especialmenter Yang no queria perder su hermoso cabello rubio

"Ahora los héroes para mí y ser más Kamen Rider" Dije

MIMI mostró imágenes de cada jinete de Kamen en la historia

"Kamen Rider o jinete enmascarado es la primera serie de Henshin héroe, es decir, que transformaron a luchar contra el mal, que se divide en dos épocas Showa y Heisei; jinetes Showa fueron aquellos que fueron capturados por una organización mal que experimentó con ellos para crear un ejército de androides para dominar el mundo, pero son liberados de controlar y utilizar sus poderes en contra de ellos, el primer jinete de Kamen Ichigo llama "Dije

"Tenemos que encontrar una organización para cambiarnos en Androides y romper sus piernas", dijo Nora

"Nora, justo lo que dices", dijo suspirando Ren

"¿Quién es el que se parece a Ichigo?" Dijo Pirra, al ver una foto de Ichigo junto con otro piloto igual a la

"Es Nigo, el mismo intento de organización para repetir el experimento y eligió otra persona inocente, excepto Ichigo y dúo jinete primera vuelta, las personas confunden porque ichi significa uno y ni dos; Nigo para ver su traje tiene una línea y creen que es Ichigo; Ichigo tiene dos líneas que lo confunden con Nigo, pero es al revés ", le dije

MIMI imágenes de cada paso muestra piloto de v3 a ZX (Z cruz) y CSE sorprendió ver Kamen Rider Shin

"¿Qué es tan repugnante?" Said Weiss

"Su llamado Kamen Rider Shin es el primer piloto del aspecto biológico, parece como un monstruo pero es un héroe de buen corazón", le dije

"Me siento mal por él, algunos están asustados por su apariencia", dijo Jaune

"Es cierto," dijo Blake

"Los siguientes son ZO y J, son el segundo los mismos pilotos, pero separados en las películas, J es el único que puede puede convertirse en gigante", le dije

"Sería muy bueno para crecer tan grande", dijo Rubí

"Los siguientes son jinetes Heisei, en este período, los jugadores adquieren el poder de transformar sea místico o tecnológica objeto, es el período que continúa hasta el día de mi mundo", le dije, mientras pasaban las imágenes de Kuuga a Ghost

"Debido a que uno lleva la armadura de una naranja?" Said Weiss

"buena de vez cada Kamen Rider tenía un tema de los insectos; Ichigo y Nigo saltamontes, V3 una libélula en la Era Heisei diferentes temas como dragón, astronauta, mago, fantasma y samurai, que cuestiona Weiss es Kamen Rider Gaim un jinete usando lockseed tener armadura a base de fruta " dije

"Pareciso a kamen rider barón que me enfrente en mi prueba, que llevaba una armadura en forma de plátano", dijo Jaune al recordarlo

"Al igual que él, otra cosa que encuentres en otros universos dispositivos convertirse Heisei Kamen Rider y jinete, es por lo general Jaune que se convierte en un jinete de Kamen" Dije

"En serio, me transformo?" dijo Jaune

"En Kamen Rider Gaim en un mundo, y en otro que moriste y te convertiste en Kamen Rider fantasma; añadir Santo puede usar eyecons tener poderes de los grandes hombres de la historia en mi mundo y su mundo hay una relación que es una historia diferente "Dije

"Wow, eso suena increíble oído que podría ser capaz de crear un dispositivo así, seríamos un grupo de héroes", dijo Nora

"Es verdad por favor", dijo Ruby

"Yo no creo que pueda", le dije

"De hecho, puede hacerlo", dijo MIMI

"Eso serio!" Dije sorprendido

"Realmente puede", dijo Ruby mientras sus ojos brillaban

"Si cuando llegamos por primera vez, miré todo el mundo, personas, animales, faunos, grimm, el polvo y la tecnología puede crear dispositivos de transformación como el tuyo, si utiliza sus héroes inteligentes, también tengo los planos para el cinturón en mi base de datos, "dijo MIMI

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Ruby me miró con ojos de cachorro; realmente era cierto que su mirada inocente es tan poderosa, debería ser considerada un arma mortal y me rendí ante ella.

"Está bien, lo haré, pero pido tres condiciones", le dije

Nora y Ruby movieron la cabeza en señal de aprobación fueron también otros interesados

"En primer lugar, me da tiempo para reunir los materiales y tiempo para armarlos, en segundo lugar, yo no quiero ser perturbado cuando trabaje, sin espionaje, pueden preguntar sobre el progreso nada más", le dije

"¿Cual es el tercer condición?" Dicha Pirra

"Es un secreto, pero a otros a entender?" dije

"Sí", dijeron

"De acuerdo a trabajar con ellos mañana después de clase", le dije con una sonrisa

"Que bueno, ser super héroe", dijo Ruby

"Porque, no, va a ser divertido", dijo Yang

"No tengo ninguna queja si necesita polvos, te puedo prestarr", dijo Weiss

"Gracias, lo último en la actualidad son super sentai, vaya MIMI", dijo

MIMI gastó cada imágenes sentai de Goranger a Ninniger, el RWBY equipo reconoció Magiranger, pero fue increíble la cantidad de héroes de colores y lo que el rubí más fascinado que son el robot gigante.

Súper Sentai muestra la lucha entre el bien y el mal, para ganar la mayoría de las veces para siempre. Todas las temporadas comparten están protagonizadas por un grupo de por lo general de cinco personas, aunque hay un sexto miembro de poderes mágicos, tecnológica o híbrido de ambos origen de alguna función, dándoles coloridos trajes, un color para cada miembro del equipo con un casco que ocultaba su caras, armas avanzadas y gran habilidad en las artes marciales para luchar contra los villanos poderosos de diversos orígenes, ya sea extraterrestre o interdimensional demoníacas entre otros; Cuando la batalla llega a un punto, monstruos, ya sea por sí mismos o con la ayuda de villanos tecnológicos o mágicos crecen al tamaño gigante, y con la ayuda de sus robots, también gigantes "Dije

"Eso es increíble, batallas épicas con robot y todo boom! Bam! Seiya! Kaboom!" Rubí dijo alta emoción

"Himitsu Sentai Goranger y JAKQ Dengekitai; antes no estaban considerados super sentai porque no usaban robot gigante, pero se consideran el primer héroe de este mundo", dijo

"A medida que los equipos son?" Said Jaune

"un total de 39 generaciones Super Sentai, cada uno tiene un tema en particular, ya sea viajeros de tiempo, ninjas, dinosaurios, autos, artes marciales, animales, equipos de rescate, etc., tanto en Kamen Rider y Super Sentai tienen un ataque final Kamen rider tiene el rider kick tiene varias versiones, pero todas son una patada directa al oponente y Super Sentai los miembros del equipo fusionan sus armar para su ataque final ", le dije

"Super Sentai entonces seria como nosotros, somos dos equipos de cazadores y cada uno tiene un color de resaltado," dijo Nora

"Es cierto," dijo Rubí

"Nora tiene un punto cada uno forman un equipo y tenemos un color predominante el mio es Negro, el Ruby es de color rojo, Yang es de color amarillo, Weiss es de color blanco, Jaune es azul claro, Nora es de color rosa, Pirra es de color naranja y Ren es verde, tenemos un parecido al Super Sentai ", dijo Blake

"¿Por yo soy considerado azul claro"dijo Jaune

"debido a que no puedes ser blanco por tu armadura porque esta usado por Weiss,o amarillo por tu pelo debido a que es usado por Yang solo te quedan tus pantalones azul claro como tu color elegido"dije

"entonces,¿Porque Nora es rosa,Pyrrha naranja y Ren verde?"dijo Jaune

"el de Ren es facil porque es el color de su ropa al igual que Nora ademas que es su color favorito,Pyrrha es naranjo debido a su armadura es cerca de este tono"dije

"tiene sentido con solo vernos "dijo Ren

"A medida que nos llamamos a nosotros mismos?" dijo yang

"Que les parece Hanta sentai RWBY y Hunter sentai JNPR" dijo

"Hanta?"dijo Ruby

"Significa cazador en japonés, es para diferenciar" Dije

"Me gusta el nombre, nos representa como cazadores futuros ", dijo Yang

"Bueno, entonces, Hanta sentai RWBY y Huntersentai JNPR nacen a partir de hoy", dijo Ruby ;levantando su puño

"No está tomando las cosas muy rápidamente", dijo Weiss

"Es cierto que nos falta aún el cinturón", dijo Rubí observándome

"Mejor pensar las cosas antes", dijo Ren, no le gustaba la idea, pero era para apoyar a sus compañeros

"Buena idea, me gusta tu espíritu,Ruby pero no tome las cosas tan fácil", dijo Blake

"Bueno, hay otros héroes terminan allí, pero los demás yo digo, quiero ver lo mejor de la acción, además de mí ahora vayamos y materiales para que no te ven más adelante", le dije

fuera de mi habitación y me despedí de mis colegas, yo era Vale para comprar materiales, generalmente de metal, circuito, el polvo, spandex fue un corto día de compras, regresé a mi habitación y me puse a diseñar el vestuario y ver los aviones , uso de tarjetas habilidades Ben 10 para tener la inteligencia de la materia gris y una lluvia de ideas, trabajar hasta tarde y se quedaron dormidos.

 **(Contado en 3ºperson)**

MIMI la cubrió con una manta a su compañero, no sentir frío y me quedé dormido cuando ella tiró de la pantalla para hablar con Mr. Universo

"Mr. Universo, aquí MIMI" ella dijo

Lo que viste Mr. Universo estaba teniendo una fiesta con otros creadores del universo y se sorprendió al ver una cara enojada de MIMI

"MIMI sorpresa, ¿porque llama ahora?" Dijo el Sr. Universo

"Me gustaría hablar con usted acerca de la situación que usted sabe, pero creo que esta ocupado", dijo MIMI

"De hecho, he visto la situación es aún falta mucho por lo que no se preocupe", dijo Mr. Universo

"Gracias señor", dijo MIMI

"Nos vemos", dijo pensó que había cortado la señal, miro a un lado y dijo "hey espíritu (protagonista de fanfiction por Spirit Soldier ), prepare la parrilla, quiero mi hamburguesa a medio cocinar"

"Sigo oyendo Mr. Universo", dijo Mimi

"O me lleva, Adios"dijo Mr. Universo cortar la transmisión

"Ese idiota, ni siquiera me invito", dijo Mimi

"Burger" Daniel dijo tranquilamente mientras dormía

"Olvídalo, es mucho más divertido aquí con mi amigo", dijo MIMI por pegar a un lado y cerró los ojos para dormir con él

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que encontré mi historia, espero que avances, te doy las gracias por la lectura y si es posible, ayuda a dar pensamientos serios de honor, estamos en el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	12. Chapter 11

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras** no soy bueno en eso.

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas de franquicias (por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth) exceptuar magna Ryunoid, Mimi y Mr. Universo (mi versión) que son creaciones de minas**

 **CAPÍTULO 11: Encienda espíritu de lucha**

Fue un fin de semana largo, yo estaba aburrido, era bueno para hablar de otro mundo con mis amigos en mi nuevo hogar, si no recuerdo mal, ya faltaba poco para el festival Vytal, que significa malas noticias para el equipo RWBY especialmente Blake, pero para mi,el día empieza mal porque la clase es ahora es con la profesora Goodwitch, luchar, entrenamiento;es bueno una práctica de lucha,una manera de perder el aburrimiento;espero de exagerar y crear un rió de sangre de mis oponentes,pero seria genial...espera creo que es algo demasiado oscuro lo que pense,en serio cuando uno esta aburrido puede surgir el lado oscuro de uno.

caminar hasta el anfiteatro:tenia sueño, me llevó la noche viendo los esquemas de los cinturones de mis colegas son muy difíciles de entender, llegar al final me puso al lado de mis amigos

"Hola Daniel, ¿estás bien?" dijo Ruby

"Estoy bien Ruby, solamente tengo un poco de sueño", le dije, bostezando

"¿Por qué?" Said Ruby

"Estuve toda la noche en la elaboración de los planos para el cinturón", le dije con sueño

"Eso está mal, no se debe trabajar en la noche", dijo Yang

"No era el momento de tener, si teníamos clases con Goodwitch hoy", dijo Blake

"Voy a estar bien, recuerdan las batallas son aleatorios, sería un gran coincidencia si yo voy a luchar hoy", dije, pero no sabían cómo el universo jugará una mala broma

Goodwitch y Ozpin acercaron a la plataforma y dijeron

"Hoy en día, no seleccionamos los combates al azar, el director Ozpin seleccionar la lucha hoy y será el Sr. Nilo contra equipo CRDL" dijo Goodwitch

Tenía los ojos y pensé "maldita sea, Ozpin"; subi a la plataforma y me acercó a Ozpin

"Buena suerte con su lucha, espero que la falta del sueño lo perjudique", dijo Ozpin

"La negligencia, se necesita algo más que el sueño para no ser capaz de luchar", le dije

"Luche con todo", dijo Ozpin con una leve sonrisa

"Estamos listos", dijo Goodwitch

"Usted paga por lo que nos hiciste en Forever Fall" Cardin dijo, todavía quería venganza después de que hice para ser picado por abejas

"Demuéstralo", le dije y saqué mi cinturón y tire de la tarjeta y gritar

"Henshin" y coloque la tarjeta

 _ **Tiempo Magna Ryunoid!**_

 _ **Él es el héroe del multiverso!**_

 _ **Es el dragón guardián!**_

 _ **Es Magna, Magna Ryyyunoid! ¡Sí!**_

Me había convertido en mi forma de héroe y añadir "como quieren, todos juntos o uno por uno"

"Begin", dijo Goodwitch, el CRDL equipo realizó en conjunto para atacar

"Jaja, es el momento para comenzar la caza, traten de detenerme," dije corriendo hacia ellos

 **(En las gradas)**

"no se cansan de decir esto", dijo Weiss

"Me siento muy bien, tener una frase de batalla," dijo Yang

"Sería bueno tener uno no crees Ren, es tiempo de romper las piernas, tratar de parar", dijo Nora

Ren solamente suspirar

 **(Devuelto en la lucha)**

Estaba esquivando la mayoría de los ataques, Russell saltar sobre mí, pero yo lo golpeé en el estómago, Cielo tratando de mí, pero agarre que sostener y tirarlo al suelo, Paloma iba a pegarme en la cara, pero incluso si diera en el blanco, fácil esquivarlo ; trató de golpear Cardin con su mazo, pero fue inútil, el equipo estaba cansado mientras yo nisiquiera sudar

"Vamos, es todo lo que tienen", dije y coloque una tarjeta;anunciando

 _ **¡Time! ¡Escorpión!**_

 _ **Es un ninja Shirai Ryu!**_

 _ **Resucitado de venganza!**_

 _ **Es hora de Mortal Kombat!**_

 _ **¡Ven aquí!**_

Estaba rodeado por el fuego y se convirtió en un traje amarillo ninja, tenía dos espadas en la espalda y Kunai unido a una cuerda atada a su cinturón, él tiene ojos blancos como si no tuviera alma, con una máscara que cubre su boca me convertí en Escorpión.

 _"Porque yo estoy entrando en calor,"_ dije con una voz muerta y luego lanzo una bola de equipo de fuego CRDL recta, `podían evitarlo, pero en las gradas todos hicieron un gemido exceptuando Yang disfrutar el juego de palabras

"vamos!, fue uun buen juego de palabras", le dije al público

"No lo fue" contó todo

 _"Yang ahora entiendo cuando la gente no disfrutan de sus juegos de palabras"_ le dije mientras regresaba a la lucha

 **(En las gradas)**

"Bienvenido a mi mundo", dijo Yang

"Debido a que no son divertidas", dijo Weiss

"Demasiado tiempo con mi hermana", dijo Rubí

"Oye, no es mi culpa que ustedes no entiende un buen juego de palabras", dijo Yang

"Por supuesto", dijo de todo, Yang faneca provocando

 **(Devuelto en la lucha)**

Me teletransporte detrás de Cardin y le doy un buen golpe en la cabeza;me telentransporto una vez mas y doy una patada en su mandibula;arrojo mi kunai y envuelve a los demás miembros y los lanzo hacia Cardin

"Me aburrí, cambiamos el estilo de la araña", le dije y puse mi cinturón de otra carta anunciando

 _ **¡Time! ¡El hombre Araña!**_

 _ **Es su vecino y amigo!**_

 _ **Arácnido con poder!**_

 _ **Se balancea por las calles!**_

 _ **Con gran poder trae una gran responsabilidad!**_

Me transformé en Spiderman (el número de versión del espectacular Spiderman)

"Vamos que esperan, que los llame" dije burlonamente

hicieron una acusación contra mí; esquivar con facilidad no era un problem;, mi sentido arácnido está activo y esquivar el golpe del mazo Cardin;le arroje una cuerda de telaraña en la cara;intentaba quitárselo mientras lo intentaba me dirigí hacia sus secuaces lanzar tantas web envolviéndolos para que los tres estaban en un capullo colgando del anfiteatro.

"Los amigos se divierten", dije y tirar un par de telarañas en los lados y añadí "porque no ha terminado" y me lancé como una catapulta y golpeó tres partidos seguidos para eliminarlos con una patada niveles aura estaban en cero

El público se sorprendió una vez derrotado de tres sin esfuerzo

"Ah, sí, quien dio una patada en sus culos, ese era yo", dijo retorciéndome con un estilo de baile, sin darse cuenta de que mi sentido arácnido está activo;esquive a Cardin su ataque ;realmente pudo sacarse la tela de araña en la cara y le dije "Esto solo fue la entrada, guardar lo mejor para ti ", le dije y poner otra tarjeta

 _ **¡Time! Kamen Rider Den-O!**_

 _ **Viajando en el tiempo!**_

 _ **¡En un tren!**_

 _ **Salvando el futuro!**_

 _ **Es el momento del clímax!**_

Me convertí en un jinete de Kamen de negro y plata con una armadura roja, casco y visera tenía una forma de un partido de melocotón era el modo de Kamen Rider Den-O Espada

"Ore sanjou", le dije y la toma de pose de Momotaros

 **(En las gradas)**

"Una vez más cambió, pero Spiderman lo conocemos pero quienes son los otros dos," dijo Pirra

"Dejame explicarles amigos", dijo Mimi fuera ropa Jaune

"MIMI ¿que hace debajo de mi ropa?", dijo sonrojándose Jaune

"Yo quería saber cómo el cuerpo del novio futuro Pirra es" Mimi dijo dejando Pirra y Jaune sonrojadas

"No deberías hacer eso y porque mi novio dice", dijo sonrojándose Pirra

"Cambiando de tema, que son las dos formas en que Daniel se transformó?", Dijo Ren

"El primero es llamado Escorpión, es del mundo de Mortal Kombat , era un ninja que fue asesinado y fue revivido por un malvado hechicero como un peón en su juego para dominar el mundo, pero fue puesto en libertad y regresó a la normalidad, convirtiéndose en un héroe, El fuego salió de ella es un poder que se adquirió el fuego del infierno ", dijo MIMI

"Y eso se transformó ahora, lo que vimos en las fotos, pero no sé quién es", dijo Blake

"es Kamen Rider Den-O un héroe que lucha con sus enemigos IMAGin para salvar el futuro, el otro imagin que desertó junto porque no quería hacer daño a inocentes, tiene cuatro formas y otra más, pero las principales son la espada, varilla, hacha y arma de fuego, cada uno representando una forma imagin, así es como lo ven forma de espada den-o, pertenece a Momotaros imagin, cuando transformó tiene la personalidad de un delincuente a veces fanático pudín de miedo a los perros ", dijo Mimi

"Impresionante, pero el fanático del pudín y el miedo de los perros es patético", dijo Yang

"Y la personalidad criminal, ese Momotaros debe ser un gran tonto", dijo Weiss

 **(En el universo den-o / en el DenLiner)**

 **"ACHOO"** dijo Momotaros

 **"¿Estás bien, Momo no Ji"** dijo Kintaros

 **"Kuma cállate,** **creo que tengo un** resfriado", dijo Momotaros

 **"He oído que cuando alguien estornuda de la nada, significa que alguien habla con usted,** senpai", dijo Urataros

 **"Jaja, baka Momotaros esta siendo insultado por alguien",** dijo Ryutaros

 **"Cállate mocoso! Yo podría ser admirado a alguien pero siento que me robaron mi línea de** batalla", dijo Momotaros

 **(Volver al RWBY universo)**

No me importa seguir cambiando, no vas a derrotarme ", dijo Cardin

"¿Eh? ¿Qué estás hablando? ¿Eres un idiota o algo así?" Dije en burlas

Cardin se enojó y se fue directamente a mi

"si definitivamente es un idiota", dije y puse el pase en mi cinturón anunciando "FULL CHARGE",sujeto la espada y anuncio "Ore no HISSATSU waza (mi ataque especial)parte 1" y corrí hacia él con mi espada brillante y antes de que pudiera dar el golpe fina,grito Goodwitch

"La lucha ha terminado, detenganse"

Me detuve, mi espada está justo en el estómago Cardin(mierda,justo en mi mejor momento), saco mi cinturón y volví a la normalidad

"Al ver los resultados, el ganador es el Sr. Nilo sin ser golpeado una vez que su aura", dijo Goodwitch

La gente a mí ya mis compañeros aplauden gritando con emoción, Ozpin fue a mi

"Fue una interesante batalla Sr. Nilo", dijo, y luego miró a Cardin "El señor Winchester, no debería ser tan confiado durante una pelea"

"Direct Ozpin puede decir una palabra", le dije

"Vaya por delante y decir lo que tiene que decir", dijo Ozpin

Mira a mis colegas y dijo "escuchar a todos, tengo algo que decirte la verdad no estoy realmente aquí pertenezco a otro mundo"

Las personas se sorprendieron por lo que acabo de decir; Ozpin estaba escuchando con mucha atención

"Me enviaron aquí para vivir una nueva vida, me aceptaron con los brazos abiertos, yo no dije nada porque tenía miedo y trato diferente, pero gracias a mis amigos que hice aquí y les dije la verdad para que me aceptaran y espero que ustedes también " dije

Poco a poco la gente empezó a aplaudir, mis amigos aplaudieron con más fuerza; Yo estaba feliz y dijo: "Gracias a todos"

Pero todo terminó cuando sonó la alarma, un gran ejército de Grimms venir aquí,;todo el mundo entró en pánico; Goodwitch hizo que se calmara y prepara;fui directo a hablar con Ozpin

"Ozpin, déjame ir solos para luchar", le dije

"No este hablando incoherencias Sr. Nilo, no puede hacerlo solo", dijo Goodwitch

"Confía en mí tengo mi carta de triunfo en casos como esto", le dije con valor

"Ir a luchar,l Sr. Nilo", dijo Ozpin

"Pero director Ozpin"dijo Goodwitch de lo que acaba de decir el

sonrei y corri para luchar

"Daniel, ¿a dónde vas?" dijo Rubí

"Voy a proteger a mi nueva casa a toda costa", le dije

"Espera, vamos a ir con ustedes", dijo Ruby antes de ser detenido por Ozpin

"Miss Rose, dejeló ir por su cuenta", dijo Ozpin

"Pero Ozpin realmente confía en que puede hacerlo solo", dijo Goodwitch

"Confío en él, sus ojos mostraban el coraje de un héroe, darle el beneficio de la confianza", dijo Ozpin

 **(Baliza de exterior)**

Mira directamente en el ejército de Grimm, y puse mi cinturón en mi camino de convertirse simplemente Ryunoid Magna, coloque una tarjeta y el anuncio

 **Tarjeta Habilidad: Naruto Uzumaki; Shadow Clone Jutsu**

Y había tres clones; los tres pusieron una tarjeta y el anuncio

 _ **¡Time! ¡Superman!**_

 _ **El héroe de Krypton!**_

 _ **El hombre más fuerte del mundo!**_

 _ **Salvar el mundo es su prioridad**_

Uno de mis clones se convirtió en superman

 _ **¡Time! Goku!**_

 _ **Sayayin legendario!**_

 _ **¡Luchar hasta el final!**_

 _ **Rompiendo más allá de sus límites!**_

la otra se convirtió en un hombre tiene picos de color de pelo negro; Gi usando artes marciales tradicionales de rojo a naranja y oro y que tiene que desempeñar una camiseta de manga corta de color azul marino. Su lleva el kanji Gi dice Tortuga escuela estaba Son Goku del mundo de Dragon Ball Z

 _ **¡Time! ¡Naruto Uzumaki!**_

 _ **La puesta de sol de Konoha!**_

 _ **Romper el ciclo de odio!**_

 _ **Con el poder de mis amigos!**_

 _ **Dattebayo!**_

El tercer clon convirtió en Naruto Uzumaki,él ninja de la aldea de Konoha

 _ **¡Time! Saitama!**_

 _ **Puede no parecer tan impresionante!**_

 _ **Pero su poder es absoluto!**_

 _ **Derrota a tus enemigos!**_

 _ **De un solo golpe!**_

Me convertí en Saitama del Mundo de one punch man

Los cuatro miramos a los Grimm, la batalla estaba a punto de comenzar

 **( interior de Beacon)**

La gente miraba a la pantalla; se sorprendieron de los tres héroes más impresionantes ,pero parecían confundidos con Saitama.

"Se convirtió en Superman, Naruto y Saitama", dijo Rubí

"Miss Rose sabe esas formas?" Said Ozpin

"Sí, Daniel nos dijo acerca de ellos, ellos son los héroes más poderosos", dijo Yang

"Yang, todo está aquí", dijo Rubí

"Por supuesto, también quiero ver en acción para comenzar", dijo Yang

"Pero, ¿quién será las artes marciales naranja traje?" dijo Ren

"Su nombre es Goku es un Sayayin, son seres de otro planeta que tiene forma humana, excepto con cola de mono, son seres violentos y destruyen ciudades pero Goku fue enviado a la tierra para destruir el desempleo golpeó la cabeza y se convirtió así, está fuera de línea Por razones que cuando vi la luna llena un mono gigante que destruyó todo desde allí en tren para salvar a la tierra de peligros galaxia giró, es uno de los seres más fuertes, aunque tiene un apetito voraz ", dijo MIMI

"Entonces estos cuatro son las formas más poderosas en que Daniel" dijo Pirra

"Sí, pero hay otros que puede utilizar, pero en menos de uno a cinco minutos, pero al ver que el tipo enemigo que son,le tomara un minuto derrotarlos", dijo MIMI

 **( exterior de Beacon)**

"Great all pelea con todos", dijo Goku

"Proteger nuestro hogar", dijo superman

"Es extraño hablar como si fuéramos a otras personas si somos lo mismo, pero todavía estoy listo", dijo saitama

"Tienes razón, pero es mejor no confundirnos por lo que ahora les damos lo que se merecen estos grimms-dattebayo" dijo Naruto

" ¡A Luchar!", dijo Goku

y comenzaron todos corrieron a gran velocidad, Goku estaba golpeando sobre Ursas con una serie de explosiones de ki en sus rostros al matar a la bestia en un instante, Naruto usó su jutsu e hizo un montón de clones cada uno hizo un Rasengan y golpeó cada Beowolfs, superman soplar el aliento de congelación hielo a un acosador Muerte y fácilmente destruido y Saitama con un golpe destruye un Rey Taijitu, sangre y órganos de la bestia salió como una explosión, los cuatro fácilmente derrotaron al ejército de Grimm.

 **( interior de Beacon)**

La gente estaba en estado de shock, ya que derrotamos fácilmente cada Grimm del ejercito

"Están derrotando fácilmente, que poder", dijo asombrado Goodwitch

"Verdaderamente increíble, de verdad", dijo Ozpin sorbiendo su café (como diablos, él consiguió un café tan rápido)

"Estoy muy contento de ser héroes, yo no luchar contra ellos si fueran villanos," dije Jaune temblando de pavor

"Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo", dijo Weiss

"Valla, que si son badass, me gustaria jugar con ellos", dijo el yang de la emoción

"Todavía no hemos visto su potencia máxima", dijo Mimi

"¿Quieres decir que no están peleando en serio, cuánto poder tienen?" dijo Pirra

"Seguimos viendo cómo termina allí", dijo Ren con una expresión neutra

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Blake con una expresión neutra, sino también ocultar un cierto asombro

 **(exterior de Beacon)**

"Demasiados, pero podemos ganarles, derrotemolos con ellos de una vez", dijo superman

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Goku se transforma en Súper Sayayin y se coloca en su posición

"Yo también", dijo Naruto al entrare en modo sabio e invocar dos clones preparación de una técnica

"Vamos a hacerlo", dijo Saitama cerrar el puño

El ejército de Grimm se acercaba hacia nosotros más, superman llevando su visión de calor al máximo

"Kame! Hame!" dijo Goku concentrando su energía ki

"Futon: Rasen Shuriken" dijo Naruto para formar un shuriken que era un rasengan con el elemento viento

"Hit normal", dijo Saitama preparar su golpe

El ejército es Grimm en curso sin previo aviso al llegar a su fin

"¡Ha!" dijo Goku para lanzar su ataque final con Superman lanzando su visión de calor, Naruto lanza shurikens Rasen directa y Saitama lanza un puñetazo cuya onda expansiva se dirigía hacia cuentos, y fusionó su ataque antes de la Grimm de reaccionar a la suma de los ataques Creo que una ola de destrucción que aniquiló a cada Grimms, cuando todo el impacto a largo plazo del ejército Grimm y parte de la selva esmeralda se desintegró en cenizas; clones desaparecieron y volvieron a la normalidad y yo me diri de nuevo a la beacon

 **(interior)**

La gente tenía miedo de shock, para ver el grado de poder hizo, pero el silencio llegó un grito

"Lo hizo, ¿entendido?" Dijo Rubí gritando

"Si se trata de la batalla más rudo que he visto, que duró poco duele", dijo Yang gritando de emoción

"Ese poder, que nunca han visto la magnitud de un ataque", dijo Goodwitch temblando asombro

"Ni siquiera usar el poder máximo de ellos", dijo MIMI

"Ni siquiera era la máxima potencia!" dijo Goodwitch asombró incluso

"Veo que el señor Nilo, está más sorprendido de lo que esperaba", dijo Ozpin

"que fue esa forma que tomo Naruto y Goku"dijo Ren

"Naruto utilizo el modo sabio una tecnica que concentra la energia de la naturaleza,aumentando todos sus atributos desde ataque a defensa;Goku puede convertirse en un super sayaying una forma que él y unos pocos pueden hacer existe 4 niveles,ese fue el nivel 1"dijo MIMI

"su cabello se enciende al igual que yo,creo que tambien voy hacer un super sayang"dijo Yang

momento de silencio

"suficiente de tus juegos de palabras,me provocan escalofríos,ademas creo que Daniel viene ahora"dijo MIMI

Volví, no sé cómo mis colegas reaccionaria, tenía miedo cuando me enteré de un montón de aplausos, gritando mi nombre, yo era feliz hasta que alguien me envió mientras estaba distraído

"Lo hiciste bien hecho", dijo el rubí abrazando fuerte mi cuello

"Buena pelea" yang dijo abrazando fuerte espalda

"Ruby, Yang; no dejarme respirar," dije mientras me ahogué

Solté las dos chicas, mientras recuperaba el aliento; todos mis amigos me dieron el apoyo y felicitaciones

"Gracias por lo que hiciste el Sr. Nilo", dijo con una sonrisa Ozpin

"No es eso, yo tenía que proteger a mi nuevo hogar", le dije

Ozpin sonrió como todo el mundo me felicitó por MIMI dice palabras bonitas, yo todavía tenía mis preocupaciones en el festival Vytal y lo que pasó, "Tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que va a suceder", pensé, al recibir la alegría de mis colegas y sonrió " pero estoy feliz de vivir en este mundo "pensamiento y disfrutar hasta el final en esto hoy.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que encontré mi historia, espero que avances, te doy las gracias por la lectura y si es posible, ayuda a dar pensamientos serios de honor, estamos en el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	13. Chapter 12

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas de franquicias (por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth) exceptuar magna Ryunoid, Mimi y Mr. Universo (mi versión) que son creaciones de minas**

 **CAPÍTULO 12: LA VERDAD VIENE EN NEGRO (parte 1)**

El festival Vytal, un gran evento que se celebra cada dos años, en los cuatro reinos Vale, vacío, Atlas y Mistral con el propósito de celebrar la diversidad cultural, si mi memoria no fallaba Vytal esto fue el 40 Festival se celebra en Vale; Yo estaba caminando con el equipo RWBY, para ver de cerca la preparación de la fiesta y para comprar algunos materiales, mientras caminábamos yo estaba pensando en algo.

"Me siento mal no por estar enfermo, pero este día estará lleno de tensión,me estaba preocupado más por Blake porque era la revelación del secreto de ser un Fauno, últimamente me preocupa más Blake que otros no pueden estar enamorado de ella,es muy hermosa pero ella debe estar con Sun, el faunus mono, ya que se supone que es, pero aun así, siempre me gustó, está preparado con un buen corazón, es posible que no es tan sociable pero me gusta como lo fue también cuando estaba en la escuela, yo actuaba igual no hablaba con nadie y yo estaba atrapado leer un texto, cuando estoy con ella me siento extraño, es muy difícil, me gusta mucho desde que vi la serie, puede ser extraño, pero ¿cuántas personas pueden caer enamorado de un personaje de ficción ?, ¿no era el único que estaba pasando por esto, pero ahora no es un personaje de ficción es real, oh debo hacer en esta situación "

Yo estaba realmente en mis pensamientos, hasta delante de rubí de mí y me puse del trance

"Danny, ¿estás bien?" Said Rubí

"Si yo vi envuelto en mis pensamientos", le dije con una sonrisa

"¿Y qué estabas pensando?" dijo MIMI

"Fue que los materiales necesitan para los cinturones", dije; era una mentira, pero era mejor que decir nada

"Es cierto, me había olvidado,¿ que tal el avance?" dijo yang

"Va bien, sólo faltan algunos elementos, estará listo una semana o dos aproximadamente", le dije

"Quiero transformar, que será muy bueno", dijo Rubí con los ojos brillantes de emoción

"Espera un poco más", le dije

Llegó a la ciudad son la decoración para la preparación del festival, Weiss fue el que estaba más emocionado.

"El festival Vytal, esto es absolutamente maravilloso", dijo Weiss

"No creo que he visto sonreír antes de que ambos Weiss,me esta dando miedo", dijo Rubí

"Relax rubí, un festival dedicado a la cultura y la unidad de los cuatro reinos, es fantástico Weiss está mostrando su lado feliz una vez, así que vamos a disfrutar", le dije sonriendo

"Gracias, esto es maravilloso habrá baile, desfile y el torneo", dijo Weiss alegremente

"Suena genial, divertido para todos", le dije

"Además de la cantidad de organización requerida para este evento quita el aliento", dijo Weiss

"Realmente saben cómo hacer un buen sonido algo aburrido", dijo Yang

"No seas asi Yang, ¿no es muy divertido, pero sin una buena organización sería un desastre", dije

"Yo no sabía que te gustaba hacer esto Danny", dijo Rubí

"De hecho, me gusta, hacer arreglos para todo es perfecto para una noche fantástica a solas con solo recordarlo me hace llorar", dije limpiando una lágrima imaginaria

"Comienzas a realmente agradarme, me gusta tener alguien que disfruta tanto a mi de la organización", dijo Weiss

"Estás bromeando, antes de llegar a este mundo había organizado mis planes para el futuro e incluso de mi boda", le dije

"¿De Verdad?" Yang dijo con una ceja levantada

"Sí, pero tengo que empezar de nuevo pero la boda aun sigue en pie todavía," le dije

"Me gustaría ayudar, siempre ha querido organizar una boda", dijo Weiss

"Cuando me case en el futuro, te llamare a ti primero para organizar por mi boda", le dije

"Trato hecho" Weiss dijo sonriendo

"Realmente tenemos algo más en común con Danny", dijo Blake

"¿En que me parezco?" dije

"En diversión y juegos de palabras tanto como Yang, que a veces actuas como niño igual a Ruby, le gustaría organizar cosas como Weiss y le gusta leer y no se social de vez en cuando, como yo", dijo Blake

"Lo siento por cambiar de tema, pero puedo decir que estamos visitando el puerto, un viernes que podemos disfrutar", dijo Yang

"Huele a pescado", dijo Rubí tapándose la nariz

"Mierda, ya comenzará en breve", pensé; Me puse el cinturón y lo puso alrededor de mi cintura

"¿por qué usted está poniendo su cinturón?" Yang dijo

"Una corazonada, lo siento interrumpir, por favor continúe Weiss" Dije

"Bueno, como usted verá, representamos Beacon y creo que la tarea de dar la bienvenida a los otros reinos de este lugar", dijo Weiss

"Sólo quiero espiar y aprovechar", dijo Blake

"Usted no tiene ninguna prueba", dijo Weiss

"¿Que paso ahi?" Said Rubí

Todo parecía una escena de un robo

"Es un robo, si no recuerdo mal es una tienda de polvo que fue robado esta semana", dijo

"Eso es terrible", dijo Yang

"Por lo tanto, la razón usted puso su cinturón de otro robo sucedió ahora", dijo Rubí

"más o menos", le dije(otra mentira)

"¿Por qué no nos cuentas, pudimos hacer algo?" Weiss dijo algo enojado

"Weiss lo siento, pero tengo todo el conocimiento de lo que sucedió, también aprender cosas cuando usted no sabe que de antemano es mejor", me dijo

"Usted quiere que aprendamos de nuestros errores y mejorar en el futuro", dijo Blake

"Le diste en el blanco", le dije con una sonrisa y añadió: "El ladrón también no ningún dinero, sólo tomó polvo"

"Pero, ¿quién necesita tanto polvo?" Said MIMI

"Colmillo Blanco, que es la respuesta posiblemente", dije

"Colmillo Blanco son un montón de escoria", dijo Weiss enojado

"¿Cual es tu problema?" Said Blake

"Esto no va a ir del todo bien" pensamiento(no debí mencionar al colmillo blanco)

"¿Qué pasa con mi problema? Odio a Colmillo Blanco, son criminales dementes", dijo Weiss

"No son psicópatas son sólo faunos desorientado", dijo Blake

"Desorientados? ¿Quieren matar a todos los seres humanos en el planeta, que si usted es muy confuso", dijo Weiss

Blake miró Weiss con disguste ante su declaración

"Weiss, entiendo tu odio, pero no creo que están exagerando, yo digo estas culpando a todos faunos son inocentes de lo que el Colmillo Blanco hecho a su familia", le dije

"Mph", dijo Weiss

"Aún así, ¿por qué robar una tienda aquí en primer lugar", le dije

"correcto", dijo Rubí

"Gracias Rubí También es posible que Torchwick fue él quien hizo esto", le dije

"No cambia el hecho de que el Colmillo Blanco son escoria", dijo Weiss

"Realmente lo peor que escuchar esto, se obtiene frente a esto. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?" pensado y luego escuchar

"detener esta Fauno", dijo un policía

"Doble mierda, ahora no debería estar sucediendo" Pensé

Ni más ni menos que el Sol, un niño fauno mono con la piel de color marrón claro cabello rubio de punta; su ropa es una camisa blanca de cuello abierto camisa suelta y sin bajo azules pantalones cargo atadas con una cinta blanca. El uso de vendas blancas en las piernas y tiene una cadena colgando del lazo de la correa en la parte derecha de su pantalón.

Corrimos hacia él

"Polizón, bueno para nada", dijo a la policía

"Si es así, había sido arrestado, yo soy un gran polizón" Sun dijo que comer un plátano

"Él tiene un punto válido," dije

"Usted está apoyando ahora, tienes que cogerlo, a transformarse en algo", dijo Weiss

"Ella realmente actúa como una perra" pense

Sun luego escapó, pero no antes de mirar a Blake

"Y no hace falta", dijo Yang

"Realmente hermoso, me gusta", dijo MIMI con corazones en los ojos

"En serio", le dije y luego pensé: "es verdad, la razón Blake que él también se enamoró de su personalidad radiante ,porque todos los hombres en este mundo son jóvenes o viejos son tan atractivos, tengo envidia"

"¡Rápido! Tenemos que seguirlo!" Dijo Weiss y todo fue para él

Corrió tan rápido como pudimos y luego Weiss chocó con alguien

"Supongo, Penny" pensamiento

"! No, él se escapó", dijo Weiss, Yang dijo que entonces se topó con alguien que se levanta

Penny es un robot, yo sabía, pero mejor que mantener este secreto; ella tiene el pelo de color naranja resumen, lugar rizado en que se reduce a la barbilla, y que lleva un arco rosado en la parte posterior de la cabeza también tiene los ojos verdes claros, piel blanca y pecas, su vestir es una vieja blusa con los guardapolvos femeninos cortos; sus acciones tienen demasiado exagerado, pero no los culpo.

"Hola", dijo Penny en su voz robótica

"¿Es un robot", dijo MIMI susurrando

"Sí, pero mantener el secreto es mejor", dijo susurrando

Después de hablar con MIMI, Penny se eleva

"Mi nombre es Penny, encantado de conocerte", dijo Penny

"Penny hola bueno conocerte, soy Ruby", dijo Ruby(obvio lo que dije pero me entienden)

"Estoy Weiss"

"Blake"

"¿No te golpeaste la cabeza en algo? Estoy yang"

"Yang por favor, mi nombre es Daniel y este es mi compañero MIMI" dije, MIMI da un saludo

"Feliz de reunirse", dijo Penny

"Ya que dices, bueno disculpa por chocar", dijo Weiss

"¡Cuídate amigo!" Said Rubí

Nos despedimos hasta el último centavo y retiramos lugar

"Es extraño", dijo Yang

"No es, digamos que su personalidad es parpadeante, hablando de esto", le dije y dije "3, 2, 1"

"porque Tú-", dijo Ruby antes centavo salto sobre ella

"Me has llamado tu amigo", dijo Penny con alegría

Ruby míro a, Blake, yang,MIMI y Weiss se negaron;yo hizo una señal de aprobación y ellos me miraron

"Que tiene de malo es agradable" dije

"Por supuesto, somos amigos", dijo Rubí

las cuatros chicas colocaron los ojos en blanco y caen al suelo ; era divertido

"Penny, puede separarse un poco de Ruby favor", dijo MIMI

"Lo siento", dijo Penny, está bajo el ruby y añadió "es sensacional! Podemos pintar las uñas, comprar ropa y hablar de chicos lindos"

"Déjà vu", dijo Weiss susurrando al rubí

"Así que ... ¿por qué estás en Vale?" dijo yang

"Sin duda, llegó en el torneo", le dije

"¡De Verdad!" Said Weiss

"Justo estoy listo para luchar, ¿cómo sabes que está llegando al torneo?" dijo Penny

"Sólo puedo decir, tengo un buen ojo en los que luchan", le dije

"Yo no veo que esté listo" ", dijo Weiss

"Dice la chica con un vestido", le dije al mismo tiempo que Blake

"Buena sincronización" yang dijo que el momento incómodo, me sonrojé

"Es una falda de batalla", dijo Weiss y da cinco a Ruby

"Ella tiene razón, lo siento", le dije tratando de calmar la situación

"Si vas a estar en el torneo, sabes que el mono fauno rufián?" dijo Weiss

"Dios mío, no de nuevo" pensé en decepción

"¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?" Said Blake

"Cálmate, Weiss seguramente no es un rufián, debe ser una buena persona", dijo MIMI

"Sin duda, es una persona con un buen corazón", le dije

"Buena persona? ¿Se deja de proteger qué?" Said Weiss

"Por lo menos MIMI y Daniel, sabe que él es una persona", dijo Blake

"¿Prefiere dejar de llamar a la basura, basura? ¿O es esta lámpara, lámpara?", Dijo Weiss

"Weiss parar, ahora," dije con disgusto

"Es evidente que violó la ley y sin duda es parte de -", dijo Weiss

"Cállate, joder!" Dije con ira

Todos me miraban, me vi enojado de nuevo, pero esta vez me di cuenta de que mis ojos se volvieron de color púrpura oscuro casi negro

"Daniel, tus ojos Estan-", dijo Rubí

"¡Qué!" Dije, todavía enojado

Ruby me miró asustada, me tranquilizo "Ruby lo siento no tenia la intención asustarte," dije mientras mis ojos volvieron a la normalidad, MIMI me miró con preocupación. En ese momento era Blake enojado, yo estaba preocupado por eso, hoy no era el mejor día.

 **(En la noche)**

Yo estaba mirando por la ventana de mi habitación, MIMI estaba dormirma, mirar alrededor Blake, dejando la baliza, saltar tan fuerte como pude(la verdad me dolió), y corrió hacia ella.

"Blake, espera," dije

"Daniel, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?" dijo Blake

"Yo iba a hacer la misma pregunta, ¿a dónde vas? Dije

"Necesito un poco de aire", dijo Blake

"No me mientas, ¿que te pasa realmente?" dije

"No podía soportar más, la gente como Weiss hablan por lo que todos Fauno son escoria", dijo Blake con ira

"Realmente me da náuseas únicas personas haciendo esto ", le dije

"¿Por qué vienes a mí?" Said Blake

"Me preocupa que la persona más querida se sienta mal", le dije

"La persona que estima más?" Said Blake

"Mierda Triple, porque he dicho esto en voz alta? De cualquier manera es decir, más que lamentar" pensé mientras me sonrojé, estaba más rojo que un tomate

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Said Blake

"Blake realmente ..." Yo estaba en pánico, pero se calmó y dijo "porque ..."

"¿Qué?" Said Blake

"Siempre, yo estaba enamorado de ti antes de conocernos", le dije, mi cara toda enrojecida parecía que estaba sangrando

"¿enamorado de mi?" Blake dijo con vergüenza

"Si usted es una persona que más admiro, preocupado por faunus, usted está de buen corazón, es posible que no sea el más alegre, pero como dije antes de que yo actué como si en esta parte", le dije, tragando saliva, me acerqué a Blake y He añadido "lo siento por hacer esto".

"Eso te a-", dijo Blake antes de darse cuenta de que había dado un beso en la boca, luego me quite

"Yo para esto he dicho que lo siento", le dije

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Blake dijo con vergüenza

"No lo sé, tal vez para demostrar que acepto como eres, no importa que usted es un Fauno" dije y puse mis manos a su lado y añadió: "Estoy seguro de que right'll haga lo, así que vendré el futuro sea paciente "

"Gracias", dijo Blake

Como iba diciendo adiós, la mirada por última vez y dije: "pero voy a estar feliz de que vienes con Sun?

"¿Quiere decir que el mono Fauno?", Dijo Blake

"Lo mismo, usted decide a quién elegir, al menos yo tomé un peso de mi corazón, le doy todo mi apoyo y suerte por el fin de los tiempos", dijo

"Espera", dijo Blake cinta se retira y revelando sus orejas de gato y ha añadido "sólo me acepta como me veo"

"Te ves aún más hermosa de lo que imaginas", le dije y salto para llegar a mi habitación, pero he añadí "buena noche,Blake"

"Buenas noches, Daniel", dijo Blake

Llegué a mi habitación y ver Mimi estaba despierto

"Bien hecho, amigo," dijo MIMI

"Me estaba viendo", le dije sorprendido

"Yo vi todo", dijo Mimi sonriendo

"No se lo digas a nadie", dije en pánico

"No voy, cálmate", dijo MIMI

Suspiro de alivio y se acostó en la cama

Usted sabe que probablemente no te ama, verdad? ", Dijo MIMI

"Sí, pero al menos me tire un peso de encima", le dije

"Usted se preocupa más por el bien de los demás que en ti", dijo MIMI

"mientras ellos esten felices, yo seré feliz, buenas noches MIMI" me dijo

"Buenas noches", dijo MIMI, mirando incluso preocupados

Cerré los ojos para prepararse para el mañana, pero siento que algo terrible pasó y no me refiero a lo que vi algo en mí que puede despertar.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que encontré mi historia, espero que avances, te doy las gracias por la lectura y si es posible, ayuda a dar pensamientos serios de honor, estamos en el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	14. Chapter 13

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas de franquicias (por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth) exceptuar magna Ryunoid, Mimi y Mr. Universo (mi versión) que son creaciones de minas**

 **CAPÍTULO 13: LA VERDAD VIENE EN NEGRO (parte 2)**

Dos días han pasado sin ver a Blake estaba caminando alrededor de la ciudad para comprar algunas piezas de tecnología, me sentí muy mal.

"¿Estás bien?" Mimi dijo junto a mi hombro

"Si tan solo me siento algo mal", dije en voz baja

"Vamos a ver, te sientes mal por besar a Blake", dijo MIMI

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Se me muestra tanto en la cara", le dije

"Hablas dormido, usted no tiene que actuar así, sólo le dio un beso,eso es todo" dijo MIMI

"Es eso, ella tiene 17 años, tengo 19, yo debería estar en la cárcel, debido a un mayor no pueden tener relación con un menor de edad", le dije

"Estás exagerando, también Ella cumplirá 18 años pronto", dijo MIMI

"Si en marzo del próximo año", le dije; aunque es cierto que no sabe qué día es su cumpleaños no tenía mucha información, sólo pensé que el día que salió de su trailer "negro", que salió el 22 de marzo como fecha seria cumpleaños, no lo sé.

"De hecho, hablo con Mr. Universo de la situación", dijo MIMI

"¿Tu que?" Dije en estado de shock

"Cálmate, me dijo que no es el 100% del universo original, es en su mayor parte, hizo algunos cambios", dijo MIMI

"¿Que cambios?" dije

En primer lugar están los nuevos tipos de Fauno, que tiene partes de reptiles e insectos, "Mimi dijo, al ver a una señora que tenía alas antenas y mariposas volvieron a mirar después de MIMI y ha añadido" en segundo lugar, hay nuevas especies de Grimms todavía están por descubrir y tercer hecho el Blake cumpleaños esta más cerca de lo que piensas ".

"Pero, ¿por qué hizo esto para mí?" dije

"Él y yo queremos que seas feliz en tu nueva vida, además quería que encontraras el amor", dijo MIMI

"Gracias, otra razón por la que ya no se esconde en mi cinturón, si estamos en público y si nos están mirando raro?" dije

"Esa es otra cosa, él hizo que toda la gente me ve como un robot prototipo que están haciendo pronto, así que no me importa si la gente me ve", dijo MIMI

"Sorprendente, entonces, ¿cuándo es el cumpleaños de Blake" Dije

"Mañana", dijo MIMI

"Mañana! rápido necesito comprar un regalo pronto", me dijo y corrió

Corrí tan rápido como pude y sin querer entrar en conflicto con alguien; Me caí, cuando me levanté dije

"Lo siento, no estaba viendo", mira a la persona y tenga en cuenta que se trataba de Ruby "ruby es usted"

"Danny, porque de repente corrió asi" Ruby dijo mientras se levantaba, ella estaba con Yang y Weiss

"Yo estaba tratando de comprar un regalo para Blake" Dije

"Por casualidad, usted no vio a Blake por aquí?" dijo Rubí

"No, al menos, me siento mal por ella, espero que este bien?" dije

"La estamos buscando desde el viernes", dijo Yang

"Hable con ella en la noche del viernes", le dije

"Ella dijo algo, ir a algún lugar, o conocer a alguien", dijo Ruby con preocupación

"No, ella no dijo dónde estaba", le dije

"Usted sabe que puede ayudar? La policía", dijo Weiss

"No estás ayudando Weiss", dijo Rubí

"Sólo dio una idea", dijo Weiss

"Una mala idea, te ayudaré a encontrar Blake" Dije

"Hola chicas y chico, ¿qué está pasando?" dijo Penny

"Estamos buscando a nuestro amigo Blake", dijo MIMI

"¿Te refieres a la chica Fauno?" Said Penny

Hubo un silencio, mientras estaba de pie me empece a colocar mi cinturón sin que alguien se diera cuenta

"Espera, ¿por qué crees que es un fauno?" dijo Rubí

"Por orejas de gato", dijo Penny

"Que las orejas de gato? Ella lleva un arco ...", dijo Yang

"Mierda", dije en voz baja, pero me escucharon

"Danny, ¿ sabías de esto?" dijo Rubí

"Sí, yo sabía" Suspiré(en verdad desearía una bomba de humo para escapar de esta situación pero bueno)

"¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?" Dijo Yang

"Me pidió que mantenga en secreto, pero mejor", le dije y le pidió que se sienten en un asiento cercano

"Ella es un fauno, además de que era un ex miembro del Colmillo Blanco" Dije

"¡Qué!" Said Ruby Yang y Weiss

"No puedo creerlo", dijo Yang

"Ella es nuestro amigo, porque no nos dijo", dijo Ruby

"¿Ves lo ocurrido-" dije antes de que yo interrumpí Weiss

"Es un traidor y enemigo, además, no puedo confiar en ella", dijo Weiss enojado

"Weiss; escucha," dije

"Cállate, ella es miembro de Colmillo Blanco, que atacó a mi familia, debe pudriéndose en la cárcel, ella es una completamente-" Weiss dijo que antes de que ella dijiera algo mas se dio cuenta de que tenía mi mano en el cuello tratando de estrangularla, ella trató de respirar

"Ni una palabra más, o te mato pequeña perra", le dije con mis ojos se volvieron de color púrpura oscuro

"Daniel, cálmate, Tú la estas haciendo daño", dijo MIMI

Solté Weiss, trató de recuperar el aliento;me estaba calmado no entendía pero algo me pasó a mí, pero luego miré a los demás y le dije:

"Escucha, ella ya no pertenece a Colmillo Blanco, renunció porque no soportar dañar a personas inocentes, no quería usar sus habilidades para la violencia, por lo que dejó el Colmillo Blanco y quería ser un cazador, para ayudar a la gente y Fauno para que paz encontrado "

"Tenemos que ayudar", dijo el rubí

"Sí, yo quedo y hablo con Weiss, otros tratan de encontrar Blake", dije

Asintieron las cabezas, y se fueron a buscarla en diferentes posiciones; ruby y Penny fueron al norte, MIMI y Yang se fueron al este

"Weiss, pedir disculpas por lo que hice," le dije a tratar de ayudar a Weiss

"Cállate! No se puede confiar, no voy a hablar", dijo Weiss

"Weiss sólo escuchar" Dije

"no entienden el dolor que he sufrido y mi familia sólo quiere ver a todos los Fauno son escoria y nunca debería haber existido", dijo Weiss de ira en sus ojos

"Tal vez yo no entiendo su dolor, pero he visto a la gente que hizo cosas que lamentan" Dije

"Usted habla de", dijo Weiss

"Déjame que te cuente una historia del Escorpión pasado, llamado Hanzo Hasashi antes de que él era un gran clan ninja llamado Shirai Ryu tuvo un clan rival llamado Lin Kuei de Sub cero, lo que llamó la atención del malvado hechicero Quan Chi, que lo contrató para dibujar un mapa en un templo de Shaolin. ¿Qué conocimientos Hanzo Hasashi fue que Quan Chi también había contratado a Sub-Zero para la misma misión. Sub-Zero y Hanzo están en el Templo Shaolin y ambos tienen una dura batalla en la que Sub -Zero lo asesina. Entonces, Quan Chi fue el responsable de la reactivación de este Hanzo Hasashi y adoptó el nombre de Escorpión. Scorpion, ser revivido, se da cuenta de que su clan y su familia habían sido exterminados. Quan Chi afirma que fue Sub-Zero que asesinó y destruyó toda su familia y el clan. Escorpión, lleno de odio ", dijo

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Said Weiss

"En busca de venganza, el daño a personas inocentes en busca de su enemigo, pero no sabía qué era Quan Chi, quien erradicó el clan y la familia Hanzo" Dije

"¿Por qué no lo sabes?" Said Weiss

"La venganza, se ve empañado por la ira en el Lin Kuei por su odio se decidió que fuera el culpable, pero al soltar el control de Quan Chi, la paz hecho con Sub Zero y recuperó su antiguo clan " Dije

Lo que esta historia tiene que ver con esto? ", Dijo Weiss

"Blake fue manipulado por los ideales de Colmillo Blanco y atacó a personas inocentes como Scorpion, para ver lo que ella hizo, dejando a Colmillo Blanco; En tu caso tienes tanto odio para Colmillo Blanco que la culpa de todo inocente Fauno, no el tiempo que debe No debes odiar a todos los faunos por lo que te hicieron, debes aprender de sus errores, reflexionar un poco y verte ", le dije y me fui a mirar a Blake

"Lo siento por actuar y hablar mal de ella, espero que me perdonen", dijo Weiss

"No te preocupes, vamos ahora a ver a Blake, tu ve al sur y voy a ir a los puertos", le dije

"De acuerdo", dijo Weiss

"Advierte a los demás y ver donde voy r allí", le dije y me fui al puerto

 **(Puerto / noche)**

llegue a puerto; Blake y el Sun estaban en el techo, sin que se den cuenta que estaba detrás de ellos y sólo por diversión me dijo "sorpresa", entró en pánico y luego tuvo sus armas frente a mí.

"Daniel, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Blake dijo a bajar su arma con Sun

"Me puse a buscar y sabía que estaban en el puerto seguro que también formular un plan de salir a ver si el Colmillo Blanco es realmente detrás del robo de polvo" Dije

"¿Cómo sabías que nuestro plan?" Said Sun

"Te lo diré más tarde, estoy aquí para ayudar", le dije

"¿Por qué?" Said Blake

"Es lo que hacen los amigos", le dije

"Acompañé Ruby, Yang y Weiss", dijo Blake

"No, pero no tardan en llegar, también ya saben tu secreto", le dije

"Ellos lo saben", dijo Blake sorprendida

"Sí, les dije, yo también les dije que eras un ex miembro del Colmillo Blanco" Dije

"¿Por qué lo haces?" Blake dijo enojado ahora

"Lo siento, pero debes entender, pero hay buenas noticias, como tal, te aceptan como eres," dije con una sonrisa

"Realmente, hasta Weiss", dijo Blake

"Tomo más esfuerzo y tiempo, es suficiente para hablar con ella", le dije

"Perdón por interrumpir, pero alguien viene", dijo Sun.

Nos agachamos, y observar, Blake era justo que el Colmillo Blanco estaba detrás de esto, pero no sabía que estaban trabajando junto con Roman Torchwick

Torchwick es un hombre de ojos verdes profundos y el pelo brillante largo, de color naranja, con flequillo largo que cubre su ojo derecho. Usar un sombrero de bombín negro con una banda roja y una pequeña pluma, y usa delineador de ojos negro; ropa era todo blanco y una pequeña bufanda gris. Él tiene guantes negros largos con mangas redondeadas y un pantalón negro y zapatos negros.

"Colmillo Blanco no funciona con un ser humano, en particular él", dijo Blake

Saltó y se dirigió Torchwick, Sun me miró y dijo:

"Tenemos que hacer ahora", dijo Sun.

"Vamos a empezar con el partido", le dije y saqué mi tarjeta

Saltar y cuando me dirigí escuché una explosión, no era bueno y al llegar Blake estaba luchando Torchwick.

"Alto ahí!" Dije y todo el mundo me miró

"¿Qué vas a hacer, muchacho?", Dijo Torchwick.

"Esto, Henshin!" Dije y puse la tarjeta en mi cinturón

 _ **Tiempo Magna Ryunoid!**_

 _ **Él es el héroe del multiverso!**_

 _ **Es el dragón guardián!**_

 _ **Es Magna Magna Ryyyunoid! ¡Sí!**_

Y me había convertido en mi forma de héroe

"Un buen truco infantil, destruirlo!" Said Torchwick

Miembros Colmillo Blanco se dirigen hacia mí; sus ataques eran fáciles de prevenir y dio un golpe en el estómago a uno de ellos;di un gran salto y di una serie patadas a dos de ellos que trataron de atacar a Blake, uno estaba detrás de mí, pero fue interrumpido por Sun le golpeó con su arma que estaba en su forma de basto.

"Oye Daniel, increíble truco", dijo Sun a darme la mano

"Usted no está mal", le dije

"Linda amistad que me dan ganas de vomitar, seguir atacando!" Said Torchwick

Colmillo Blanco más miembros nos iban a atacar, me reí y inserte otra tarjeta y que escuché el anuncio

 _ **Tarjeta Habilidad: Kamen Rider Kabuto /**_ _**Reloj**_ _ **arriba!**_

de repente todo se movía en cámara lenta, me movía más rápido;tenia mi espada preparada y tomé varias cortes cada miembro de Colmillo Blanco,heridas no fatales para que no murieran y recibieran su castigo en prisión; al final mi anuncio cinturón _**"Reloj**_ Over!" y cada miembro fue fácilmente derrotado.

"¿Como hiciste esto?" Said Torchwick

"Oye, que yo pueda moverme más rápido no puedes jusgarme;Ahora es tu turno", le dije y tenía mi arma lista

 **(Tercera persona)**

Daniel no sabía qué más estaba viendo,era Cinder Fall, una mujer de pelo negro ceniza, y parecía sólo una voz que decía:

"Sujeto interesante, me gustaría ser mi aliado pero ahora necesito más refuerzos", dijo

"Yo puedo ayudar", dijo una voz desconocida

"¿Quien está aquí?" Said Cinder

"Sólo soy un aliado", dijo la voz

"Entonces me muestra quien eres", dijo Cinder

"Será más tarde, pero te diré que mirar la batalla y ver mi poder", dijo la voz antes de desaparecer

"de que está hablando?" Cinder pensamiento y la batalla se sorprendió por lo que vio

 **(Punto de Vista Daniel)**

Me sorprende que tres miembros del Colmillo blanco se levantaron despues del daño recibido; pero parecía diferente en ellos, el color de piel se volvió negro, sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo sangre, le crecierondientes afilados y garras, salieron grandes trozos de huesos en su espalda;parecían a un Grimms,una conbinacion espeluznante la verdad.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Said Blake

"No es bueno", dijo Sun

"Mejor me voy, adiós", dijo Torchwick huyendo para la distracción

"No voy a dejarte ir", dijo Blake

sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, un miembro del Colmillo Blanco se movió demasiado rápido; no me di cuenta, le dio un golpe a Blake, el otro agarró a Sun por el cuello; lo tiró al suelo y le dio una patada en el estómago; el tercero intento hacerme un corte con sus garras, pero no pude reaccionar al intentar bloquearlo y me genero un corte profundo en mi pecho,se podía ver mi sangre saliendo de mi armadura me golpearon en la cabeza dejando exhausto.

Estábamos en el dolor, pero hemos sido capaces de reagruparnos rápidamente pero fuimos empujamos en diferentes direccones debido a la velocidad que tenian los colmillos blancos transformados; estaba exhausto, no podía hacer nada, uno de los miembros me miró y transformamo la mano en una guadaña y dijo

 _"Muere"_

Yo no podía hacer nada; era mi final;Cerré los ojos, pero no pasó nada, abrí los ojos y me quedé congelado del shock; Era Blake recibió el ataque, el corte que dejó empezó a salir gran cantidad de sangre en la espalda, cayó sobre mí, mi manos estaban cubiertas con su sangre antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el miembro de Colmillo Blanco, tiro de ella donde se Sun como un simple muñeco de trapo.

"Blake!", dije gritando

 _"Traidor ,Maldita sea, bueno ahora es tu turno de quedar muerto",_ dijo el miembro del Colmillo Blanco

Estaba enojado más allá de lo que sentí antes, mis ojos se volvieron de color morado oscuro, golpee al miembro y se fue volando donde otros estrellando hacio un contenedor, miro a Sun y dije

"Sun, tomar a Blake de aquí, ahora!"

Sun obedeció y tomó Blake, se escondieron detrás de un contenedor, mira con ira ante estos monstruos, la única cosa que recordé que tenía un gran odio y perdí el conocimiento.

 **(Tercera persona)**

Ruby, Yang, Weiss, MIMI y Penny llegaron, vieron Sun con Blake llenos de heridas

"¿Que pasó?" Said Rubí

"Yo y Blake con Daniel ibamos a luchar contra el colmillo blanco tratando de robar el polvo compañía Schnee, luchamos y descubrimos que Torchwick estaba detrás de esto, estábamos a punto de derrotarlo, pero de repente, tres miembros convertimos en estas cosas ... Blake protegió a Daniel , uno de sus ataque y esta herida y ahora Daniel está a punto de pelear con ellos, simplemente solo ", dijo Sun intentando recuperar el aliento

"Blake esta herida", dijo Rubí

"Yo me encargo de esto", dijo Mimi emitiendo una energía verde "puede curar, pero se necesitará tiempo, ayudar a Daniel"

"No creo que puedan hacer algo al respecto", dijo Sun

"¿Qué están diciendo?" Yang dijo

"Basta con mirar", dijo Sun.

Ellos ven detras del contenedror lo que estaba pasando y lo que vieron fue una escena con un aire de terror que les estaba afectando;, vieron a Daniel en su forma de héroe pero parecía diferente, que no podían ver sus ojos,habian desaparecido; los ojos de su casco brillaba en un tono rojo intenso, un aire de la muerte se sintió alrededor

"¿Que le pasó a él?" Dicho Weiss con miedo

"No tengo ni idea, cuando miro a Blake por lo que paso, él reaccionó de esa manera", dijo Sun.

volvieron a mirar, notaron los miembros de Colmillo Blanco cambiado, parecía que tenían miedo, Magna Ryunoid intensificaron y grito con furia.

"Ustedes dañaron mi querido Blake ... Ahora ... todos ustedes morirá! AAARRGHH", dijo magna Ryunoid emitiendo un fuerte grito y atacó directamente

"¿Él dijo mi querida Blake", dijo Ruby a escuchar lo que dijo

Magna Ryunoid se acercó a la primera, lo golpeó en la cara, corrió más rápido y con la espada corta en dos, toda la sangre y los órganos fueron esparcidas a su alrededor,peor aun y empezó a cortar una y otra vez el cuerpo del miembro del colmillo blanco hasta convertirlo en carne picada.

"hahahaha...muertes...tan...excitante...¿quien sigue?"dijo Magna Ryunoid de manera psicótica

se dirigió a los otros dos, uno decidió atacar, pero fue un error, Magna Ryunoid , la agarró y le rasgaro sus brazos, el miembro del Colmillo blanco grito de dolor, Magna ryunoid lo agarró y con su fuerza aplasta la cabeza mientras la sangre salía a borbotones,las chicas miró con horror ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¡No puede ser!" Ella dijo que Ruby no tratando de vomitar

"¿Qué demonios, él nunca mató antes", dijo Yang todavía en estado de shock

"¿Qué es esa sensación de miedo que emana de él?" Weiss dijo que incluso miedo

"lo que pasa con Daniel, está enamorada de Blake", dijo Mimi con voz triste

"está enamorada de Blake", dijo Rubí

"Por motivos para actuar así cuando casi insultante a Blake en la tarde", dijo Weiss

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó, fueron los gritos de los restantes miembros del Colmillo Blanco, cuando miraron, se encontraba detenido por Magna ryunoid en el cuello y lo asfixia con una voz fría, dijo

 _"Escuché que el Colmillo Blanco no tienen corazón ... vamos a ver si es verdad",_ dijo, y puso su mano a directo en el pecho;él grito de la agonía, cada paso cuando Magna Ryunoid desgarró el corazón seguía latiendo y añadido _"si usted tiene uno";de repente su visor se parte dando forma de dientes afilados y empezo a masticar el corazón del fallecido del colmillo blanco._

 _"ahora ya no tienes uno y admito que tu carne sabe tan bien"_ dijo mientras su rostro estaba manchado en sangre

Escucho un sonido,era algunos soldados del colmillo blanco aun cocientes.

"Disfrutare mucho matando a mas de ustedes...hahahaha"dijo

Ahora iba a matar a los otros miembros del Colmillo Blanco, que no tenían conocimiento de la batalla anterior, tomar uno antes de matarlo y escucho un grito

"Daniel, pare eso es lo que Blake quiere ver lo que te has vuelto!" MIMI gritó

Soltó al miembro inconsciente de Colmillo Blanco y dijo que bajo _"Blake"_ llanto y transmuta en su forma normal y se desmayó en el acto.

 **(Punto de Vista Daniel)**

Me desperté, no sabía lo que había pasado, vi todas las chicas estaban llorando y me abrazaron con fuerzas.

"Lo que ha ocurrido, no me acuerdo de nada", le dije

"Tú, que has perdido la razón y empezo a matar a tres miembros de Colmillo Blanco de la manera mas horrible que pueda imaginar", dijo MIMI llorando

Vi la masacre que había hecho, me sorprendió,incluso quería vomitar por lo e hecho; entonces dije, "y Blake está bien"

"Si yo uso mi capacidad de curar, estoy agotado ahora, ella se despierta pronto" dijo MIMI

"No sabía que tenia capacidad de sanar, pero me alegro de que está bien", le dije ;queria olvidar lo que vi;sin darme cuenta Yang puso su mano en mi hombro y tenía una sonrisa

"Así que ... Su querida Blake?", Dijo Yang

"Hey ... ¿cómo lo sabes", le dije sorprendido

"Usted dijo que cuando perdiste la razón y MIMI nos dijo todo! Yang dijo

"¿Todo?" dije

"Hasta la parte que le diste un beso", dijo Yang riendo

"MIMI, me vas a pagar", le dije tratando de alcanzar a lavar MIMI

"Espera un minuto ... Blake despertar" dibujo MIMI

Blake acaba de despertar, todos estábamos contentos, tomar al golpe MIMI para contar mi secreto, no había mucha alegría, Blake se disculparía y que iba a contar todo sobre todo Weiss,;la perdona que había pensado por lo que hizo y ella pedir disculpas, aunque no confía en Sun todabuena, penny se había ido y que no sabía dónde estaba; el sonido de las patrullas de la policía se escuchó y nos encontramos el lugar para volver en Beacon, pero tenía miedo de lo que hice y no era el unico todos no querian volver a mencionar ni una palabra de esto; dedicado a ocultar primero mi dolor a través de una sonrisa falsa, estaba indeciso y necesitaba una noche de sueño, sino una cuestión de pasar por mi mente .

"¿Cómo fue que estos tres miembros del Colmillo Blanco se convirtieron? Además, todavía seguiré siendo un héroe por lo que hice"

Yo tenía mi mano cerca de mi corazón; este será mi final en el camino de un héroe

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que encontré mi historia, espero que avances, te doy las gracias por la lectura y si es posible, ayuda a dar pensamientos serios de honor, estamos en el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	15. Chapter 14

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas de franquicias (por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth) exceptuar magna Ryunoid, Mimi y Mr. Universo (mi versión) que son creaciones de minas**

 **CAPÍTULO 14:** **DESESPERACIÓN EN UN CUMPLEAÑOS**

un cielo rojo sangre, una serie de cuerpos mutilados; Pertenecian al equipo JNPR y parte del equipo RWBY; Blake miró asustado delante de una figura misteriosa, estaba manchada con la sangre de sus amigos, la luz de la luna iluminaba la cifra fue de Magna Ryunoid con una risa maníaca y dijo

 _"Hahahahah, es el momento para un juego llamado ... carnicería"_

"Daniel, esto no es usted, detenerlo, eres un héroe", dijo Blake

"Buen intento gatita, pero Daniel no existe, sólo yo ... Hahahahaha su verdugo", dijo Magna ryunoid lanzando su espada hacia ella

"No", dijo Blake antes de la espada iba directo a su pecho

"¡Deténgase!" Yo dije, de repente al despertar

Era un sueño, una pesadilla terrible, trata de volver en sí, pero lo que hice ayer no puedo soportar

"Daniel, ¿qué pasa?" dijo MIMI

"Acabo de tener una pesadilla", le dije secándose el sudor de la frente

"Fue lo que pasó ayer, ¿no es así", dijo MIMI

"Más o menos, yo estaba lleno de sangre en mi modo héroe, había matado a mis amigos y yo estaba a punto de matar a Blake", dijo

"Relax, todo va a estar bien", dijo MIMI

"Si, de hecho, tratare de dormir otra vez", le dije

"Es lo mejor, también hoy es el cumpleaños de Blake", dijo MIMI

"La verdad de nuevo, buenas noches", le dije a volver a dormir en mi cama

"Silencios, todo va a estar bien", dijo MIMI

Cerré los ojos, pero todavía sentía miedo

 **(En la mañana)**

Me acerqué a la clase de la señora Goodwitch; todavía tenía miedo, eso es lo que vi en esta pesadilla, era el monstruo que había dentro, realmente se sentía como muchos héroes que he leído, me encontré con dos equipos, ocultar mi malestar con una sonrisa falsa, nadie se dio cuenta a excepción de MIMI estaba preocupado.

"Hola Danny", dijo rubí feliz

"Hola amigos,han dormido bien?" dije

"ibamos a preguntarle lo mismo", dijo Ren

"Escuchamos tus gritos en la noche", dijo Pirra preocupada

"Fue sólo una pesadilla, eso es todo", le dije

"Debe haber sido una terrible pesadilla, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?" dijo yang

"Sí, estoy bien ... ah feliz cumpleaños Blake", le dije y le entregue tu regalo

"Gracias Daniel," ella dijo

"Abrelo", dijo Ruby con curiosidad

"Podría ser, un cachorro, un boleto para un parque de diversiones, una motosierra o entradas para un buffet de todo lo que quieras comer, comer panqueques ahora Ren", dijo Nora

Ren solamente suspirar

Blake abrió el regalo y era un collar que tenía el símbolo Blake (búsqueda en google) en color negro con bordes de plata y en el centro del símbolo tenía una piedra de color negro brillante

"Fuuuu ... muy hermoso collar, debe haber costado mucho", dijo Yang

"No es la verdad, pedi prestado partes del cinturón, es algo creado por mí mismo", le dije

"Es bueno, gracias," dijo Blake

"Adulación suficiente, ir a clase", le dije con la vergüenza

Entramos en la clase y elegimos los luchadores de hoy; Estaba yo v / s Jaune ; subí a la plataforma y estaban dispuestos a luchar

"Vamos a ver cómo he mejorado en estos días", dijo Jaune en Preparación

"Pruébalo", le dije y se puso el cinturón, al colocar la tarjeta de mi mente estaba alucinando una sombra cerca de mí, me asuste y di un paso atrás

"¿Estás bien?" Said Jaune

"Sí", le dije y puse la tarjeta y gritos "Henshin!"

 _ **Time! Magna Ryunoid!**_

 _ **Él es el héroe del multiverso!**_

 _ **Es el dragón guardián!**_

 _ **Es Magna Magna Ryyyunoid! ¡Sí!**_

"Start", dijo Goodwitch

Los dos hicieron un cargo, Jaune tratar, pero no pudo vencer a usted se inscribe, me golpeó, pero podría defenderse con su escudo, saltar y tratar de cortar, laminados y casi me golpeó, me agaché y nos pusimos en la distancia

"Buen movimiento", dijo

"Y más que empezar", dijo sonriendo Jaune

"Bien dicho y -" he dicho antes que mi espada soltó de mi mano

 **(En las gradas /** **tercera persona)**

"Jaune ha mejorado mucho", dijo Rubí

"Mm, gracias a Daniel, comenzó a practicar, yo le ayudo en su entrenamiento", dijo sonriendo Pirra

"No está mal para el débil, pero, ¿Qué pasa con Daniel ?," dijo Weiss

"Dejó caer su arma, él -" Blake dijo algo antes, se oyó un fuerte grito

 **(Vuelta a la plataforma)**

"Ahh ... alejate de mí", le dije mientras me alejaba miedo

Me vi a mí mismo, sino un aspecto aterrador venía hacia mí con una mirada con intención de matar y con una voz fría me dijo

 _"No tenemos miedo, Yo soy tu"_ dijo la sombra

"Apartaos de mí, no lo eres, eres un monstruo, soy un héroe, yo no soy un asesino", le dije gritando de miedo

 _"Jajaja ... ¡Qué divertido un héroe, dice la persona que mató a sangre fría a tres miembros del Colmillo_ Blanco", dijo la sombra

"Yo sólo protegía a Blake" dije en pánico

 _"No mientas, esta es su naturaleza deja de ser un héroe y ven conmigo a la oscuridad",_ dijo la sombra

"¡quedate atras!" dije y tomé mi espada apuntando a la sombra sin saber lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor

 **(En las gradas /** **tercera persona)**

"Daniel lo que te pasa?" Said Blake

"¡Oh, no, la pesadilla", dijo MIMI

"MIMI lo que quieres decir?" Dijo Yang

"Es una pesadilla, soñó que lo que pasó ayer, pero en vez de miembros del Colmillo Blanco eran ustedes que estaban muertos", dijo Mimi con preocupación

"Realmente me siento mal por lo que hizo", dijo Rubí

"Pero lo que vimos ayer, debe haber tenido un impacto en su salud mental", dijo Weiss

"¿Puede explicar qué están hablando?" Said Ren

"Yo y Sun estabamos en una misión para detener al Colmillo blanco ,, Daniel nos ayudó en la lucha a tres miembros del grupo se convirtieron en una especie de mutación, el resto me hicieron daño y perdi la conciencia durante la lucha", dijo Blake

"Cuando llegamos, Daniel estaba en modo de héroe pero algo parecía diferente, los miembros del Colmillo Blanco fueron asesino de manera loca y sangre fría", dijo MIMI

"Él fue el que hizo que estas muertes que salieron en las noticias", dijo Pirra en estado de shock

"Él lo hizo, porque Blake resultó herido, y él tenía un gran afecto por ella", dijo Mimi

"Fue mi culpa, que está actuando ahora", Blake dijo tratando de no llorar

"No es tu culpa", dijo Yang

Y entonces todo el mundo se ve sorprendido lo que sucedería pronto

 **(Vuelta a la plataforma / tercera persona)**

" , ¿Qué está pasando con usted?" dijo enojado Goodwitch

"Daniel, cálmate soy tu amigo", dijo Jaune tratando de acercarse

"¡Deténgase!" Dijo Daniel agregó: "si tu dices que eres yo... nunca lo haré...", él puso su espada en la garganta y gritar ", entonces no voy a convertirme en un asesino"

Antes de que él iba a hacer algo drástico Goodwitch, llamó a tiempo y lo golpea dejandolo inconciente volviendolo en su forma normal

"Llevarlo a la enfermería rápidamente", dijo Goodwitch

Lo llevaron a la enfermería y sus amigos estaban preocupados

"Daniel" pensé Blake miró con tristeza odservando su collar

 **(Enfermería / Daniel vista)**

Me desperté y miré a mi alrededor, que eran mis amigos y Ozpin; trate de levantarme, pero me dolía la cabeza

"El Sr. Nilo, ¿estás bien?" Said Ozpin

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Y por qué me duele la cabeza?" dije

"Has perdido la lucha por la razón y Goodwitch, noquearlo de manera que no se haga daño a ti y a los demás", dijo Ozpin tomando un sorbo de su café

"De esa manera," dije y mire hacia abajo con las manos temblando de miedo

"Sí, tus colegas me dijeron todo lo que pasó ayer, así que será mejor descanse por estos dias", dijo Ozpin

"Sí, Director," dije

Ozpin salió de la habitación y estaba con mis colegas preocupados por lo que pasó ahora

"Y tienes que saber lo que pasó", le dije, señalando el equipo JNPR

"Si ellos nos dijeron todo, debio ser algo traumático", dijo Ren

"Nosotros casi nos asustamos cuando intentaste quitarte su vida,pero estamos contentos de que está bien ahora", dijo Pirra

"Sí, realmente perdió su mente en ese momento", dijo Nora

"Nora, por favor, no estás ayudando", dijo Ren suspirando

"Espero que se mejore", dijo Jaune

"Gracias", le dije; observe mi cinturón y luego lo arroje con fuerza y grite "No quiero ver esto otra vez," ;Yo estaba en pánico, miré preocupado

"Daniel!" Todos dijeron,

"Ya no quiero ser un héroe ... no quiero" dije sacudiendo del miedo

"¿De qué estás hablando? ... Usted es un héroe, usted es-" Ruby dijo antes que yo grite

"No menciones ese nombre,no quiero volver hacer un héroe...yo no quiero que ustedes estén-!"

WHAP

Sin darme cuenta recibi una bofetada en la mejilla, era Blake que tenía una lágrima en sus ojos

"Blake" pensó MIMI

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Dije mientras ponia mi mano por el dolor en mi mejilla

"Usted no es un asesino, eres un héroe que me salvó la vida, deja de tener miedo de lo que hizo y superarlo", dijo Blake llorando

"Un héroe" susurré

"Usted nos ayudó en las peores situaciones, nos hizo mejores, que nos ahorramos, eres un héroe", dijo Blake con sus manos en mi sin dejar de llorar

"Es cierto," dijo Ruby

"Usted ayudó a ser mejores", dijo Pirra

"Usted me ayudó a entender el valor de un héroe", dijo Jaune

"Usted me ayudó a ser una mejor persona", dijo Weiss

"Usted me ayudó me acepto como soy", dijo Blake

"Usted es un héroe", dijo Rubí

"Tú eres Daniel Nilo", dijo Yang

"Tú eres", dijo Weiss

"El héroe del multiverso, Magna Ryunoid!" Todos dijeron

Yo estaba sorprendido, no porque tenía miedo, estaba llorando; sin que me diera cuenta Blake me dio un beso en los labios y dijo:

"Usted es el más importante para mí"

"Todos ustedes", le dije y me puse a llorar y añadir "gracias"

MIMI recoge mi cinturón y me lo debuelve a mis manos;De repente una luz parpadeaba con fuerzas;salio un holograma; eran todos los héroes que admiraba eran Kamen Rider Ichigo, Kamen Rider Ghost, akaninger, Go-red, Naruto, Goku, Raiden (Mortal Kombat) Rex Salazar, Spiderman y Ben Tennyson

"Realmente esta sucediendo", dijo Yang

"Daniel, no tengas miedo de la oscuridad, pelea", dijo Ichigo

"Debes superar tus miedos y ganar", dijo Ben Tennyson

"Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, recuerda esto", dijo el hombre araña

"Vamos compañeros, ponga su espíritu en marcha," dijo Go-red

"El destino ha escogido para ser un héroe, demostrarlo", dijo Raiden

"Rompe tus límites y ser el mejor", dijo Goku

"La vida de un héroe no es fácil, pero se puede lograr", dijo Rex

"Más aun si usted tiene amigos que apoyarlo", dijo Akaninger

"Sí, gracias a todos por ayudarme", dije llorando

otra luz apareció y todos héroes aparecieron delante de mi,todos me apoyaban y gritaron

"Lucha, Magna Ryunoid!"

Resultó ser feliz, tengo el apoyo de todos

"Eso fue increíble, así que estos son los héroes de tu mundo a creado", dijo Ruby gritando

"No puedo creerlo", dijo Jaune de asombró

"Realmente el espíritu de sus héroes vino para a apoyarlo", dijo Ren

"Aún estamos contentos de que estés bien", dijo Pirra

"Sí, Blake disculpa por arruinar tu cumpleaños," le dije

"No te preocupes, me alegro de que usted siga bien", dijo Blake con lágrimas de alegría

"Me encantaría hacer algo para compensar", le dije y de repente salió de la nada tarjeta

"Apareció una tarjeta, ¿qué haces?" dijo Weiss

"Sólo hay una forma de saberlo", dijo Nora ojos relucientes como Ruby

"Está bien", le dije y puse mi cinturón y poner la tarjeta anunciando

 _ **Tarjeta especial: "¡Feliz cumpleaños!"**_

De repente, toda la habitación estaba llena de globos y confeti, fuegos artificiales fueron pequeñas, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue una tarta de limón que decia feliz cumpleaños

"Es hermoso", dijo Rubí

"Feliz cumpleaños Blake", dijo

"Gracias por todo", dijo Blake soplando las velas

Nos divertimos, disfrutamos de la alegría, y no tuve miedo,; luchare para proteger a mis seres queridos; Ozpin sabía que me estaba viendo y debe estar sonriendo

 **(En la noche)**

Yo estaba en mi habitación y me quedé dormido, vi mi sueño estaba de pie en la sombra y me dijo:

 _"Veo que tienes agallas para venir aquí"_

"No tengo miedo, no voy a ser un asesino, soy un héroe", le dije

 _"estas seguro_ "dijo la sombra

"luchare contra ti,no seré consumido por la oscuridad"dije con valor

 _"Sabía que dirías eso, pasaste la prueba,_ felicitaciones", dijo la sombra

"Fue todo una prueba?" dije

 _"Sí, yo sabía que ibas a tener miedo de lastimar a tus amigos cuando viniste a_ _ **modo de**_ _ **caos** ",_ dijo la sombra

"¿Modo Caos?" dije

 _"Es como una evolución de la Magna Ryunoid, es aún incompleta, pero dio un paso para superar sus miedos,"_ dijo la sombra

"Puedo evolucionar?" dije

 _"Eso es lo que dije, pero ten cuidado si te metes en una situación mucho peor impacto de lo que viste ayer, perderá la razón, usted debe tener un espíritu_ fuerte,no debes dejar que la oscuridad te domine", dijo la sombra

"No voy a dejar perder la razón, yo estaré de pie al final", le dije con orgullo

 _"Seré feliz cuando a superar este obstáculo,_ adiós", dijo la sombra

"Espera", le dije, pero desapareció

Me desperté; Yo todavía estaba en calma, me alegré de que no estaba loco, estaba decidido a luchar contra los malos caminos que tomaría en mi vida

 **(Desconocido lugar / tercera persona)**

Cinder Fall estaba observando el cielo, junto con sus seguidores, hasta que oyeron una voz

"Nos vemos de nuevo la señorita Fall"

"¿Quien esta ahí?" Dijo la secuaz femenina

"Yo soy el aliado de la señorita Fall" la voz dijo

"¿Es usted", dijo Cinder

La persona misteriosa de las sombras salió una figura que llevaba un traje de color rojo sangre con un bastón como una serpiente, su rostro era blanco, no tenia rasgos faciales ;lo mas evidentes tenía marcas negras que forman una imagen de la cara de un demonio en su rostro.

"Deja de allí", dijo el compañero masculino

"Cálmate, el Señor me mostró que es digno de confianza", dijo Cinder

"Gracias, buen placer conocerte", dijo la persona

"¿Cual es el nombre?" Said Cinder

"Lo siento, pero no tengo ningún nombre", dijo la persona

"Debe tener un nombre, para saber si podemos confiar", dijo Cinder

"Está bien, puedes llamarme, señor Oscuridad" dijo la persona

"Entonces, Sr. oscuridad que quiere de nosotros", dijo Cinder

"La búsqueda de aliados para ayudar a destruir a una persona que odio, yo voy a darles ejércitos, capaz de ayudar si me ayudas", dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"¿Qué ganamos con eso?" Dijo el hombre de confianza femenina

"El poder de dominar no sólo este mundo, sino todos los mundos más allá de su imaginación, a continuación, hacer un acuerdo", dijo el Sr. Oscuridad para extender el brazo

"Tenemos un acuerdo" Cinder dijo que extender la mano y darle un apretón de manos

"Excelente, no la decepcionó señorita Fall", dijo la Oscuridad

Se miraron Vale; no sabe qué va a pasar en el futuro, pero sin duda fue una lucha surgirá pronto ...

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que encontré mi historia, espero que avances, te doy las gracias por la lectura y si es posible, ayuda a dar pensamientos serios de honor, estamos en el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	16. Chapter 15

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas de franquicias (por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth) exceptuar magna Ryunoid, Mimi y Mr. Universo (mi versión) que son creaciones de minas**

 **CAPÍTULO 15: UN DÍA NUEVO APARECE EN LA ETAPA**

Un nuevo semestre estaba empezando, yo estaba emocionado, realmente despertar con tanta emoción que me golpeó la cara con fuerza al suelo, me levanté y me puse el uniforme, pero en el suelo había un par de cajas, no sabían que eran y le preguntó MIMI

"Hey MIMI, qué sabes de estas cajas?"

"Oh, me había olvidado de decirle que Mr. Universo enviará un regalo para superar las cosas en su nueva vida", dijo MIMI

"Wow ... realmente es tan amable, ¿qué podría ser?" dije

"Una de estas cajas le ayudará en tus misiones, el otro estoy seguro de que les encantará" MIMI dijo sonriendo

"Vamos a ver qué", le dije y abrí una caja y estaba muy sorprendido y agregó "WOW! ... SON CANDROID! SERIE Kamen Rider OOO!"

"Sí, él se convirtió en real y funcional, por lo que puede ayudar a usted y sus amigos", dijo Mimi

"Se espera que se utilizará, es maravilloso", le dije y marque la casilla estaban todos, Taka (halcón), Tako (Octopus) Batta (Saltamontes), Tora (Tiger), Unagi (anguila), gorila, Kujaku (Peacock) , Ptera (Pteranodon) y Torikera (Tricera) era realmente sorprendido. Extracción de un androide taka, la abrí y realmente trabajo

"Te lo dije, ahora abre otra caja", dijo Mimi

Abrí la otra caja y DVD eran todos mis series favoritas, que estará próximamente en mi viejo mundo

"Mis series son Kamen Rider Drive, Shuriken Sentai Ninninger incluso el próximo fantasma Kamen Rider que sólo pude ver hasta el capítulo 6 ...Tambien estan algunos de mis fanfiction favoritos y traducidos genial... Espera también esta serie de internet de Youtube de lucha a muerte ... lo último que vi fue Wolverine VS Raiden (serie Metal Gear.) " dije y ver el siguiente episodio y gritar de sorpresa" Debo estar bromeando! "

Me siento bien ahora ;yo y Blake somos novios,era algo increible pero me siento aún más extraño, no tome tanta importancia ahora; me voy a la cafetería, me senté junto al equipo RWBY, mientras que el equipo JNPR estaba al lado en la mesa continua.

"Cielos, la jornada fue para morir", le dije

"Sí, ¿que está leyendo Blake? hey", dijo Yang

"Yo sólo estoy leyendo las notas de último semestre", dijo Blake cerró el libro

"Que aburrido", dijo Yang

"Casi se me olvida, Mr. Universo me trajo cajas y tiene un regalo para ustedes", le dije a buscar mis bolsillos

"Me preguntaba por qué tenia los bolsillos tan llenos", dijo Weiss

Retire candroid en forma de refresco, las chicas miraban confundidos

"Él nos trajo bebidas? ... Ese regalo más malo", dijo Yang con una ceja levantada

"¿No son las latas de refrescos son una gran cosa, pero no hasta que todos tengan uno, por cierto, ¿dónde está Ruby?" dije

Ruby apareció con una enorme pila de papeles, yo sabía lo que venía, pero va a ser divertido, supongo

"Hermana, amigos y Weiss", dijo Rubí

"Hey", dijo Weiss; Me reí esta parte en mi mente, claro

"Hace ochenta y siete minutos, tuve un sueño", dijo Rubí

"En donde escuche esas palabras" Pensé que me acordé de algo

"Esto va a ser bueno", dijo Yang atrapar una fresa que Nora lanzó

"somos cinco", dijo Ruby antes que yo interrumpí

"Cinco? Me están incluyendo como parte de su equipo", le dije

"Sí, usted pasó mucho tiempo con nosotros que usted se considera parte del equipo", dijo Blake

"No debieron hacer esto, gracias de todos modos, puede continuar Ruby" Dije

"Como iba diciendo, los cinco de nosotros, como equipo tenemos la mejor diversión, que nadie tendra" dijo Ruby

"! NO robaste mi cartera", dijo Weiss

"Weiss no ser malo, ¿ explicas eso?" dijo MIMI a Ruby

"Yo digo comenzar el semestre con una explosión", dijo Rubí

"Si todos estamos de acuerdo, pero seguramente Yang comenzó el semestre con un YANG" Dije

"Me robaste mis juegos de palabras", dijo Yang algo enojado

"Sin embargo, sería un mal juego de palabras", dijo Weiss

"Mentira, es divertido", le dije y Yang, al mismo tiempo

"Boooooo!" Dijo Nora

"Otra sincronización", dijo Blake

"De todos modos, me alegro de que usted está usando el collar que te di," dije con rubor

"Es muy lindo, por lo tanto, llevo conmigo siempre", Blake dijo sonriendo

"¿Le gustaría después de comer, ir a la biblioteca a leer conmigo", le dije

"¿Te refieres a una cita", dijo Blake

"Si es lo que te gusta, seguro", le dije evitando otro rubor

"Seguro que estará encantado de ir con usted," dijo Blake

"Ustedes son el uno para el otro", dijo Yang

"Puedo continuar?" Said Rubí

"Lo siento", le dije

"Mira han sido dos buenas semanas y los nuevos estudiantes que llegan aparecerá y el torneo al final del año, nuestro segundo semestre será grande", dijo Ruby

"Estoy con ella, las clases empiezan mañana y estoy seguro de que te arreglaste algo por nosotros", le dije

"No estoy seguro de si estar orgulloso o asustado por lo que has preparado", dijo Weiss

"No sé, creo que no voy a participar y a ti Danny", dijo Blake

"Podría ser, en realidad me gusta divertirme en este día con ustedes, pero si quieren tener su tiempo, no las obligare", le dije, levantando los hombros

"Creo que no importa cómo se gasta este último día, si lo hacen como un equipo", dijo MIMI

"En primer pensamiento" Weiss dijo que antes de que yo interrumpí

"Cuidado Weiss!" Dije y bloquee un pastel que venia hacia ella; me llena la cara pastel

El equipo RWBY está conmocionada por el ataque, especialmente Weiss del pastel fue para ella, el equipo JNPR tuvo diferentes reacciones se sorprendieron Pirra y Jaune; Ren hizo un facepalm y Nora señaló Ren para que pensara que él era el culpable , pero fue ella la quien lo hizo.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo Rubí

Me limpio la cara y tirar un poco y lo probé y dije "deliciosa tarta de manzana,no probé nada así desde que era niño "

"Me salvó de recibir este pastel", dijo Weiss

Mirada Nora tenía un miedo pero todavía con ganas de reír en su rostro; por lo que tome un Tako candroid y dije

"Divertid,o mi turno", le dije, abrió la lata y se convirtió en un pulpo

"¿Que es esa cosa?" Blake dijo

"Fue una sorpresa, pero" me dijo y Tako acercó Nora y lanzó una gran cantidad de tinta en la cara, me reí y añadí "será más divertido verlos en acción"

"Estas latas son robot llamado Candroid, son utilizados por Kamen Rider OOO es uno de los regalos que la dio y Danny quería darles una a cada uno de ustedes", dijo MIMI

"Déjame ver son adorables", dijo Ruby y abrí una candroid taka, su revelador como un halcón le gustaba rubí y ella se rió de alegría

"Te lo explicaré más adelante cómo funcionan", le dije y tomé una pastelería y añadí "tal vez yo soy viejo para estas cosas pero nunca pude experimentar simplemente decir ... lucha de la comida!" y tirar la pasta para hacer frente a Nora

"Usted leyó mi mente", dijo Nora y lanzar otro pastel, pero se agachó dio Blake

Saco la tarta de su cara; estaba enojada, cogió una manzana y lo lanzó a Nora, pero ella utiliza a Jaune para protegerse para norecibir el ataque

Nora lanzó un plato de arroz, pero en lugar de golpear el arroz, ella tiró con tanta fuerza que me golpeó durante unos minutos,dejándome en K.O

Cuando me desperté, la habitación estaba vacía, sólo había dos equipos, Nora estaba en la cima de una tabla apilada gritando

"Yo soy la reina del castillo!"

"Estás despierto, levantante es el momento de luchar", dijo Yang

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó ?," dije

"Perdió la conciencia y ahora estamos en guerra, pero me alegro de que estés bien", dijo Blake a mí

"Creo que es mi culpa, por iniciar este", le dije

"De todos modos se iniciaría esta guerra de comida", dijo Yang

"Combates, Buen comienzo del día," dije y puse el cinturón

"La justicia será rápida! ... Justicia será doloroso!" Gritaron rubí aplastando un cartón de leche

"Será delicioso! ... El ataque", dijo Mimi con su puño en el aire

"¡Sí!" Dijimos todos sus puños en el aire

"¡Que le corten la cabeza!" Dijo Nora y estábamos bombardeado por las sandías

"Yang! Pavos!" Said Rubí

Yang agarró un par de pavos y uso como guantes de boxeo; ella comenzó a destruir la sandía por un

"Déjame algo", le dije y poner una tarjeta anunciando

 _ **Tarjeta Habilidad: Kamen Rider nudillo!**_

Mis manos llenas de color marrón claro energía, guantes de boxeo formados como nueces, sonreí y empece a golpear las sandías

"No es justo, que está utilizando sus poderes, se supone que debes utilizar los alimentos como un arma", exclamó Jaune

"Mal, las potencias de Kamen Rider Gaim, todos se basan en las frutas y frutos secos, así que estoy luchando con las normas de comida" le dije a destruir la última sandía

"Pero sólo" Jaune dijo antes de ser golpeado en la cara y el pecho por pavos Yang lanzó hacia él

Pirra estaba a punto de golpear a un salami pero Blake interrumpido, entonces comenzó a luchar con baguette, uno fue lanzado superando Yang, tenía una mirada en blanco con lo que vio.

"Realmente son serios acerca de una pelea por la comida", le susurré con entusiasmo y luego añadí, "ya que me encanta este lugar" agarrar un pez barracuda y empecé con la carga

rubí avance en la mesa con una bandeja montada como una tabla de surf, empuja Pirra y cae, Ren y Nora se acercaron pero Weiss utiliza una placa base y se derramó la salsa de tomate en el piso haciendo Ren deslizamiento sino un Nora salta barras de refuerzo de metal y clavos a una sandía que era en el suelo en un martillo.

Weiss usar un pez espada (Como apareció uno de esos?) Y la usa de espada, pero fue en vano y fue puesto en libertad fuerte lugar; rubí coge a tiempo mientras caía un pilar de la cafetería (imposible)

"Que Nora, muéstrame lo que tienes", le dije y poner una tarjeta anunciando

 _ **Tarjeta Habilidad: Samurai Jack!**_

Nora me miroí, pero mi pescado acercó a su arma cortándolo fácilmente en rodajas

"¿Como cortaste una pieza de metal con un pez?" Said Nora

"¿No es el arma que usted conduce, es la mano que tiene que, todo puede ser utilizado para cortar incluso una cuchara", dije sonriendo

Sin darse cuenta se sentía un fuerte viento, tuvo esto que pasó y exclamar:

"Ruby maldición, eso es exagerar a lo grande"

Tornado alimenticio iba directo, lo que lleva al equipo JNPR con él, que se estrelló en la pared causando grietas y terminar toda la comida triturada crean un mosaico colorido

"Ruby dos cosas: una, exagero con lo que hiciste, y dos, me encanta este mosaico" dije y tomó una foto de la obra hecha de Ruby

"Gracias", dijo Ruby antes de que me vio que tenía una expresión en blanco y añadió "¿qué pasa?"

"Vamos a estar en un gran problema", le dije y empecé a contar "3 ... 2 ... 1"

Goodwitch fuerte golpe en la puerta y utilizar sus habilidades para salir de las mesas donde estaban, todos estábamos asustados y nos pusimos en fila recta

"Los niños por favor no jueguen con la comida", dijo Goodwitch enojado

Teníamos miedo yang repente cayó al suelo debido a Nora había derrotado a ella antes de tirarlo al cielo (eso fue antes de que yo peleara con ella)

Goodwitch no estaba impresionado; Ozpin intervino

"¡Que se vayan", dijo Ozpin

"Se supone que los defensores del mundo y dos de ellos son adultos", dijo Goodwitch refiriéndose a nosotros y especialmente Blake y yo

"Si bien es cierto, pero siguen siendo los niños si bien es cierto que uno puede actuar como un niño a recordar viejos tiempos", dijo Ozpin

"de acuerdo Ozpin", dijo Goodwitch y añadió "todos ustedes tendrán que limpiar el desastre que hicieron esto en claro"

"Si", dijimos

Goodwitch y Ozpin; salieron de la cafetería, dejándonos a limpiar el desastre

"Creo que nuestra cita será otro día", dijo Blake a mí

"Yo no lo creo", le dije y puse una tarjeta anunciando más

 _ **Tarjeta Habilidad: Ben 10; Jury Rigg**_

Y de repente me volví loco y empecé a reparar rápidamente un par de segundos, todo estaba como antes, dejando a muchos con la boca abierta

"Una habilidad que puede reparar rápidamente cualquier cosa, interesante", dijo Ren

"Reparar y mejorar, jajaja" dije antes ala normal de la espalda

"Uso esa capacidad para hacer nuestras literas, pero deja su personalidad algo maníaco", dijo Weiss

"Sí, por supuesto aquí para tener sus regalos" Le dije a tirar la candroid

"Se puede explicar que son", dijo Pirra

"Está bien, antes de empezar esta lucha, el me dio dos cajas uno lleno candroid ,son robots que puede ayudar a cada uno tiene una función de base animal," me dijo

"Están adorable, que hacen", dijo Ruby y jugando con taka candroid

"Lo que usted esta jugando se llama taka o halcón en Inglés, puede ayudar en el reconocimiento de la zona, el otro es Tako o pulpo puede lanzar tinta pero si usted tiene más de estos pueden hacer carreteras, cuerdas elásticas, o trampolines" dije

"Muy útil", dijo Jaune

"Sí, sobre todo el de Yang", dijo

"Realmente lo que hace", dijo la apertura candroid revelando un pequeño robot de tigre

"Tigre se llama Torá o sin que usted se diera cuenta, por las noche me escabulló y le hizo algunas modificaciones a tu motocicleta", le dije

"¿Qué le hiciste a mi moto!", Dijo Yang enojada

"Relájate, hice mejor y con el Tigre candroid con su motocicleta pueden fusionarse para formar el modo de la bestia", le dije

"Esa pequeña cosa realmente puede hacer esto", dijo Yang sorprendida

"Si, y mucho más", le dije y me abrazó de repente por el cuello;Yang estaba feliz por el regalo

"Gracias, ahora puedo disfrutar de mi moto mucho por tu culpa", dijo Yang feliz

"Por favor, no puedo respirar", le dije que se ahogó por los pechos Yang

"Perdón", dijo Yang dejar ir

"Y dime lo que está en la otra caja?" dijo Rubí

"El otro cuadro está lleno de DVDs de mis series favoritas e incluso el espectáculo de lucha a muerte de Internet", le dije recuperando el aliento

"Batalla de la muerte?" dijo Jaune

"Sí, es un programa de internet donde ponen dos personajes de ficción para ver quién gana, su nombre hace referencia de que es una lucha a muerte, aunque los personajes no matan, colocado en la manera de matar a hacerlo,no me gusta mucho las muertes pero tengo curiosidad sobre quien gana, de hecho, epicvictory2025 es fanfiction muestra sus reacciones para ver la pelea ", le dije

"Yo quiero verlos, me encanta una buena pelea", dijo Yang

"Sabía que ibas a decir pero no le gustará esto, pero uno de los episodios," dije

"¿Por qué?" Said Blake

"Debido a que uno de los luchadores no es ni más ni menos que tu ,Yang" Dije

"¡Qué!" Todos dijeron,

"Estoy luchando, dime que yo gano", dijo Yang

"No sé, ni siquiera lo he visto", le dije

"Quiero ver, si soy me refiero a que será buena pelea", dijo Yang

"Hagamos un trato, tengo mi cita con Blake en la biblioteca,despues ver el video," dije

"Me siento bien", dijo Yang

"Mi hermana va a salir a pelear en un programa de internet", dijo Rubí

"Buena Blake tendría que ir a la biblioteca esta tarde", le dije

"Creo que es genial", dijo Blake

"No he visto MIMI durante toda la pelea", dijo Jaune

"Debe estar en mi cinturón, MIMI puede salir", le dije

"Sí" MIMI vino, pero no en mi cinturón estaba oculto bajo la ropa Ren nuevo

"De nuevo en mi ropa, cuánto tiempo estuvo allí?" dijo Ren

"Desde el principio", dijo MIMI

Pam, le golpeó en la cabeza

"¡Ay!" dijo MIMI

Luego todos nos reímos de la situación, aunque Ren no era realmente feliz, fue un buen día y no sólo termina el día, espero que mi cita con Blake sale bien.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que encontré mi historia, espero que avances, te doy las gracias por la lectura y si es posible, ayuda a dar pensamientos serios de honor, estamos en el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	17. Chapter 16

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas de franquicias (por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth) exceptuar magna Ryunoid, Mimi y Mr. Universo (mi versión) que son creaciones de minas**

 **CAPÍTULO 16: LA GRAN CITA**

Era tarde en la academia Beacon, estaba nervioso por mi primer día con Blake, espero que salga bien, fui a la habitación de equipo RWBY y espera para abrir la puerta.

"Daniel, cálmate", dijo MIMI

"No puedo, es mi primera cita," dije costilla

"... ¿Es realmente lamentable", dijo MIMI

"No estás ayudando," dije

La puerta se abrió y Blake estaba fuera de la habitación

"Hola de nuevo Blake, listo para ir a la biblioteca," dije

"Sí, ¿estás bien?" dijo Blake

"SI, estoy bien, vamos a ir", le dije

"Me quedaré con los demás en la sala", dijo MIMI

"Está bien, ¿estás listo Blake", dijo

"Sí", dijo Blake

Fuimos a la biblioteca mientras MIMI entró en la sala del equipo RWBY, no sé por qué, pero algo se está tramando ella.

 **(Habitación / tercera persona)**

"Hola chicas," dijo MIMI

"Hola MIMI, que vienen a quedarse con nosotros", dijo Rubí

"Sí, sería una noche de chicas increíbles en todo este tiempo", dijo alegremente MIMI

"Como encontró Danny?", Dijo Yang

"Un poco nervioso porque es su primera cita", dijo MIMI

"Me gustaría ver que están haciendo", dijo Yang frotándose las manos

"No sería bueno espiar a la gente", dijo Weiss

"Pero no Estás curioso de lo que pasó", dijo Yang

"Bueno, tal vez tenga alguna curiosidad", dijo Weiss

"Genial, es momento de espionaje" Yang dijo que está sonriendo perversamente

"No es necesario que vaya, le instale una cámara en sus ropas, mientras que él no vio lo que pasó", dijo MIMI

"amiga usted es ingeniosa, me gusta", dijo Yang

"Creo que es un error hacer esto a Danny y Blake", dijo Ruby

"Tonterías, también si algo malo sucede, podemos ir a ayudar, seriamos como sus angeles guardianes", dijo Mimi

"Si lo dices de esa manera, sería bueno si su cita va bien", dijo Rubí

"Bueno, vamos a ver," Mimi dijo sacando su pantalla se iluminó y ve a Daniel y Blake en la biblioteca, la cámara se encuentra cerca del cuello de Daniel, para todos se podía ver claramente lo sucedido

 **(Biblioteca / Daniel vista)**

"¿Qué voy a leer hoy ?," dije mirando un libro de interés

"Les puedo preguntar algo", dijo Blake teniendo su libro abierto

"Pregunta ... oh, esto va a leer", le dije para encontrar el libro para leer

"¿Por qué quieres ir a la biblioteca?" Blake dijo

"Bueno, yo siempre me gusta saber más sobre este mundo, este lugar es de lo más tranquilo y lleno de historia, sería el lugar ideal; también es su lugar en el que estas más a menudo" dije mientras me sentaba

"Ya veo, ¿Qué libro eligió?" Blake dijo

"Mitos de remanente, siempre quise conocer algunos mitos acerca de este lugar, no voy a preguntar sobre tu libro, ya que se como se le llama," dije cuando comencé a leer

"¿Sabe usted de que cuenta este libro?" Blake dijo

"No, pero más o menos conosco algo de el", le dije a pasar la página siguiente

"¿No te importa que lea estas cosas o si", dijo Blake

"No, en absoluto, todo el mundo tiene sus propios gusto, no me molesta si te gusta leer novelas de temática erótica", dije sin dejar de leer

"No digas en voz alta" Blake dijo sonrojándose

"Lo siento, realmente traído algo para ti", le dije, y echa un vistazo a un libro que había guardado en mi ropa y yo se la di

"Eso es", dijo Blake para ver el libro

"Le pregunté a MIMI a imprimir este texto, le dije que yo iba a entender el gran escándalo que tuvo este libro, pero yo menti", le dije con un guiño

"Cincuenta Shades of Grey, el libro está a punto", dijo Blake a leer el nombre del libro

"Un amigo me dijo, en mi viejo mundo es una novela Inglés de EL James .; que describe la relación entre una mujer recién graduado de la universidad y un joven magnate de los negocios", dije

"Interesante, él te dijo a otra cosa", dijo Blake

"Si él dijo que tiene escenas explícitamente eróticas con elementos de las prácticas sexuales, no me interesa, pero recordé que te gusta leer, así que le preguntó a MIMI para la impresión", dijo

"Mmm, no te molestó en cambiar, yo te presto mi libro para leer y yo leo el que me diste", dijo Blake

"¿En serio", le dije

"Sí, así que intercambiamos la literatura de nuestro mundo", dijo Blake

"Estoy de acuerdo", le dije y le di su libro mientras abría el libro que le di

"Yo no creo que la gente sabe que leemos esto", Blake dijo sonrojándose

"No me importa lo que dicen, no entiendo porque pero se siente que alguien esta espiando a nosotros", le dije

"Si por extraño que parezca", dijo Blake

No sabíamos que nadie nos estaba observando, pero no le dio el caso y empezamos a leer

 **(Habitación / tercera persona)**

"Me pregunté qué era el libro que me pidió para imprimir", dijo Mimi

"Estoy sorprendido de que Blake tiene un gusto por ese tipo de lectura", dijo Weiss

"Bueno, ahora sabemos su secreto, esto se convertirá interesante", dijo Yang

"¿Qué clase de libro son", dijo Ruby inocentemente

"Vamos a ver ahora", dijo MIMI

Visto de la pantalla; pudieran leer lo que Daniel estaba leyendo media hora pasó y la cara de todas las chicas que consiguieron rojo.

"Wow ... este libro está caliente", dijo Yang

"hermosa", dijo Mimi con sangrado de aceite

Es por eso que la mayoría de la gente adulta lee ahora "Ruby dijo cubriéndose el rostro con la capucha

"Por razón Daniel omite sobre el libro cuando llegó aqui primero, me arrepiento de invadir su privacidad", dijo Weiss roja

 **(Biblioteca / Daniel vista)**

"Este libro es muy interesante" dije sonrojado con un sangrado de la nariz

"Esto no está ma tampocol", dijo Blake se sonrojó con el libro

"¿Qué tal si dejamos de leer y vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad, necesito algo de aire", le dije tratando de quitar el rubor

"Sí, también es necesario un poco de aire", dijo Blake

Nos levantamos, vuelvo su libro a Blake y el otro a la izquierda en su lugar, Blake guardo el libro que le di y nos fuimos a la ciudad por un tiempo

 **(Habitación / tercera persona)**

"Van a ir a otro lugar", dijo Rubí

"Y yo quería saber más acerca de este libro", dijo Yang, que no era un fanático de la lectura, pero quería leer ese libro

"Investigue en mi base de datos, el libro que dio Daniel a Blake voy a imprimir una copia", dijo MIM

"Gracias", dijo Yang

"Yo no quiero saber lo que ustedes dos están planeando", dijo Weiss

"mire que dejaron de Beacon" dije ruby

 **(Ciudad / Daniel vista)**

Nos fuimos a dar un paseo por la ciudad VALE, compramos un par de helados y nos sentamos en un asiento

"¿Cómo está el helado?" Dije mientras comia un helado de fresa

"Esta bien", dijo Blake comiendo su helado de chocolate

De repente, una fuerte explosión se escuchó la gente huye del lugar

"¿Que pasó?" dijo Blake

"No sé, lo investigamos", le dije y lanzamos los helados para ir al lugar de la explosión

Al llegar descubrió que se trataba de un robo, había cinco delincuentes que estaban robando piezas de tecnología;el típico ladrón con pasamontañas cubriendo sus rostros

"Es un robo", le dije

"Debemos detenerlos, yo no traje mi arma", dijo Blake

" utiliza mi espada", dije y convocar mi espada y dárselo

"¿Está seguro", dijo Blake

"Cada vez que tengo esto, voy a estar bien", le dije y poner el cinturón

Esperamos que salen y los delincuentes estaban armados, y luego su líder exclamó

"Tomen todo del lugar", dijo el delincuente líder

"¡Detente ahí!" dije

"¿Quién eres?" Dijo el delincuente 2

Fuera de la pared, yo tenía mi tarjeta lista para actuar y Blake estaba sosteniendo mi arma

"Son sólo algunos civiles", dijo el delincuente 4

"¿Qué van a hacer? Llamar a la policía?"dijo el delincuente 1

"No, una derrota", le dije

Se rieron los delincuentes por mis palabras

"¿Y cómo lo harás?" Dijo el líder

"Así que ... Henshin!" Dije y puse la tarjeta para transformar

 _ **Tiempo Magna Ryunoid!**_

 _ **Él es el héroe del multiverso!**_

 _ **Es el dragón guardián!**_

 _ **Es Magna Magna Ryyyunoid! ¡Sí!**_

Me había convertido en mi forma de héroe, los delincuentes fueron sorprendidos

"Matar a ellos", dijo el líder

"Es el momento de comenzar la caza, traten de detenerme", le dije y nos dirigimos hacia ellos;me lancé al ataque de los delincuentes

 **(Habitación / tercera persona)**

"Genial, algo de acción", dijo Yang comiendo palomitas de maíz

"Espero que esté bien", dijo Rubí comiendo galletas

"estaran bien, los derrotaran en pocos minutos", dijo Weiss tomando un refresco de uva

"Sí, disfrutar de este entretenmiento" Mimi dijo comer dulces

 **(Ciudad / Daniel vista)**

Los delincuentes dispararon contra mi; use mi cuerpo para repeler balas,realmente mi armadura es fuerte;Blake se dirigio a ellos y sus armas fueron cortados con mucha facilidad como si estuvieran hechos de papel

"Tu espada es realmente muy eficaz", dijo Blake

"Gracias por el cumplido", dije; agarre al líder capturado y lo lance con fuerzas;el lanzamiento golpeo directo a sus secuaces

"Es un buen calentamiento", dijo Blake

"Si pero terminamos con esto", le dije y puse mi cinturón otra tarjeta y añadió "Siempre he querido probar este" cerrado el cinturón y el anuncio

 _ **Ataque final: Magna Ryunoid!**_

Mi cuerpo lleno de energía púrpura; abrí las alas y vole alto, mientras que la caída me puso en una posición para hacer la patada como Kamen Rider y gritar

"Patada Magna!"

Los delincuentes golpearon y hubo una explosión de color púrpura cuando la explosión dejó ellos se encontraba inconsciente.

"¿Nueva habilidad?" dijo Blake

"Quería intentar algo nuevo", le dije, mira delincuentes y mirar de nuevo a Blake y añadió "Creo que funcionó"

Nosotros llevamos a los delincuentes atados a la oficina de policía más cercana, la policía se sorprendió por mi aparienciay a los criminales

"Son todos suyos, oficial," dije a mi forma normal

"Se trata de una de las bandas criminales más buscados", dijo a la policía

"Intentaron robar una tienda de tecnología, pero nosotros nos encargamos de eso ", le dije

Mientras íbamos el lugar y el policía dijo

"¿Quién eres?"

"Sólo soy un héroe sencillo disfrutando de un día con esta bella dama", le dije

"Yo, Bella dama" penso Blake con rubor

"Gracias por su ayuda", dijo la policía mientras nos íbamos del lugar

Caminamos un rato y nos sentamos en un asiento para mirar el cielo

"Lo siento si esta cita no resulto bien," dije

"Me divertí, la verdad", dijo Blake

"Te gustaría que si tenemos otra cita en el futuro", le dije

"Claro, pero sin los criminales", dijo Blake con una broma

"Ja, Blake haciendo una broma, realmente te has divertido", le dije

"Volver a Beacon ya esta oscureciendo, tenemos clases mañana", dijo Blake

"Con todos los honores", le dije

 **(De vuelta en la academia)**

Volver a Beacon y regresó a la puerta del dormitorio de Blake

"Para mi primera cita, fui bien", dijo Blake

"Me alegro de que te gusto, también fue mi primera cita sinceramente", le dije

De repente, el aumento la sensación de estrés; estábamos cerca del uno al otros ; estábamos a punto de besarnos hasta que de pronto.

"¡SORPRESA!" Yang dijo al abrir la puerta con fuerza

"Ahh!" gritábamos

"¿Cómo fue tu primera cita?" dijo yang

"Yang, no debes asustar", le dije

"Queríamos saber como estubo la cita", dijo Yang

"Estaba bien y, ¿Cómo fue su noche?" Blake dijo

"Divertido", dijo Yang

"Hey Danny te encuentras bien", dijo Rubí

"¿Por que lo preguntas?" dije

"Nada, no es importante", dijo Weiss, al cubrir la boca de ruby

Sentí un pinchazo y golpee mi cuello, cuando revise mi mano había destruido la cámara estaba en mi ropa.

"¿Que es esto?" dije con curiosidad

"Oh, oh", dijo MIMI preocupada

Paso unos segundos y gritamos

"Nos estaban observando!"dije junto a Blake por sorpresa

MIMI,Weiss y Yang trataron de huir, pero fue un error, puse mi cinturón y utilizar la capacidad de Kamen Rider Wizard para crear una cadena para atraparlas; tenían una mirada de terror, mientras que Blake y yo estábamos enojados a lo grande.

"¿Qué fue lo que vieron!" Blake dijo enojada

"Dice el primero y no recibirán su castigo!" dije enojado

"No vimos nada, lo juro", dijo Yang del miedo

"Íbamos a hacerlo, pero no lo hicimos", dijo asustada MIMI

"Fue una mala idea, yo les dije que no", dijo Weiss en pánico

"Ruby me dices que vieron,por favor", le dije

"Claro,los vimos cuando estaban en la biblioteca, no sabia los libros que estaban leyendo y vimos el contenido, me sonrojé , entiendo al saber porque Blake no queria que supieramos de su libro,;vimos cuando salieron de Beacon; mientras luchaban con los criminales, Me gustó cuando hiciste la patada, y cuando estaban a punto de besarse ", dije inocentemente rubí

Todos los ojos se puso en blanco en el lugar, pero por diferentes razones; Blake y yo,de que nuestra lectura secreta; mientras que yang, MIMI y Weiss fueron delatadas por Ruby justo en el acto

"Gracias rubí, se puede ir", le dije y agregue "Usted puede ir a mi habitación hay un tarro de galletas, te las puede comer,lo único que te pido es que no nos interrumpas mientras voy a hablar con ellas por lo que hicieron"

"¡Galletas!" dijo y salió corriendo a mi habitación, entendió la idea literalmente

Las tres chicas estaban en pánico, ya que sentain la intención de matar de nosotros

"¿Qué ... van a hacer con nosotros?" Dijo Weiss en pánico

"Sólo voy a enseñarles a no entrar en la vida de otros", le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa

"Yo ... no quería hacer ... quiero decir", dijo Yang

"Eso debio haberlo pensado antes", dijo Blake con su arma en la mano

"Por favor", dijo MIMI lloraba de miedo

"Es el momento de recibir su castigo", dije con una ira más allá de su imaginación

"¡LO LAMENTAMOS!" Dijeron cuando todo quedó a oscuras

Todo academia pudo escuchar los grito, mientras se difunde en el aire;eso le enseñara a no meterse en la cita de alguien en un largo tiempo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que encontré mi historia, espero que avances, te doy las gracias por la lectura y si es posible, ayuda a dar pensamientos serios de honor, estamos en el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	18. Chapter 17

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas de franquicias (por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth) exceptuar magna Ryunoid, Mimi y Mr. Universo (mi versión) que son creaciones de minas**

 **CAPÍTULO 17: conocer gente nueva y FUTURO PROBLEMAS**

comenzar el primer día de clases aquí en Beacon, yo todavía estaba enojado con MIMI por espiar a mi cita con Blake, pero mejor, no me gusta golpear a una mujer, pero ella era un robot, en cierto sentido, no me molesta peleo con una mujer si está especializado en combate, tengo que luchar, mi mente estaba pensando en muchas cosas porque algo terrible sucedió y es culpa de Cinder Fall.

"Disculpe me puedo decir, ¿Dónde está el anfiteatro?" Una voz femenina

Ver dos personas uno era una mujer delgada, sus ojos de piel marrón medio y rojo oscuro. Su cabello se corta la menta verde; el otro era un hombre de pelo gris plateado de piel pálida y sus ojos. Parcialmente peinado hacia atrás como descuidado en la parte delantera; ambos vestían uniformes de asilo de la Academia.

"Secuaces de Cinder, Esmeralda SUSTRAI y Mercurio Negro" pensé; entonces yo les dije, "está cerca deben caminar a la derecha y luego a la izquierda"

"Gracias, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" Said Mercurio

"Daniel Nilo, y el tuyo?" Yo dije, pero yo sabía que se les dijo que pasar desapercibido

"Soy Esmeralda Sustrai y este es mi compañero Mercurio Negro, somos de la Academia Haven", dijo Esmeralda

"Bienvenido a Beacon, disfrutar de su estancia, "dije con una sonrisa falsa

"Hasta luego", dijo Esmeralda con una sonrisa, sabiendo que era falso, reconozco sus verdaderas intenciones

Me dijo adiós y se fue a otro camino tenía que hablar con Ozpin de la situación, cuando perdí la vista de ellos, hable con MIMI

"MIMI, sentiste lo mismo con estos chicos", le dije

"Sí, no son de confianza", dijo Mimi y agregó "pero el chico no están mal, creo que es sexy"

"Ellos son el enemigo", le dije con una gota de sudor en la frente y pensé: "quizás no entiende la situación va a suceder"

Fui a la Ozpin oficina y me encontré con él en Goodwitch y el líder del ejército y director de la academia Atlas, James Ironwood.

"director Ozpin necesita hablar con usted", le dije

"Lo siento Sr. Nilo; el director Ozpin tiene una reunión con el Sr. Ironwood", dijo Goodwitch

"Se trata de Cinder Fall", le dije y esto llamó la atención de los tres

"¿Qué sabes de ella?" Said Ironwood

"No aquí, hablemos en mi oficina", dijo Ozpin

Entramos en la oficina para hablar de la situación

"El Sr. Nilo, ahora puede continuar", dijo Ozpin

"Gracias, hay dos personas que se infiltraron en Beacon" Dije

"Imposible, tomamos todas las medidas de seguridad", dijo enojado Ironwood

"El Sr. Ironwood, cálmate, vamos a escuchar lo que dice", dijo Ozpin

"MIMI, fotos por favor", le dije

"Para pedir", dijo MIMI proyectar imágenes de Mercurio y Esmeralda

"Estos dos son los seguidores de Cinder, la mujer llamada Esmeralda Sustrai tiene la capacidad de manipular la percepción es decir que puede modificar la información sensorial en la cabeza de una persona; el otro se llama Mercurio Blake, ágil basa en dominar rápidamente patear a su oponente ; no conosco su Semblanza "Dije

"Interesante, pero que planean?" Said Goodwitch

"No sé la verdad, no tengo mucha información pero lo que si es que están planeando algo en el torneo del festival Vytal", dijo

"¿Qué están tratando de hacer?" Said Ironwood

"Debe estar en relación con la doncella de otoño", le dije

"de que hablas,es un mito"dijo Ironwood

"se que es real y ustedes la esconden"dije y MIMI mostró la foto de ella

Eso llamó la atención de todos

"¿Cómo sabes eso? Se supone que nadie más lo sabe!" Ironwood dijo enojado

"El Sr. Ironwood, por favor, él sabe muchas cosas, él nos está ayudando", dijo Ozpin tratando de calmar

"Aún así, ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Es un espía que nos esta dando información falsa?" Dijo Ironwood

"El Sr. Nilo tiene la capacidad de ver los acontecimientos futuros" Ozpin dijo;es una mentira, pero era mejor no saber quién soy en realidad

"Es cierto, el Sr. Ironwood, mi Semblanza es conocer los acontecimientos futuros, por lo que llegó a advertirles de lo que pasara", le dije;siguiendo con la mentira Ozpin

"Está bien, si Ozpin confía en ti, así que lo hare tambien por ahora", dijo Ironwood

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" dijo Goodwitch

"Nada, si saben que sabemos de su plan actuaran rápidamente, eso traería el pánico a los demás, lo mejor es pensar que aún no fueron descubierto y estar preparados cuando llegue el momento", le dije

"¿Es una buena idea, el Sr. Nilo puede retirar su clase comience pronto, vamos a hablar de la situación, gracias por su ayuda", dijo Ozpin

"Si ,director," dije y salí de su oficina

Fui a la clase de hoy fue con el profesor Port; habló de sus hazañas ridículamente imposibles, en serio que aburrido ahora entienden que no parece mucho en la serie, pero he de reconocer que sus historias son interesantes, también he visto cosas más locas de la serie en mi mundo, como Shigure maestro de la serie de Kenichi, sólo utilizo una cuchara de madera y puede romper la mesa, como si hubiera sido hecha de papel y cortar la gente su ropa; es letal en todos los sentidos,me refiero cuando utiliza cualquier arma.

Después de la clase el profesor nos pidió que leyera los capítulos 25 a 50 en las historias remanentes, estábamos en la biblioteca, pero sólo Ren y yo estábamos leyendo; Ruby, Yang, Blake (aunque ella no entendía el juego) y Weiss estaban jugando una partida de cartas, me hubiera gustado jugar, pero la tarea fue primero; Jaune estaba leyendo un cómic hasta Pirra lo tomó de sus manos; Nora y MIMI dormir.

Jaune quería jugar con las niñas, pero no se le permitió porque el juego es para cuatro personas; luego aparecieron Sun y amigo de Neptuno

"Que hay de todo", dijo Sun.

"¡Sunl!" Dije junto con el equipo RWBY

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, MIMI ... reina de hielo y Magna", dijo Sun a nosotros

"¿Por qué seguir llamándome todo así?" Said Weiss

"Por alguna razón ... y por qué mi apodo es Magna?" dije

"Debido a que el modo de héroe es llamado Magna Ryunoid", dijo Blake

" buen punto ... Me gusta este apodo" dije al Sun con un pulgar hacia arriba

"Quiero presentarles a mi amigo, nunca tube la oportunidad de presentarselos", dijo Sun

"¿No son las bibliotecas para leer?" Dicho Neptuno

Neptuno Vasilias, amigo del Sol y miembro de la SSSN equipo; adolescente con la piel bronceada, ojos azul oscuro y el pelo de color azul claro desordenado que se afeitó en los lados y en la parte trasera; Lleva una camisa de vestir blanca y corbata negro debajo de una chaqueta roja con una amplia, vuelto hacia arriba, de cuello negro y un par de jeans gris con acolchado negro atada a los lados; le tiene miedo al agua, pero trata de ocultar lo sé.

"¡Gracias!" Ren y yo, dijimos al a levantar las manos

"Pancakes! / Típos sexy!" Dichos Nora y MIMI despertar del sueño

"No seas tan nerd", dijo Sun.

"No es un nerd, él es intelectual", dijo ayudando Neptuno

"Gracias Magna", dijo Neptuno

"De nada y mi nombre es Daniel, en todo caso", le dije

"Yo Neptuno", dijo

"¿Dónde eres, chico sexy?" MIMI dijo con corazones en los ojos, estaba demasiado cerca de él,; haciendo caer varias gotas de sudor en absoluto.

"MIMI, por favor", le dije y mantengo a ella lejos de Neptuno "disculpa, ella es así todo el tiempo"

"No hay problema, yo vengo de la academia Haven" Neptuno dijo y se acercó a Weiss y añadió "... y no creo que ... he escuchado tu nombre ... Ángel de la nieve"

"Mi nombre Weiss", dijo

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" dijo Jaune

"El estilo de Neptuno nunca falla" Pensé

"Encantado de conocerte", dijo Neptuno

"Casi se me olvida Sun un regalo para ti y también hay uno para usted Neptuno", le dije y lanza un gorila y anguila Candroid

"¿Qué son?" Said Sun

"Abrelo y usted lo sabra", le dije

abrieron los Candroid y revelan su forma;el que tenía Sun se transformó en un gorila y el de Neptuno se había vuelto una anguila eléctrica,aunque se puede confundir con una serpiente por su apariencia

"Genial ... y que son?" dijo Neptuno

"Son candroid, que ayudan en la búsqueda de información y el reconocimiento, tengo uno", dijo Ruby, sacando su candroid Taka.

"Sí, Sun usted tiene el candroid gorila no es tan rápido, pero tiene la fuerza para levantar a una persona y el que tiene Neptuno es el Candroid anguila puede generar electricidad y si tiene tres de ellos pueden atrapar a sus enemigos y les dan una descarga eléctrica "Dije

"Gracias, serán útiles", dijo Sun con su pequeño amigo en la mano

"Yang en la tarde tratamos su modo de la bestia de tu motocicleta", dijo

"Es cierto", dijo Yang

"¿Modo bestia?" dijo Neptuno

"Sí, gracias a Daniel con este candroid", dijo Yang, Ella apuntó su candroid Tora y ha añadido "pueden combinar y formar un modo de la bestia, sera genial"

"Suena increíble", dijo Sun.

"Sí, quiero usarlo ahora", dijo Yang

"Hola Blake, no sabía que jugaste juegos", dijo Sun ahora mirando a Blake

"Correcto pero creo que terminamos de jugar", dijo Blake fuera de la biblioteca, algo malo sucedió

Estamos preocupados por Blake, algo realmente malo le pasa a ella, pero el momento fue arruinado por Nora.

"Las mujeres", dijo Nora

 **(Tarde / FUERA DE BEACON)**

Yo estaba mirando el cielo con preocupación

"Usted cree que Blake, este bien", dijo MIMI

"No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que estará bien solo hay que esperar", le dije

"Hey Danny, ya llegue!" Yang dijo que traer su motocicleta

Bumblebee es la motocicleta de Yang, antes de los cambios, tenía un esquema de color amarillo con tema. Parece que es una moto deportiva, con énfasis en la velocidad y el diseño aerodinámico ahora mantiene el amarillo, pero se sumará tonos negros, tenía un estilo más salvaje, aumenta su capacidad de velocidad, me inspira en la motocicleta de Kamen Rider OOO para que ella utilizar el modo bestia pero manteniendo la forma original, tiene luces rojas y una pantalla holográfica.

"Estas lista", dije

"Estoy listo, qué hacer primero?" dijo Yang

"Su pantalla sólo tienes que pulsar el botón que tiene una imagen de un tigre", le dije

"De acuerdo", dijo Yang y pulsa el botón anunciando

"Modo Bestia activado (Guitar Riff)"

De repente, la parte delantera de la motocicleta se partió por la mitad al unirse a la espalda y manteniendo pulsada la sala de control con las luces, entonces el candroid Tora creció y se unió a la formación de las garras y la boca de la máquina, las luces destellaban y la máquina dio un fuerte rugido.

"Wow, eso es -" Yang dijo antes que la moto comenzó a actuar sin control

"Rayos como con la motocicleta Kamen Rider OOO, en este modo puede perder el control", le dije

Antes de que me di cuenta de que la moto se detuvo, estaba bajo control, Yang tenía los ojos enrojecidos que significaba que estaba en control cuando ella utiliza su Semblanza.

"Comportarse de una vez o" Dijo Yang amenazando su motocicleta, tenía miedo de que ella

"La ira de Yang es tan poderosa que puede calmar a las bestias con el terror" Pensé que la sorpresa y el miedo

"Chico, Bien hecho" Yang dijo acariciando su motocicleta

"Bien hecho Yang", dijo MIMI

"Necesitaba sólo para que entienda quien es el jefe", dijo Yang

"Bien por ti", le dije con una sonrisa, pero incluso con miedo y añadí: "¿Quieres hacer una carrera?"

"Pero usted no tiene una motocicleta?" dijo Yang

"Sólo espera", le dije y puse el cinturón de sacar una tarjeta y lo puse en el interior del cinturón de anunciar

 _ **Invocación de tarjeta: dragón machine!**_

Al parecer, a mi lado una gran cantidad de llamas de color negro y púrpura cuando el fuego desapareció apareció mi motocicleta , tenía un parecido con Dekabike de la serie Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger pero esto era más pequeño y negro con detalles en oro y rojo, su cuerpo tenía la forma de un dragón hasta que las luces verdes se forma de los ojos de dragón y los cuernos de un lado y la parte delantera.

"la llamo la dragón machine", le dije y me metí en ella, me puse el casco y añadí "listo para la carrera"

"Sólo vamos a hacer, recorrer una vuelta alrededor de la academia", dijo Yang preparada

nos pusimos en posición y comenzamos la carrera fue emocionante ambos tenían una velocidad increíble, nos tomó menos de 10 minutos para recorrer alrededor de ella, no se sabía quién ganó porque al mismo tiempo,llegamos de nuevo a las puertas de Beacon

"Que emocionante, ahora eso si que es la velocidad," Yang dijo bajando su moto

"Si lo fue," le dije mientras me quitaba el casco y me bajaba de la moto

Volví mi motocicleta de vuelta a la tarjeta y de la motocicleta de Yang volvió a la normalidad

"Las niñas se sorprenderan de lo que paso", dijo Yang

"Es mejor que volvamos adentro, me preocupa Blake, espero que este bien," dije

volvimos a Beacon, nos encontramos con Ruby y Weiss, Yang dijo lo hizo;Ruby estaba triste haber perdido este momento; me invitaron a pasar algún tiempo con ellos y note a Blake estaba en su cama.

"Blake estás bien?" dije

Blake no dijo nada y estaba a punto de irse hasta intervenido Weiss

"Stop", dijo

Blake se detuvo

"Últimamente has estado tranquilo, antisocial y de mal humor", dijo Weiss

"¿Sabes a Blake?" Yang dijo sarcásticamente

"No, ella tiene razón, entiendo que es tu estilo, pero has actuado más de lo habitual", le dije;no me gusto decir esas palabras

"Por lo tanto, para ser franco, es inaceptable", dijo Weiss

"Me siento igual, recuerda que somos un equipo y debemos confiar, háganos saber si usted tiene cualquier problema," dijo MIMI

"Es que ... no sé cómo pueden estar tan seguro", dijo Blake

"Déjame ver, usted todavía está pensando en Torchwick" Dije

"Torchwick, Colmillo Blanco, todo eso!" Said Blake

"Lo entiendo, usted piensa que algo grande va a suceder y no estamos haciendo nada al respecto", le dije

"Sí", dijo Blake con una expresión triste

"Ozpin dijo que no hay que preocuparse", dijo MIMI

"Porque no y! La policía no sabe el colmillo blanco como yo", dijo Blake

"Tal vez ella tiene razón, no estamos dispuestos a luchar con este tipo de situaciones", dijo Weiss

"Bueno, sí, pero ...", dijo Rubí

"No estamos listos", dijo Weiss

"Y nunca lo será, no van a sentarse y esperar cuando nos graduamos, planean algún lugar de su próximo ataque y pronto", dijo Blake

"Ok, todos a favor de ser los primeros cazadores que derrotaron a una organización secreta que conspira contra Vale ... decir 'yo'", dijo Rubí

"Sí, me encanta cuando estás luchando", dijo Yang

"Bueno, creo que puede ser divertido", dijo Weiss

"Muy bien", dijo Blake

"Lo siento, pero esta vez no va a participar", dije con una expresión triste

me miraron sorprendidas por lo que he dicho

"¿Por qué? ¿Puede ser un héroe, ¿por qué perder esa oportunidad?" dijo Ruby

"Y que pase lo mismo como en el puerto," dije

"Pero no fue tu culpa", dijo Weiss

"Lo sé, pero no estoy listo todavía, necesito tiempo para entrenar y encontrar información sobre cómo estos soldados de Colmillo Blanco se convirtió en esas cosas", le dije

"Pero se puede hacer con nosotros", dijo Yang

tome un suspiro al pensar en la situación;quería ayudarlas pero no quería que se lastimaran por mi culpa,aun debo dominar mi modo caos,pero tienen razonque hay que trabajar en equipo;volví a tomar aire y las mire

"Está bien, voy a estar en esto, pero cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, trabajamos juntos", le dije cerrando el puño

"Bueno, vamos a hacer un plan!" dijo Ruby con la emoción

"Ruby, no se te olvides de tus juegos de cartas en la biblioteca", le dije,quería divertirme de su expresión al recordarle esto

"¡Oh, no, de vuelta", dijo Ruby corriendo para conseguir su juego

"Estamos perdidos", dijo Weiss suspirando

Me reí un poco sobre lo que pasó, pero mi mente estaba pensando en otras cosas,

¿Quién fue el que le hizo esto a los soldados del Colmillo Blanco ?, ¿Es un nuevo enemigo que lo hace ?, ¿Esta trabajondo junto con Cinder Fall ?, yo tenía muchas preguntas en mente espero que se dará a conocer mañana, y no en el mejor camino.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que encontré mi historia, espero que avances, te doy las gracias por la lectura y si es posible, ayuda a dar pensamientos serios de honor, estamos en el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	19. Chapter 18

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias (por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth) aceptar magna Ryunoid, MIMI y Mr. Universo (mi versión) y Sr. Oscuridad que son creaciones de mías.**

 **CHAPTER 18: SORPRESAS POR EL CAMINO(PART 1)**

 **(Ubicación desconocida/3ºpersona)**

Una bella noche en la ciudad Vale; veía la ciudad con una copa de vino en su mano y con su voz empezó a cantar de manera desafinado

" _ooohh, ciudad Vale, un hermoso lugar a que vivir…_

 _Será más hermoso cuando llamas quede ya…_

 _La vida extinta y las calles llenas con la sangre de su gente…_

 _Esto será el paraíso…_

 _Cuando interrumpa yo!_ ~"

"una linda canción "dijo Cinder Fall tratando de ser amable

"Gracias, la escribí recién "dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"Es muy linda "dijo Emerald "pero demasiado aterrador y desafinado "pensó

"que extraño "dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"¿sucede algo? "Dijo Cinder

"acabo de sentir a alguien que no pertenece a este plano de la realidad "dijo

"¿alguien como usted?"Dijo Mercury

"posiblemente pero seguramente es el enemigo "dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro que es el enemigo?"Dijo Emerald

"no estoy tan seguro, solo presiento que será una amenaza para nuestros planes "dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?"Dijo Mercury

"Dejenme encargarme de ese asunto "dijo Sr. Oscuridad

Con su bastón golpeo el suelo ocho veces; se empezó a escurrir una sustancia negra en la boca de la serpiente de adorno que lleva; se formo un gran charco de esa sustancia y empezó a formar ocho figuras; eran robot de tamaño humano de contextura corporal delgada, ojos rojos y con armaduras que hacían parecerse una cesta, eran los Ultra-robots pertenecientes al universo de samurái Jack; cada uno tenían sus propias armas, parecían inofensivos pero son maquinas para matar.

"me sorprende tus habilidades Sr." Dijo Cinder

"un placer, estos son los Ultra-robots son los mejores asesinos jamás creados, indestructibles y letales de pie a cabeza "dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"seres sorprendentes, admito" dijo Emerald

"si, pero no serán suficiente para la amenaza, supongo; creo que necesitare un par de seguros por si acaso" dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"realmente puedes ser algo paranoico "dijo Cinder

"posiblemente, pero más vale prevenir; para lo siguiente necesitare un par de ayudantes" dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"¿para qué?"Dijo Mercury

"un procedimiento, necesitare un par de miembros del colmillo blanco o alguno quiere ser voluntario "dijo con un tono terrorífico que hacia helar la sangre

Aunque ellos no eran de las personas tenían miedo; lo que acaba de decir Sr. Oscuridad, hizo que su piel sentía un escalofrió seguramente era algo que temer.

"Mejor iré a buscar a estos dos miembros que busca "dijo Cinder retirándose del lugar

Sr. Oscuridad miro a Emerald y Mercury que tenían una expresión de ligero miedo.

"Creo que la Miss. Fall se demorara un rato, ¿alguno quiere jugar a los naipes para esperar?" dijo sacando un mazo de cartas de la nada

"por….supuesto "dijo Emerald mientras Mercury asintió la cabeza

Pasaron media hora cuando Cinder se fue del lugar; aunque Sr. Oscuridad era un sujeto para tener miedo a veces actuaba tan infantil.

"creo que gane otra vez "dijo Emerald

"¡maldición, realmente eres buena en estos juegos!" dijo Sr. Oscuridad quejándose por haber perdido por decima vez.

"Sin ofender Sr. Oscuridad pero creo que los juegos de carta no son su especialidad al igual que sus robot "dijo Mercury, señalando a los robot que tenían nubes de tristeza alrededor de ellos por perder tantas veces.

"Parece que se están divirtiendo "dijo Cinder entrando con dos soldados del colmillo blanco.

"si de alguna manera…creo que me trajiste a un par de voluntarios "dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"Señor, estamos listo para servirle en lo que nos ordene "dijo el soldado 1

"perfecto, quédense quietos y no se muevan "dijo Sr. Oscuridad al extender su mano

"disculpe por preguntar, ¿Qué va hacer con nosotros?"Dijo el soldado 2

"solo un procedimiento que los hará fuertes pero dolerá un poco "dijo, y lanzo un rayo de energía oscura que dio a los dos soldados; gritaron de agonía y él añadió "quise decir un poco, disculpen pero esto dolerá mucho".

Los gritos fueron tan fuertes cada vez; la piel de los dos soldados se empezó a desprender revelando los músculos y los huesos; Cinder y sus secuaces tenían una sensación de terror al ver la mutilación de esos soldados mientras Sr. Oscuridad reía de alegría; los soldados fueron convertidos nada más que huesos pero una extrañas sustancias una negra y otra roja empezaron a salir de los cuerpos, fusionándose y generar dos criaturas; el primero era musculoso de piel negro azulado con el dibujo de una araña blanca en el tronco con una mandíbula de dientes afilados que sobresale una larga lengua y ojos blancos; el segundo parecido a la criatura anterior pero este era más delgado y menos musculoso, su piel era roja con marcas negras, tenia garras largas y afiladas como sus dientes; eran Venom y Carnage del mundo de spiderman.

"hahahahah, es bueno estar en una ciudad llena de gente para asesinar "dijo Carnage

"cálmate demente "dijo Venom

"¿Qué son esas cosas?"Dijo Mercury

"son Venom y Carnage, ellos son simbiontes una forma de vida alienígena parasitaria del mundo de Marvel, son asesinos impresionantes, pero a diferencia, estos dos obedecen mis órdenes y no tiene las debilidades de sus contrapartes originales "dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"¿Cuál es su plan maestro?"Dijo Venom

"adoro cuando me dicen maestro me hace feliz "pensó y entonces empezó a hablar "los ultra-robots buscar al sujeto de otro mundo mientras que ustedes dos vigilen si él derrota a los robot ustedes atacaran, tráiganmelo vivo o muerto no me importa"

"SI!, asesinar es lo mío hare un festín con su sangre, ¿acaso es navidad por este regalo?"Dijo Carnage disfrutando la palabra _muerto_

"pasiencia, haremos lo que digas maestro "dijo Venom

"excelente "dijo y transporto a su escuadrón a la ubicación del ser de otro mundo

"repito, usted me sorprende cada vez "dijo Cinder

"estoy feliz de escuchar esto, creo que cantare por esto "dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"no otra vez "pensaron con disgusto

 **(Ciudad Vale/1ºpersona)**

Estaba recorriendo la ciudad, en busca de pistas sobre el paradero de Torchwick y del colmillo blanco; estaba haciendo lo que hago a menudo criticar si realice buenas decisiones; una de esas si mi relación con Blake iba a durar, admito que durara muy poco, suena mal pero lo que digo es verdad, ella se merece alguien mejor como Sun, él es energético, divertido y tiene carácter mientras que yo no tengo nada; realmente soy como de otra época, era a veces demasiado cursi; incluso admito que ninguna chica saldría conmigo, estaré solo al fin y al cabo; suspire y mire que habían ocho cesta tiradas en el suelo.

"¿Quién deja tirado unas cestas a mitad de la calle?"Dije

"No lo sé "dijo MIMI

De repente las cestas se abrieron revelando que eran robots; me sorprendí de lo que sucedió

"¿Ultra-robots?, ¿Pero cómo?, pertenecen al mundo de samurái jack, ¿Por qué están aquí?"Dije y esquive una garra de metal que lanzo un robot; mientras observaba la mano se retraía de nuevo al robot; los otros sacaron sus armas; definitivamente eran estos robot.

" _Capturar al objetivo"_ dijo el ultra-robot katana

"¿capturar?, lo siento pero no permitiré que hagan esto "dije y coloque mi cinturón, inserte la tarjeta y grite" ¡Henshin!"

 _ **Time! Magna Ryunoid!**_

 _ **Él es el héroe del multiverso!**_

 _ **Es el guardián dragón!**_

 **Es** _ **Magna Magna Ryyyunoid! ¡Sí!**_

 _Ahora estaba en mi modo de héroe; los robots no hicieron ningún movimiento; saque mi espada y di un par de paso frente a ellos._

 _"Captura denegada… Eliminación del objetivo iniciado"_ _dijo el ultra-robot katana_

"Inténtelo; es el momento para comenzar la caza, traten de detenerme "dije y corrí hacia ellos

"Esto está mal, mejor me escondo "dijo MIMI ocultándose dentro del cinturón

El gatling robot, empezó a dispara con sus brazos una andada de balas; tenia suerte que mi cuerpo resistía las balas salte detrás de él y con un corte diagonal lo acabe; el robot de pronto se volvió una mancha negra y evaporarse en un instante.

"¿Qué sucedió?" dije y sin darme cuenta estaba envuelto en un alambre;"mierda"pensé y de repente fui envuelto por una explosión causada por el alambre.

" _Eliminación completada"_ dijo el alambre ultra-robot

"eso creen "dije; estaba detrás de ellos

" _Error, las posibilidades de sobrevivir son 1000 a 1"_ dijo Alambre ultra-robot

"hay algo que no tomaron en cuenta" dije y coloque una tarjeta anunciando

 **Tarjeta de habilidad: Sub zero!**

El cuerpo del robot se empezó a congelar poco a poco; miro que mis manos eran el que hacia esto hasta quedar como una escultura de hielo.

"que puedo utilizar el poder de diferentes personajes del multiverso" dije y con un golpe destruí al robot congelado; ahora era más que un montón de trozos de hielo y de metal

"¿Alguien más quiere intentar matarme?"Dije burlonamente

"no aproveches de tu suerte, te salvaste al usar la habilidad de jutsu de sustitución, no seas arrogante como Weiss"dijo MIMI en mi mente

"No soy como ella" dije quejándome mientras con mi espada repelía shuriken que arrojaban a mí.

"no juegues con ellos "dijo MIMI enojada

"Está bien, no seas mandona como Weiss tampoco "dije al sacar otra tarjeta

"No lo soy "dijo MIMI

 **Tarjeta de habilidad: Ben 10; Upgrade!**

Mi armadura le salió franjas verdes con forma de circuito y mi visor se volvió verde; salte sobre buzzsaw ultra-robot y pude fusionarme con él, ahora yo tenía el control de su cuerpo; la verdad se sentía extraño.

"veamos que se siente ser derrotados por su igual "dije y con mi cierra ahora de color verde corte al shuriken ultra-robot; mi cuerpo empezó a cubrirse con el aceite del robot aunque no es peor que estar cubierto con sangre igual fue repugnante; sentí el peligro y Salí del cuerpo del robot que fue cortado por la katana del líder del grupo.

" _Basta de juegos, Eliminación, Eliminación "_ dijo katana ultra-robot

"estoy de acuerdo contigo por primera vez "dije y coloque otra tarjeta

 **Tarjeta de habilidad: Kamen rider Kabuto; Clock up!**

El tiempo empezó a moverse en cámara lenta; corrí y rebane sencillamente a tres ultra- robots; me detuve un rato frente al de katana.

"Creo que eres el ultimo pedazo de chatarra" dije mientras le dibujaba un bigote en su cara solamente para divertirme.

"Realmente eres tan infantil" se quejo MIMI

"Lo sé, pero admite que es divertido al hacerle esto y no puede defenderse" dije levantando los hombros

"Bueno… es divertido de verdad pero mejor véncelo de una vez "dijo MIMI

"De acuerdo "dije y moví mi espada hacia él hasta que se escucho

" _Clock over!"_

"Mierda, que idiota soy" pensé cuando el tiempo volvió a la normalidad y el robot bloqueo mi ataque; los cuerpos de los demás robot cayeron al suelo; salte hacia atrás antes de recibir un corte de su espada.

"Perdiste tu oportunidad "dijo MIMI quejando

"No me lo refriegues en la cara "dije con los ojos en blanco de frustración

" _Eliminar, Eliminar, Eliminar"_ dijo katana ultra-robot

"Es momento de probar algo nuevo" dije al sacar dos tarjetas

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"Dijo MIMI

"ya lo veras "dije y coloque la primera tarjeta

 **Tarjeta de habilidad: Roronoa Zoro; Oni Giri!**

Lance mi espada al cielo y se dividió en tres; dos fueron a mis manos y el tercero se pego en mi boca

"¿Cómo es posible que una espada este pegada en tu boca si tienes una máscara?"Dijo MIMI

Ella miro y resulta que se creó un espacio de la máscara revelando mi boca para sujetar mi espada; solté una de las espadas de mi mano y coloque la segunda tarjeta anunciando.

 **Ataque final: Magna Ryunoid!**

Agarre de nuevo la espada y corrí directo al robot; el hizo lo mismo; estábamos cerca hasta que noto que las tres espadas adquirieron una luz de color morado oscuro; Ambas espadas chocaron y cada uno estábamos en el lado contrario; caí un poco debido a que esa combinación me agoto pero el robot que sentía que había ganado fue cortado por la mitad volviendo hacer un charco negro antes de desaparecer.

"Gane" dije con orgullo pero duraría poco cuando escuche unas voces

"Nuestro amo tenía razón que eres una posible amenaza "dijo la voz ronca

"A quien le importa, solo quiero descuartizarlo y comerme su piel "dijo la voz aguda

"¿Quiénes son?"Dije

"Adivina, carne muerta" dijo la voz aguda, saltando del edificio mostrando quienes son

"Venom y Carnage" dije sorprendido

"Parece que él sabe acerca de nosotros" dijo Venom

"¿Cómo es que están aquí? Y sobretodo ¿están trabajando juntos?" dije

"Nuestro amo nos pidió vigilar la situación "dijo Venom

"¿Quién es su amo?" pregunte

"No te lo diremos pero lo que si te diremos a que él pidió que te trajéramos vivo" dijo Carnage y estiro sus garras directo a mi; lo esquive y las garras atravesaron al suelo y dijo a continuación "o como a mí me gusta muerto hahahahah"

"Danny, tengo miedo" dijo MIMI

"No te preocupes, conozco sus debilidades" dije; aun estaba agotado pero no me importo y coloque una tarjeta

 **Tarjeta de habilidad:** **Naruto Uzumaki; Shadow Clone jutsu**

Cree siete clones; uno de ellos puso una tarjeta para un cambio

 **Time! The Human Torch!(Marvel)**

 **Radiación cósmica!**

 **Ahora está hecho de fuego!**

 **Miembro de los cuatro fantástico!**

 **Llama a mí!**

Se convirtió en la antorcha humana un héroe que forma parte de los 4 fantástico, es un hombre cubierto en fuego, estaba flotando del suelo; voló hacia los simbiontes y giro alrededor de ellos creando un anillo de fuego cubriéndolos en llamas.

"Bien hecho, los demás ya saben que hacer" dije

"Si" dijeron mis clones y fueron alrededor del anillo de fuego todos colocaron una tarjeta anunciando al mismo tiempo

 **Tarjeta de habilidad: Ben 10; Eco Eco!**

"caja de resonancia" dijeron al mismo tiempo creando ondas de sonidos fuertes en todas las direcciones del anillo de fuego; estaba seguro que esta combinación funcionaria porque ellos dos comparten las mismas debilidades, el fuego y el sonido.

"Acaso juegas con nosotros" dijo Carnage estirando sus extremidades en forma de lanza atravesando las cabezas de todos mis clones, desapareciendo en forma de humo

"¿pero cómo es posible?,¿se supone que son débiles al fuego y al sonido?" dije en Shock

"Hay algo que no sabes, no somos las versiones originales" dijo Venom

"¿A qué te refieres?" dije

"Somos versiones diferentes de ellos, tenemos los mismos poderes pero no tenemos sus debilidades" dijo Venom

"Seriamos como las versiones mejoradas…Ahora basta de palabrería y más sangre" dijo Carnage lanzando un par de tentáculos directos a mi; esquive uno pero el otro se incrusto en mi hombro izquierdo.

"Maldición, realmente duele" dije de dolor mientras el tentáculo salió de mi hombro

Carnage lamio mi sangre en su arma y dijo "deliciosa es tu sangre, ahora sí quiero comerme tu piel hahahahah" transformando su brazo en un hacha

"Ríndete niño, tu hora a llegado" dijo Venom

Agotado y adolorido dos cosas que estaban en mi mente; luchar con estos dos será un mal momento. Espero que el equipo RWBY tenga más suerte que yo; Espero sobrevivir a esto.

(Continuara)

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	20. Chapter 19

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias (por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth) aceptar magna Ryunoid, MIMI y Mr. Universo (mi versión) y Sr. Oscuridad que son creaciones de mías.**

 **CHAPTER 19: SORPRESAS POR EL CAMINO (PART 2)**

"Ven acá hijo de puta para desgarrar tus intestino!" dijo Carnage mientras intentaba apuñalarme con sus garras; al esquivar sus ataques se volvía más difícil debido al agotamiento de mi lucha anterior y lo peor estar lastimado de un brazo.

"Danny, ¿sigues bien?" dijo MIMI en mi mente

"si pero no se cuanto tiempo, estoy llegando a mi limite" dije

"Carnage déjame luchar un poco" dijo Venom al lanzar una telaraña a mi pecho; me arrojo me dirigió a un edificio cercano; él dolor cada vez era peor.

"Rayos, son muy fuertes" pensé

De repente la gente de sus hogares y de los alrededores salió para ver lo que sucedía con esos ruidos, hubo muchos gritos al ver a los dos simbiontes.

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" dijo el señor

"Sus verdugos" dijo Carnage al saltar al señor y lo apuñalo en el corazón con sus garras para terminar con decapitar haciendo surgir mucha sangre

"¡Todo el mundo salga, es peligros!" grite a los demás para escapar, hubo pánico y la gente se empujaba para huir; con eso una niña había caído al suelo

"mami" dijo la niña en el suelo

"hija!" grito la madre intentar recuperarla pero la gente le impedía

"Quieres hacer los honores" dijo Carnage a Venom

"Nosotros no matamos a niños, venimos a capturar a la amenaza" dijo Venom

"Más diversión para mi" dijo Carnage al lanzar proyectiles filosos a la niña

"Tengo que hacer algo" pensé y corrí para bloquear el ataque; use mi cuerpo como escudo y los proyectiles se incrustaron en mi espalda; el dolor era peor

"Hey!, hiciste que fallara en mi blanco, te matare dos veces ahora" dijo Carnage enojado al fallar su ataque

"niña huye ahora" dije mientras la sangre brotaba mas en mis heridas

La niña corrió hacia su madre y se fueron del lugar estaba feliz que la salvara .De pronto Venom puso su mano en mi cabeza y lo estrello al suelo con su fuerza rompiendo mi visor a la mitad.

"Vamos muchacho, no me digas que no puedes más" dijo Venom al levantarme nuevamente del suelo.

"Deja de desperdicias palabras Venom, acabemos de una vez con su vida" dijo Carnage al convertir su brazo en una guadaña

"Danny" dijo MIMI en mi mente; mis ojos empezaban a difuminar, llegue a mi límite

"voy a morir, no puedo más, este será mi final, perderé todos, mi nuevo hogar, mis amigos y en especial…" pensé cuando dije su nombre en un leve susurro "Blake"

"Creo que escuche a nuestro amigo decir un nombre" dijo Venom

"seguramente es alguien que estima, te parece si después la buscamos y la asesinemos" dijo Carnage

"no sabemos cómo es él o ella a la persona de ese nombre" dijo Venom

"No me importa, de hecho no me molestaría matar a cada gente que vive aquí, hombres, mujeres y niños si tenemos suerte podremos encontrarla y desmembrarla o arrancarle sus órganos lentamente y con dolor o también devorar su jugosa carne y sangre" dijo Carnage imaginándose el sabor que tendría.

"A veces me pregunto si realmente somos parientes" dijo Venom con una gota de sudor

"¡NO!" grite y golpee a Venom para liberarme; salte lo más lejos de ellos

"Aun tienes energías chico" dijo Venom

"pero no por mucho tiempo" dijo Carnage

"Mierda, tiene razón mi energía esta casi en cero "pensé

"Danny será mejor huir, te mataran" dijo MIMI

"si lo hago mataran gente inocente, necesito un último intento….tal vez si utilizo el modo caos" pensé

"pero no está completo, apenas tienes energía perderás la razón si lo haces" dijo MIMI

"Es lo que me queda, es todo o nada" pensé y me concentre en la tarjeta que necesito

"ríndete no tienes oportunidad" dijo Venom

"ven con nosotros para que tu vida acabe pronto" dijo Carnage

Apareció la tarjeta pero tenía la imagen de una calavera; nunca hay que confiar en algo que tenga esa imagen pero no tenía más opciones.

" Cho! Henshin!" grite y coloque la tarjeta anunciando

 _ERROR, ERROR, modo caos activado!_

"¡AAAHHH!" grite mientras una energía corría en todo mi cuerpo causándome dolor; era una agonía pero valía la pena si era para proteger a mis seres queridos.

"Que demonio le pasa a ese-"dijo Carnage antes que fue cortado por la mitad

"Carnage" dijo Venom antes que fue cortado también

"RWAAHHHH!" grite como poseído por algo

"Daniel resiste!" grito MIMI

"hare lo posible pero es demasiado…..hahahahah" dije perdiendo poco a poco mi cordura

"ese pequeño hijo de puta nos corto con facilidad" dijo Carnage reagrupando sus partes para estar a la normalidad

"Parece que tenía un as bajo la manga" dijo Venom recuperándose

"me lamentare por decir esto pero creo que será mejor fusionarnos" dijo Carnage

"duele admitir, pero si debemos matar al bribón hay que hacerlo" dijo Venom

"Me hubiera gustado matarlo con mis manos pero con el poder que tiene ahora "pensó Carnage

Ambos simbiontes se fusionaron creando una gran mancha negro con rojo; la forma que adquirieron es difícil de describir; tenía la delgadez de Carnage pero con los músculos de Venom con cuatro brazos cada uno con grandes espinas que salían de sus hombros y largas garras; piernas robustas con garras también; tenía el cuello largo con dientes más afilados donde sobresalía una doble lengua; ojos blancos; su color era rojo con zonas azules y una enorme araña negra con la imagen de un cráneo en su pecho y cuatro tentáculos que salían de su espalda.

"ya no somos Venom o Carnage somos Catástrofe" dijo

"Danny aun puedes continuar" dijo MIMI

"Si…hahahahah…. Puedo durar "dije y mire al simbionte "oye moco gigante ese nombre ya fue tomado"

"Muere" dijo Catástrofe haciendo una carga con sus brazos formando espadas

"ven aquí…." Dije antes de perder el conocimiento

 **(Punto de vista MIMI)**

"Danny….Danny responde" dije

"hahahahahahaha…. Siempre quise matar a un simbionte" dijo Daniel al perder el control

"reacciona" dije

"cierra la puta boca pedazo de basura" dijo al atacar a los simbiontes fusionados

Las manos de Magna Ryunoid se volvieron garras y su visor roto tomo la forma de una boca; y los ojos de la máscara brillaron; los ataques chocaban estaban igualados, pensé que esta lucha no tenia fin; Daniel tenía varias heridas iba a morir; el otro también estaba exhausto pero duraría más que mi amigo.

"maldito, muere de una vez" dijo Catástrofe

"hahahahah… aun te falta" dijo Daniel y añadió" eres aburrido terminare con esto con una gran final" ; aparecieron una tarjetas coloco cada uno anunciando en un todo distorsionado

 _ **Ataque final: Caos nova!**_

Hubo una enorme energía; estaba sintiendo dolor; los ojos del casco cada vez mas eran rojos hasta el visor se rompió revelando dientes afilados que se estaban comiendo la energía que brotaba.

"Ya me hiciste enojar muere" dijo Catástrofe sujetando a Magna ryunoid; los tentáculos le atravesaban la espalda brotando cada vez más sangre; él abrió sus alas y voló tan alto en el cielo; sujetando al simbionte.

"No dejare que este ataque dañe a los demás" dijo una voz

"Daniel, aun estas consiente" dije pero me equivoque estaba completamente inconsciente solo actuaba por instinto; al parecer una parte de él actuó para salvar a los demás.

"¿Qué planeas loco?" dijo Catástrofe al intentar escapar

" **supernova del dragón** "dijo antes que su cuerpo genero una explosión color purpura que nos rodeo

"Noooooo!" dijo Catástrofe al ser absorbido por la explosión

"¡Daniel!" dije mientras también fui absorbida por la explosión; perdiendo el conocimiento.

Desperté; estaba fuera del cinturón; estaba en el suelo había un enorme cráter no había rastro de Catástrofe, había muerto posiblemente; mi compañero estaba herido al lado mío no podía respirar.

"¡Daniel!" dije, intente sanarlo pero no tenía tanta energía, la explosión pudo quitarme parte de mi energía

"MIMI" dijo la voz de mi compañero herido

"resiste" dije; no sabía qué hacer pero tenía una idea, no sabía si ya era tarde para actuarlo

"voy a morir" dijo Daniel

"no….no vas a morir" dije llorando

Daniel cerró los ojos; no quería que muriera, me acerque a él

"vamos, no te mueras que pasara a tus amigos o a Blake o a mí "dije aun llorando;"por favor necesito que surja algún milagro, no quiero que mi amigo muera"

De repente el cinturón parpadeo y saco una tarjeta; la tenía en mis manos y la coloque en el cinturón; lo cerré y espere que algo pasara y escuche un sonido

 **Tarjeta de habilidad: Wolverine!**

Eso fue lo último que escuche y esperar que pasara algo y pronto las heridas empezaron a sanar; tenía esperanza que funcionara

"Daniel" dije para ver si algo resulto pero nada, ya era tarde pensé que esta tarjeta pudiera ayudar sin embargo ya era tarde; llore con fuerza, él era mi amigo

"lamento por avergonzarte… lamento por espiarte…lamento haber sido una carga…pero no me dejes"

 **(Punto de vista Daniel)**

Estaba caminando en la oscuridad; estoy muerto al proteger la vida de las personas; estaría triste pero al menos luche al salvar vidas, era algo que morir en orgullo; caminaba hacia un sendero pero me detuve al escuchar una voz

"no me dejes"

"Esa voz… MIMI" dije y vi una luz; podía ver a ella llorando sobre mi cuerpo

"No mueras" dijo MIMI

Corrí hacia la luz; luche no tenia que rendirme vine a este mundo para ser un héroe y mi misión no había termina; estaba cada vez más cerca y salte.

"¡MIMI! ¡No me rendiré en mi camino del héroe!" grite al pasar por la luz

Mis ojos abrieron lentamente; mi cuerpo se sentía bien pero todavía tenía algo de dolor

"MIMI" dije en voz baja

"Daniel" dijo ella y me abrazo con fuerza llorando" pensé que… te perdería… eres mi mejor…amigo"

"MIMI no te preocupes no moriré fácilmente" dije mientras me levantaba

"me alegra que estas…bien" dijo limpiando sus lagrimas

"creo que usaste la tarjeta Wolverine, tiene un gran factor de curación" dije sacando la tarjeta

"si, vi como te sanaba pero no reaccionabas" dijo MIMI

"es posible que cuando me sanaba mi alma estaba fuera quizás como un estado entre la vida y la muerte" dije riéndome antes de recibir una cachetada "Auch!"

"No te rías, es algo serio" dijo MIMI con pequeñas lagrimas

"Lo siento, pero me alegra estar de vuelta" dije con una sonrisa

"Si igualmente" dijo MIMI

"AAAHHHH!" grito una voz, era Catástrofe que sobrevivió a la explosión

"Está vivo" dijo MIMI

"Escúchame mocoso… piensas que se ha acabado" dijo mientras partes de su cuerpo empezaron a desmoronarse lentamente

"Se acabo yo no puedo luchar ni tu tampoco, mírate estas desapareciendo" dije intentando ponerme de pie; quizás estaba sanado pero no podía seguir luchando; tal vez el factor de Wolverine no me sano al 100% solo me regreso a la vida, era una posibilidad.

"Lo sabemos… pero escucha nuestro amo te buscara, te matara y a todos tus seres queridos" dijo Catástrofe mientras su cuerpo se partía

"Luchare al final no me importa quién es tu amo, no dejare que destruya su hogar" dije

"buena suerte en el intento niño….hahahahah" dijo Catástrofe antes de convertirse en un montón de polvo desapareciendo en el viento.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" dijo MIMI

"Sobrevivir y vencer al mal" dije

"Daniel me oyes" dijo la voz de Ruby; mire a los lados y era un Batta Candroid

"Maldición, olvide que les entregue uno al equipo RWBY para estar en contacto si tuvieron suerte" dije y recogí el candroid

"Daniel me oyes, te estamos llamando" dijo Ruby

"Aquí estoy, disculpa estuve ocupado con algunos tipos malos" dije

"¿Te encuentras bien?" dijo Ruby

"Si lo estoy agotado y con heridas menores" dije; mintiendo en algunas partes no quería que supieran que casi morí;" Tuviste suerte en algo"

"Si, ahora estoy con Yang, Weiss y Blake en un almacén luchando con Torchwick" dijo Ruby; escuche algunas explosiones

"hare lo posible en llegar, espérenme" dije

"Estas seguro que puedes continuar" dijo Ruby preocupada

"estoy bien, ustedes me necesitan" dije e invoque mi motocicleta; me subí en el añadí "Además tengo asuntos pendientes con Torchwick desde la última vez que lo vi"

"Iré contigo, para asegurar que no cometas una estupidez" dijo MIMI con una sonrisa

"Me parece bien" dije al colocar mi casco e ir donde estaban mis amigos; rastree las coordenadas de la señal y fui directo hacia allí.

 **(Media hora/ almacén)**

Llegue lo antes posible al almacén pero lo que pude ver fue una nave saliendo del lugar; me baje de la moto para llegar con el equipo RWBY; ellas estaban de pie

"¿Están bien?" dije y las chicas dieron la vuelta a mirarme

"Daniel llegaste" dijo Ruby con una sonrisa

"Si pero creo que llegue tarde" dije

"Torchwick escapo, estaba dentro de esta nave junto con un nuevo secuas" dijo Blake

"Lo lamento, si hubiera llegado más rápido quizás…" dije

"tú estabas ocupado en tu batalla, no podías hacer mucho; Ruby nos dijo de tu inconveniente" dijo Yang

"Si realmente hizo que nuestros planes… desmoronarse" dijo Weiss con su intento de juego de palabras

Hubo un silencio

"No simplemente no" dijo Blake mientras se iba

Suspire con una gota de sudor

"¿Qué? Pero lo haces!" dijo Weiss

"Hay un tiempo y un lugar para hacer broma" dije

"Estoy de acuerdo, no era el mejor momento" dijo Yang

"¿No fue esto?" dijo Weiss

No dije ni una palabra y me fui en la misma dirección que Blake

"Además no era realmente bueno" dijo MIMI siguiéndome

"bueno al menos lo estoy intentando" dijo Weiss saliendo del lugar al igual que Yang

"esperen, ¿Dónde están Sun y Neptuno?" pregunto Ruby

"seguramente estarán bien, quizás están comiendo algún restaurante de fideos" dije

 **(Beacon en la noche/ 3º persona)**

Daniel estaba durmiendo en su cama, necesitaba descansar después de la lucha que tuvo con los simbiontes; cayó dormido rápidamente; MIMI salió de la habitación y saco su pantalla para contactar con el Sr. Universo

"Sr. Universo, es una emergencia" dijo MIMI mientras se conectaba con él

"que sucede MIMI" dijo Sr. Universo

"es peor de lo que imaginábamos, " _él"_ está en aquí en este mundo" dijo MIMI

"Eso suena malo" dijo

"Fuimos atacados por copias de villanos que él creó" dijo MIMI

"significa que su poder está aumentando, son malas noticias" dijo Sr. Universo

"¿Qué hacemos?" dijo MIMI

"aun nada, hay que estar atentos" dijo Sr. Universo

"¡Daniel casi muere, tenemos que decirle la verdad!" grito MIMI

"¡Crees que no lo tengo en cuenta aun es demasiado pronto!" dijo Sr. Universo enojado

"¡acaso quieres que uno de sus amigos muera o su novia, tienes que decirle la verdad pronto!" grito MIMI

"dame un poco más de tiempo, le diré la verdad lo antes posible, por el momento cuídalo, está claro" dijo Sr. Universo

"Si señor" dijo MIMI cortando con la transmisión

"MIMI, te escuche gritando" dijo Daniel levantado de la cama

"No es nada, vuelve a dormir" dijo MIMI con una falsa sonrisa

"buenas noches entonces" dijo Daniel al volver a la cama

"buenas noches" dijo MIMI; mientras que su joven compañero volvía a su cama, ella dejo su sonrisa a una expresión triste;"Sera una carga lo que vendrá" pensó

 **(Más allá del universo)**

Sr. Universo estaba en su habitación infinito, estaba preocupado por su joven héroe

"Espero que me perdone por ocultar la verdad de lo que sucede en su vida, pero debe entender que hay algo más grande que ocurrirá en el futuro, será una carga para él aun más con sus amigos involucrados, desearía haberle dicho antes pero " _él"_ ya comenzó con su plan en marcha, lo dejare disfrutar su vida por el momento; ojala me perdone cuando le diga la terrible verdad detrás de su muerte y que no sea demasiado tarde" pensó con un último suspiro….

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	21. Chapter 20

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias (por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth) aceptar magna Ryunoid, MIMI y Mr. Universo (mi versión) y Sr. Oscuridad que son creaciones de mías.**

 **CHAPTER 20: HANTA SENTAI RWBYM VS RWBY?**

Estaba caminando por el pasillo en la mañana; la verdad no dormí mucho debido a lo que dijo Venom y Carnage sobre su amo, me pregunto ¿Quién ES? ¿Si trabaja para Cinder?; no era el único en dormir, seguramente Blake también le pasaba lo mismo con lo que sucedió en el almacén; MIMI también actuaba más extraño de lo usual, me miraba de manera preocupada, debe ser que casi muero, aunque no la culpo por actuar así; Aun las clases aun no empezaban pues era lógico porque recién son las 7 de la mañana; Realmente odio ser tan madrugador y parecer no el único debido a que me tope con el equipo CFVY.

"hola equipo CFVY, madrugaron hoy" dije

"hola Daniel" dijo Coco al agarrar mi cuello para hacerme una llave

"la típica Coco… pero enserio es molesto cuando uno lo saluda de esa manera" dije con una sonrisa

"No puedo evitarlo, eres como un hermano para mi" dijo Coco apretando mas mi cuello

"Si un hermano que necesitara tener una cita con el quiropráctico" dije con una mueca de dolor; pero la verdad en comparación con la fuerza de Yang, ella es más suave

"¿Por qué estas despierto a estas horas?" dijo Velvet

"Para caminar un poco y tener mi mente clara" dije al liberarme de la llave y continuar "¿y ustedes?"

"Íbamos para un pequeño entrenamiento para una misión que pronto tendremos" dijo Yatsuhashi

"Esperamos terminar lo antes posible para organizar el baile" dijo Velvet

"El baile es pronto, si necesitan ayuda avísenme" dije

"Lo tendremos en mente," dijo Fox

"Bueno, nos vemos" dije y le hice una llave a Coco como venganza

"Basta es molesto" se quejo Coco

"Ves como se siente cuando te lo hacen a ti" dije al soltarla

"Adiós Magna-boy" dijo Coco retirando junto a sus compañeros

"Magna-boy, ahora me está dando un apodo extraño, además como supo de mi apodo Magna; rumores definitivamente, igual siento lástima que ellos no harán el baile por la demora que tendrán en su misión, le deseo lo mejor" pensé

"Danny, ya casi es la hora de entrar a la clase" dijo MIMI

"ya son casi las 9, realmente el tiempo va rápido" dije

"Yo me quedare en la habitación, necesito estar sola un momento" dijo MIMI

"de acuerdo, cuídate" dije

Fui a la clase de combate de Goodwitch, esta vez Pyrrha peleaba con Cardín y su equipo una batalla que era difícil para el matón y sus lame botas; estaba sentado con mis amigos disfrutando del espectáculo; Blake estaba lejos de nosotros para ocultar su malestar.

"desearía tener un tazón de palomitas para disfrutar de la pelea" dije con una sonrisa

"veo que estas feliz" dijo Yang

"la vida puede traerte malos ratos pero si lo llevas con alegría y buenos amigos todo resultara bien" dije

"ojala Blake actuara así, ha estado mal desde lo que paso en el almacén, incluso pienso que no duerme" dijo Ruby preocupada

"me preocupa sinceramente, debería hacer algo" dije

"tengo una idea acércate" dijo Yang

Me acerque lo que tenía en mente; lo que escuche fue tan impactante que no quería decirlo; me estaba poniendo rojo e incluso me sangro la nariz; me aleje rápidamente

"maldición Yang, no pienso hacer eso" dije aun rojo

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Ruby inocentemente

"Ruby si él se puso rojo ya sabes lo tu hermana posiblemente dijo" dijo Weiss al entenderme por mi reacción

Le tomo un par de segundos antes de entender, se puso verde de disgusto

"Yang" dijo Ruby

Cuando me tape de la vergüenza la pelea de Pyrrha había terminado

"gracias Yang me perdí la lucha" dije con mis ojos estrechos

"seguramente ya lo habías visto" dijo Yang, teniendo en cuenta que lo había visto en la serie, aunque le dio un punto

"Si pero es mejor si es frente a mí, en vivo" dije

"tenemos tiempo para un combate más, ¿algún voluntario? Dijo Goodwitch

"tengo una idea y sorpresa para el equipo RWBY" pensé

"Sra. Belladona?" dijo Goodwitch

Blake reacciona; me preocupe debido a que no ha participado así que levante la mano en vez de ella

"profesora Goodwitch, yo me ofrezco" dije

"Muy bien Sr. Nilo, buscaremos aun oponente" dijo Goodwitch

"De hecho quisiera pelear con el equipo RWBY" dije

"¡QUE!" dijeron las cuatro chicas

"¿Por qué Sr. Nilo?" dijo Goodwitch

"Bueno primero quería pelear con Pyrrha pero es mejor que descanse primero, por eso quiero luchar con el equipo RWBY para ver sus habilidades y una sorpresa que les espera" dije con una sonrisa malvada en la última parte

"Bueno Sr. Nilo y equipo RWBY bajen a la plataforma" dijo Goodwitch

"¿Por qué nos haces esto Danny?" dijo Ruby

"eso es muy malo lo que hiciste" dijo Weiss enojada

"Solo quiero comprobar sus habilidades y-"dije e hice una pausa para luego empezar a reír como un loco

"tengo miedo hermana" dijo Ruby ocultándose detrás de Yang

"Por primera vez hermana yo también" dijo Yang

Bajamos al escenario y las chicas se prepararon menos Blake con una mirada preocupante.

"Bueno siempre quise pelear con ustedes" dije al poner mi cinturón

"No seremos amables contigo Danny" dijo Yang

"me parece bien…¡HENSHIN!" dije

 _ **Time! Magna Ryunoid!**_

 _ **Él es el héroe del multiverso!**_

 _ **Es el guardián dragón!**_

 **Es** _ **Magna Magna Ryyyunoid! ¡Sí!**_

Me transforme a mi forma de héroe; Las chicas prepararon sus armas para luchar

"Listos" dijo Goodwitch

"espere aun no termino" dije y coloque una tarjeta

 **Tarjeta de habilidad:** **Naruto Uzumaki; Shadow Clone jutsu**

Y aparecieron cuatro clones

"Sr. Nilo aun no dije que empiece, explíquese" dijo Goodwitch

"disculpe profesora Goodwitch pero es necesario ante de la lucha después le explico" dije y mis clones colocaron una tarjeta

 **Time! RWBY!**

Las chicas reaccionaron al escuchar esto

"Acaso" dijo Ruby

"No me diga que puede" dijo Weiss

"Que sorpresa" dijo Yang

Blake tenía los ojos abiertos pero no dijo nada; lo que vieron a continuación fue sorprendente.

 **Rojo!, Blanco!, Negro!, Amarillo!**

 **Las cuatro cazadoras de Remnant!**

 **Aparecen en el escenario!**

Cada clon se transformo en el mismo equipo RWBY dejando al publico sorprendidos incluyendo Goodwitch (estas copias tendrán M-nombre para diferenciar con las originales)

"Se convirtió en nosotras" dijo Ruby

"me imagino la diversión que obtuvo al convertirse en nosotras en privado" dijo Yang dejando rubor a las tres integrantes y a mi

"Yo no haría algo así Yang!" dije al igual que las copias del equipo; aunque sean iguales a ellas siguen siendo yo.

"Aunque admito que no lo tenías en mente al descubrirlo" dijo M-Yang

"No ayudas, no puedo creerlo que las personalidades de ellas estén presentes en mis clones" dije

"Puedes explicar Danny" dijo Ruby

"bueno equipo porque no les mostramos" dijo M-Ruby al sacar un cinturón igual al mío excepto que uno era rojo, el otro era blanco, uno negro y el ultimo amarillo

Todas hicieron lo mismo dejando mas sorprendido al equipo RWBY

"Los cinturones!"dijo Ruby

"No me digas…" dijo Weiss sorprendida

"recuerdan la tercera condición que dije cuando me pidieron construirlos" dije mientras los clones colocaban los cinturones.

Asintieron las cabezas al recordar

"La tercera condición es sobrevivir al luchar con estas copias de ustedes para ganar sus cinturones" dije y aparecieron las tarjetas

"Así que la razón de pelear es para que ganarlo" dijo Blake

"Inteligente gatita" dijo M-Yang

"Listas para el espectáculo" dije

"¡Henshin!" dijeron y colocaron sus tarjetas cada cinturón emitió un sonido diferentes; el rojo emitió el sonido instrumental del opening de la serie misma; el Amarillo un Guitar Riff; el negro el sonido horagai japonés (parecidos a Kamen rider Zangetsu) y el blanco el sonido de un arpa celestial.

Fueron rodeados por luces de los colores del equipo mientras las piezas de la armadura aparecían y se unían para formar los trajes cuando el sonido y la luz término, se rebeló las nuevas formas que adquirieron mis copias.

Cada uno era un traje blindado, que tienen las partes claras sobre él, se podía ver los circuitos y partes tecnológicas cada una tenía una falda corta pero me asegure que la parte inferior no se vieran su ropa interior debajo solo hay como una especie de pantalón que los cubre; sus cascos tenían el diseño del pelo de las mismas chicas (parecidos a Hikounin sentai akibaranger) pero no tenían las marcas de los labios visibles en la máscara; los trajes se diferenciaban entre sí según las cualidades de ellas; el traje de Ruby era rojo con negro donde en el lado izquierdo del pecho estaba su símbolo de una rosa; tenía su capucha roja detrás manteniendo su estilo además su visor era de color plata igual al color de sus ojos ; el de Yang tenía su traje color amarillo y café con bufanda naranja y el visor color lila, hice lo posible que los trajes no fueran demasiados ajustados pero igual tenían marcados sus…pechos dejando muchos hombres en rubor al extremo, ella es un imán de hombres; tenía el símbolo de un corazón en llamas; el de Blake era negro con algunas zonas en blanco( área del pecho y la cintura) donde estaba presente su arco sobre su cabeza ocultando sus (lindas) orejas de gato y su visor de color ámbar, mantenía su collar de bufanda individual alrededor de su cuello; tenía el símbolo de una sombra; el de Weiss es color blanco manteniendo su chaqueta azul bolero pálido con el visor de su casco color azul claro; tenía el símbolo de un copo de nieve.

Las chicas estaban más sorprendidas en especial Ruby

"Se ven asombrosos" dijo Ruby

"ni me lo digas nos vemos excelentes" dijo M-Ruby admirándose su traje

"aunque el mío es un poco ajustado en mis pechos" dijo M-Yang sacudiendo sus atributos

"No lo hagas enfrente de mi exhibicionista" dijo M-Weiss

"Cállate princesa de hielo" dijo M-Yang

Todos teníamos una gota de sudor

"Actúan realmente como nosotras" dijo Weiss

"Es lo que más me lamento al tener la personalidad de ustedes" dije suspirando

"¿Ya puedo empezar Sr. Nilo?" dijo Goodwitch

"en un momento solo falta una cosa más y no creo que no les gustara a ellas sobre todo a Weiss o a Blake" dije

"De que ha-"dijo Ruby antes de ser interrumpida

"escuchen nuestro grito" dijo M-Ruby

"¿EH?" dijeron el equipo RWBY

"la cazadora, destello de la rosas; Ruby" dijo M-Ruby haciendo una pose como kyoryu pink

"la cazadora, ángel de las nieves; Weiss" dijo M-Weiss haciendo la pose de Kamen rider den-o wing form

"la cazadora, gata de las sombras; Blake" dijo M-Blake posando como Kabutoraiger

"la cazadora, dragón candente: Yang" dijo M-Yang posando como Bouken Yellow

"él cazador, guerrero del multiverso; Magna Ryunoid" dije posando como Gokai silver

Todos levantamos las manos y señalamos en el corazón

"protegiendo a Vale de las fuerzas del mal" dijimos

"un nuevo poder nace; **HANTA SENTAI!"** Dije

" **RWBYM!"** dijimos haciendo una pose como Ninniger pero con las armas pertenecientes de nosotros; hubo una pequeña explosión de colores detrás nuestro; el lugar estaba en silencio y las chicas con una gota de sudor como todos incluyéndome pero de vergüenza.

"¡QUE FUE ESO!" grito Weiss enojada

"no podía evitarlo siempre quise hacerlo desde que cree sus cinturones" dije al levantar mis hombros

"nos veremos geniales" dijo Ruby con estrella en sus ojos

"las poses fueron una exageración pero estoy con Ruby que se ven fabulosas" dijo Yang

"BLA BLA BLA, vamos a hablar o pelear" dijo M-Yang

"Profesora Goodwitch puede iniciar el combate" dije

"…. Bueno con esto circunstancia ridícula que la lucha empiece" dijo Goodwitch

"bien, es mo-"dije antes ser interrumpido

"Es el momento para comenzar la caza, traten de detenernos" dijo M-Ruby empezando a correr hacia ellas igual que el resto de mis copias.

"Oye aunque seas una copia mía, no puedes robar mi frase!" dije enojado y corrí para la acción.

"Bueno equipo vamos a ganar" dijo Ruby como ella y los demás corrieron a nosotros

M-Weiss creó cinco glifos y saltamos encima de ellos; allí M-Yang empezó a disparar sus proyectiles de su arma; el equipo RWBY logro esquivar mientras volvíamos al suelo

"Bueno cada uno de nosotros luchen con sus copias" dijo Ruby ignorándome

"acaso soy hígado picado… pero no es su culpa bueno copias luchen mientras yo espero" dije

"Terminare esto con un yang" dijo Yang escuchando la multitud gemir

"hahahahah, buen juego "dijo M-Yang riéndose "pero yo recién empiezo a calentar en este duelo" haciendo que su visor se volviera rojo y más sonidos de disgusto del publico

"doble dolor de cabezas por juegos de palabras" dijeron Weiss y M-Weiss

 **(Ruby v/s M-Ruby)**

"Vamos demostremos los poderes que tenemos" dijo M-Ruby mientras su capucha salía flotando de su espalda se notaba uno ojos plateados igual a ella

"Oh si, capucha escarlata lista para el Rock" dijo la capucha mientras flotaba

"mi capucha está viva" dijo Ruby

"si cada uno tiene el poder de un héroe establecido el mío es que mi capucha puede defender, luchar y crear armas es una referencia al poder de Spwan pero el mío tiene más personalidad" dijo M-Ruby mientras su capucha volvía en ella y se crearon un par de ametralladoras y empezó a disparar; Ruby esquivaba las balas con su velocidad

"Con esto deseo aun mas este cinturón" dijo Ruby saltando; su guadaña estaba cerca de su copia pero fue bloqueada por la capucha.

"Piensa antes de actuar, futura dueña" dijo la capucha mientras lanzaba a Ruby al otro lado de la plataforma

 **(Yang v/s M-Yang)**

"¿qué poderes tienes copia?" dijo Yang mientras seguía dando golpes pero interceptados por su copia y devolviéndoselos; ambas estaban muy lejos del una al otro

"Bueno además que mi fuerza aumentara como Hulk" dijo M-Yang mientras su brazo se convirtió en un Slam Cannon; Yang estaba sorprendida y su copia añadió "como generador rex puedo crear armas de mi cuerpo… fuego" el arma agarro un trozo del suelo y disparo el proyectil; Yang lo golpea y lo destroza

"Buen movimiento" dijo Yang

"gracias" dijo M-Yang al convertir sus brazos en Smack Hands

Las dos chicas corrieron para dar un gran golpe.

 **(Weiss v/s M-Weiss)**

"Daniel me las vas a pagar" dijo Weiss enojada por hacer que su copia hiciera el ridículo con la pose

"Entiendo tu enojo "dijo M-Weiss y crear un glifo para propulsarla y atacar directo

Weiss crea un glifo para bloquear el ataque y con su arma dar una estocada directo a su pecho pero se sorprendió que su arma la atravesara justo en el corazón

"No te preocupes" dijo M-Weiss saliendo del arma sin tener una marca como si el arma no la toco

"¿Que paso?" dijo Weiss

"mi nuevo poder se basa en un alienígena de Ben 10 llamado Big chill el puede volverse intangible y" dijo M-Weiss cuando se volvió intangible y cruzo frente a ella atravesando su cuerpo; Weiss sintió un escalofrió y su cuerpo se congelo menos la cabeza y añadió" puedo congelar a todo lo que toca y lanzar hielo por mi boca" mientras volvía a su forma solida; y golpeándola rompiendo el hielo fácilmente

"¿Por qué me eligió un poder de hielo?" dijo Weiss

"en serio, tu nombre y emblema se relacionan con el frio al igual que tu personalidad, además tu apodo princesa de hielo" dijo M-Weiss

"Daniel estará muerto si logro detener a mi copia" pensó Weiss

 **(Blake v/s M-Blake)**

Ambas luchaban a gran velocidad, apenas se notaba quien tenía la ventaja ;ambas estaban cerca de la otra.

"Blake, tendrás que hablarnos de tu problema" dijo M-Blake

"no sé de que hablas" dijo Blake

"no lo ocultes sigues pensando lo que paso en el almacén" dijo M-Blake

"no es cierto-" dijo Blake; antes que hiciera un movimiento su cuerpo se quedo paralizada

"arte ninja: Jutsu de posesión de sombras" dijo M-Blake mientras su sombra se había combinado con la de Blake

"¿Qué está pasando?" dijo Blake

"tengo el poder de Shikamaru del mundo de Naruto, él puede manipular las sombras y que el oponente imite sus movimientos debido a que no puede moverse, pero tengo otra habilidad" dijo M-Blake mientras se movía; Blake empezó a moverse igual a ella no podía liberarse; M-Blake saca una pequeña espada de su traje y la clava en la sombra mientras el jutsu se liberaba; lo último que paso Blake no podía moverse

"también si coloco esta pequeña espada en la sombra de mi oponente, el no se podrá moverse a menos que quite la espada" dijo ella

"libérame" dijo Blake incapaz de luchar

"no si prometes que después hables con tu equipo o al menos con Daniel de tu problema" dijo M-Blake

"…" Blake no dijo nada

"que pena" dijo M-Blake mientras se alejaba

 **(Mientras tanto yo)**

"que aburrido, no estoy luchando y parecer al equipo RWBY tiene problemas con sus versiones pero es divertido verlas sufrir… Valla eso fue muy oscuro lo que acabo de pensar" pensé

" le aviso que falta cinco minutos para terminar las clases" dijo Goodwitch

"cinco minutos!... y yo quería demostrar mas las nuevas habilidades que tendrán" dije

"Le digo que es interesante el nuevo poder que adquirieron las copias del equipo RWBY pero van a destruir el lugar así que termine de una vez" dijo Goodwitch

"Bueno después le explico a Ozpin de los daños ocurridos y me hare responsable de reparar todo al final" dije

"Me parece bien " dijo Goodwitch

"oigan M-RWBY reúnanse" dije

Las copias se acercaron a mi mientras el equipo RWBY se reagrupaban; sacaron la espada que inmovilizaba a Blake, ahora podía moverse; todas están exhaustas y sus auras casi acabado y el de mi copias aun estaba intactas; yo aun estaba sin ningún rasguño debido a que no luche

"nuestras copias son fuertes" dijo Ruby

"también tienes habilidades superiores" dijo Yang

"Además de tener poderes" dijo Weiss aun temblando de frio

Blake aun estaba pensando acerca de su charla con su copia

"Bueno terminemos con esto" dijo M-Yang

"al estilo Kamen rider" dijo M-Ruby levantando su brazo

"Me parece bien; equipo RWBY prepárense "dije y saque una tarjeta al igual que mis clones

"Tenemos que resistir" dijo Ruby dando alientos para soportar lo que viene a continuación

"cambiemos la tercera condición, debido a que soportaron la lucha les permitiré quedarse los cinturón si soportan este ataque" dije

"Así de simple" dijo Weiss

"Se los merecen por su esfuerzo deberían estar orgullosas" dijo M-Ruby

"Bien ataca con todo y lo bloquearemos" dijo Ruby con llamas de valor en sus ojos

"estoy con mi hermana, vamos demuestren lo que tienen" dijo Yang

"excelente" dije y todos colocamos una tarjeta anunciando

" **Ataque final: Magna Ryunoid/ RWBY"**

Cada uno emitió una energía que rodeaba nuestros cuerpos; el mío era la energía morada; el de M-Ruby era rojo con pétalos de rosa alrededor; el de M-Yang eran flamas doradas; M-Weiss era blanco con copos de nieve alrededor y M-Blake eran líneas de sombras; saltamos y pusimos en posición de dar una patada.

"RWBYM!, quíntuple dinamic kick!" dijimos y el ataque fue directo; se creó una explosión y el equipo RWBY salió de la plataforma aun ilesas pero agotadas.

"el ganador de este partido es el Sr. Nilo " dijo Goodwitch

Mis copias desaparecieron en forma de humo dejando en el suelo los cinturones; lo agarre ; volví a la normalidad y me dirigí al equipo.

"Bueno lucha queridas colegas" dije y recibí un golpe en el estomago

"te lo mereces al hacer que mi copia hiciera una pose ridícula" dijo Weiss enojada

"lo siento… pero se han ganado esto" dije lanzando los cinturones a ellas

"Genial mi propio cinturón" dijo Ruby chillando de la emoción

"Va ser de gran ayuda en el futuro" dijo Yang

"habrá que entrenar con ellos" dijo Weiss

"si pero ahora descanse" dije

"No es justo" dijo Nora acercándose junto con el resto del equipo JNPR

"una lucha interesante" dijo Ren

"y divertida cuando hiciste la pose" dijo Jaune y recibió una mirada asesina de Weiss;"Me corrijo" añadió asustado

"yo quiero mi cinturón," dijo Nora deprimida al no tener su cinturón antes que el resto

"cálmate Nora los suyos están en mi habitación, se los daré luego" dije

"gracias,gracias,gracias" dijo Nora

"me arrepentiré de esto el resto de mi vida" exclame

"totalmente" añadió todos menos Blake y se acerco a mí

"Daniel, mañana hablaremos" dijo Blake

"me parece lo mejor" dije

"¿De qué?" dijo Ruby

"asuntos personales pero todo saldrá bien" dije

"voy a necesitar un baño, sude mucho en esta pelea" dijo Yang

"Que les parece si en la tarde salimos a comer yo invito" dije

"genial, comida gratis" dijo Ruby

"ustedes pueden venir con nosotros equipo JNPR" dije

"gracias, que amable de tu parte" dijo Pyrrha

"¿pero cómo vas a pagar si no tienes dinero?" dijo Ren

"hace un tiempo use el poder de Tremor del mundo de mortal Kombat para extraer del suelo oro y metales preciosos" dije

"Algo increíble, ¿cuánto oro sacaste?" dijo Jaune

"Más o menos 100000 gramos de oro de 24 quilates" dije

"¡100000!" dijeron todos

"eso es demasiado" dijo Jaune

"si pero lo he usado para construir los cinturones y aun me queda un poco para invitar la mejor comida del mundo con ustedes" dije

"¿comeré todo lo que pueda en panqueque?" dijo Nora

"seguro" dije

"Bien" dijo Nora gritando de emoción

"Yo comeré todas la galletas que mi estomaga soporte" dijo Ruby

"Otra cosa que lamentar" dije con una gota de sudor

El resto de mis amigos empezaron a reí de mi reacción, Yo luego me empecé reí junto a mis compañeros cuando dije que les invitaría a comer, pero mi mente estaba preocupado por Blake espero ayudar con su problema…

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	22. Chapter 21

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos con RWBY Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias (por ejemplo RWBY pertenece a Monty Oum / Rooster Teeth) aceptar magna Ryunoid, MIMI y Mr. Universo (mi versión) y Sr. Oscuridad que son creaciones de mías.**

 **CHAPTER 21: OSCURIDAD Y FALL**

 **(Lugar desconocido/3ºpersona)**

Paso un tiempo desde que Señor Oscuridad mandara a sus secuaces a traer vivo o muerto al ser de otra realidad

"mmm, ha pasado ya cuatro días sin ver a mis secuaces" dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"Tal vez estén muertos" dijo Emerald

"También que mataron al objetivo y estén disfrutando unas vacaciones en la playa" dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"debes estar bromeando" dijo Emerald con una gota de sudor

"Emerald, nuestro aliado está preocupado por sus secuaces y ve el otro lado de la moneda" dijo Cinder

"No, Miss Fall cuando vea a estos idiotas al llegar tarde; los matare de la manera más cruel y sanguinario que podrian imaginar si descubro que no cumplieron con su misión" dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"me estoy arrepintiendo en tenerlo como aliado" dijo Mercury susurrando a Emerald

"yo también, este tipo da miedo" dijo Emerald

En el cielo empezó a caer una enorme mancha negra que se dirige a la mano de Sr. Oscuridad; es absorbido a su bastón y suspiro

"malas noticias" dijo Cinder

"Si, fueron derrotados con mucha facilidad" dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"¿Qué tipo de enemigo será el que nos estamos preparando?" dijo Mercury

"Uno interesante" dijo Sr. Oscuridad; levanto una mano y creó un portal que reflejaba el rostro de su futuro enemigo; se rebeló a un joven que se transformo en una especie de caballero en armadura

"Es él" dijeron Mercury, Emerald y Cinder

"¿lo conocen?" dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"Acaso no recuerda que lo vimos cuando demostró sus habilidades "dijo Cinder

"¿realmente?, sinceramente no veo bien cuando me escondo en las sombras" dijo Sr. Oscuridad levantando sus hombros

Los tres villanos intentaron no hacer un facepalm delante de su aliado que puede ser un idiota

"olvídelo" dijo Cinder y miro a sus secuaces"¿ ustedes saben algo de él?"

"Si, lo conocimos en Beacon "dijo Mercury

"Daniel Nilo se llama, es un estudiante de primer año" dijo Emerald

"Interesante, quiero que traten de persuadirlo para que sea nuestro aliado" dijo Cinder

"No creo que se pueda" dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"¿Por qué?" dijo Cinder

"durante la lucha con mis secuaces, se analizo su mente y resulta que sabe mucho de este mundo, en especial a ustedes y de su plan de dominar el Vale, no va estar de nuestro lado" dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"Ya veo, solamente tenemos que matarlo si intenta arruinar nuestro plan" dijo Cinder

"no exactamente, él conoce su plan en relación al torneo del festival Vytal pero no nuestro plan de dominar el multiverso" dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"Aun así debemos exterminarlo" dijo Mercury

"Estoy de acuerdo al besa culo "dijo Emerald

"Te odio" dijo Mercury con un ligero enojo

"Relajado tengo todo preparado solo necesita tiempo" dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"¿Cuánto?" dijo Cinder

"Bueno para dar un avance, en el momento que llegue a su mundo mande unos pequeños amigos a reconocer el lugar y llegaran justo…" dijo Sr. Oscuridad cuando se empezó a escucha un pequeño sonido agudo.

"¿De dónde viene ese sonido?" dijo Emerald

En el cielo apareció una insecto parecido a las abejas pero estas eran más grandes ,de color negro con símbolos de cráneos en su abdomen, alas con cortes y su cabeza tenían solo un ojo de color rojo

"Mis exploradores ya llegaron" dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"puede darnos detalles de lo que son" dijo Cinder

"Como decía anteriormente, mande a estos amigos para reconocer todo el lugar de Remnant, para buscar otra fuente de energía para mi" dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"¿Otra fuente de energía?" dijo Cinder

"Exactamente, verán yo me alimento de las energías negativas parecido a los Grimms, pero hasta ahora esta energía se demora mucho y me estoy cansando de esperar, sin embargo su plan en relación a ese torneo me puede facilitar pero no será suficiente" dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"Así que usted busca otra fuente de energía para facilitar con sus planes" dijo Mercury

"Si, ahora necesito absorber la información que reunieron mis pequeños amigos" dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"¿Cómo absorber la información?" dijo Emerald

El Sr. Oscuridad empezó abrir su mandíbula mostrando dientes afilados; agarro a sus insectos y se los empezó a comer de manera espeluznante; la reacción de sus aliados fue diferente, Cinder tenía una mirada neutra pero con asco que se demostraba en sus ojos; Emerald tenía los ojos cerrados y Mercury intentando no vomitar.

"Delicioso como galletas de chocolate, ¿alguien quiere probar?" dijo Sr. Oscuridad limpiando su boca tras su desagrádale merienda

"No gracias" dijo Cinder

"Estoy a dieta" dijo Emerald

Mercury corrió a un basurero cercano a vomitar

"Lamento por mi manera de comer pero estos amigos son un manjar y me transfieren su información a mi cerebro" dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"Interesante pero algo asqueroso, ¿Qué información te dieron?" dijo Cinder tratando de ser amable aun con el asco que tiene

"Bueno en resumen además de la tecnología, cultura y demás tonterías, la fuente de energía que necesito seria lo que llaman polvo" dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"Es fácil de conseguir, ¿Cuánto necesita?" dijo Cinder

"según mis cálculos necesitaría como quinientos contenedores de polvo en total para nuestros planes" dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"¡quinientos!, es demasiado" dijo Emerald

"Descuide, conseguiremos lo que pide pero más vale que cumpla con su promesa" dijo Cinder

"Lo prometo, necesito que reúnan algunos soldadas de ese tal Torchwick y de colmillo blanco para explicar mi plan" dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"Voy a contactarlos, nos reuniremos a la noche" dijo Cinder

"Que sea antes de las 11 de noche, tengo que ir a un restaurante elegante, ¿Le gustaría ir conmigo Miss Fall?" dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"El peor aliado y/o villano en el mundo…espera un minuto" pensó Emerald

"Me parece bien, te aviso luego" dijo Cinder

"Gracias mi bella señorita de la noche" dijo Sr. Oscuridad haciendo una reverencia y darle un beso a la mano de Cinder

"Gra-Gracias supongo" dijo Cinder con un pequeño rubor

"Oh my God!, no puede ser, de todo lo que podía pasar y toco lo peor" pensó Emerald

"¿Qué paso?" dijo Mercury al recuperarse de su pequeño problema

"creo que nuestra líder se enamoro de él" susurro Emerald

"Debe ser una pesadilla" susurro Mercury

"La más terrorífica de las pesadillas" dijo Emerald

"¿Sucede algo?" dijo Cinder

"na-nada Cinder solamente estábamos charlando eso es todo" dijo Emerald con una sonrisa falsa

"Es verdad" dijo Mercury con una pequeña risa sospechosa

"De acuerdo" dijo Cinder y se fue del lugar

"Es una belleza la Señorita Fall" dijo Sr. Oscuridad en voz baja pero fue escuchado por los compañeros de ella

"Definitivamente, es una pesadilla" pensaron

 **(4hrs. Después)**

Eran las 9:00 pm, en un almacén abandonado se llevo la reunión de los miembros de Cinder con el colmillo blanco y Torchwick; todos estaban esperando la llegada de su gran aliado para explicar su plan para dominar Vale.

"Me pregunto ¿quién es ese nuevo aliado?" dijo Torchwick debido a que es la primera vez que lo conoce

"Estoy detrás de ti" dijo Sr. Oscuridad detrás de Torchwick generando un pequeño susto

"Valla hombre, no debes asustar a la gente" dijo Torchwick al levantarse

"Mil disculpas, mucho gusto en conocerlo Sr. Torchwick, mi nombre es Sr. Oscuridad" dijo

"Lo mismo digo, lindo traje el que lleva, elegante y seguramente mortal" dijo Torchwick

"Gracias, tu traje también se ve genial, al parecer tenemos el mismo pensamientos y gusto en que los villanos pueden ir elegante" dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"me cae bien este sujeto" pensó Torchwick con una sonrisa leve

"Atención todo el mundo, el objetivo de esta reunión es para lograr nuestros objetivos que anhelamos desde el inicio de nuestras vidas" dijo Cinder para llamar la atención de todos

"Realmente una dama en la maldad" dijo Sr. Oscuridad en voz baja con rubor

"Como saben, tenemos un nuevo aliado que ayudara en nuestra misión, él nos dará los recursos necesarios pero a cambio de nuestro apoyo y confianza, sin más que añadir conozcan al Sr. Oscuridad" dijo Cinder

Él se levanto y se subió a una plataforma cercana, a primera vista los demás a parte de Cinder, Mercury y Emerald no tenían confianza en él.

"Saludos damas y caballeros por aceptar esta reunión, como dijo Cinder me llamo Sr. Oscuridad pero si se cansan de llamarme si pueden nómbrame Dark, Sr. O, simplemente Oscuridad" dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es su plan?" dijo Torchwick

"buena pregunta mi compañero de traje elegante, mi plan es simple pero beneficiara a todos; para resumir mi poder aumenta con energía negativa parecido a los Grimms pero no tengo suficiente, investigue y necesito lo que conocen como polvo para obtener mi máximo poder" dijo

"Todo esto es para reunir polvo!" dijo un miembro del colmillo blanco

"Calmado todo el mundo, no es tan sencillo necesitare quinientos contenedores de polvo en total… mi plan es robar la corporación Schnee que contiene la mayor cantidad de polvo" dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"Es una misión suicida!" grito otro miembro del colmillo blanco

"Si!, no seremos sus marionetas!" grito un miembro femenino

Empezó haber una cantidad de gritos en relación a la misión que Sr. Oscuridad y no estaban de acuerdo.

"Silencio!" grito Cinder

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio

"Admito una vez más, ella es un villana muy hermosa y poderosa" pensó

"Puede que su plan es una locura, pero no conocen la capacidad que tiene él, solo necesita que lo escuchemos y nuestros esfuerzos serán recompensados" dijo Cinder

"Yo también estoy de acuerdo" dijo Torchwick y miro a Sr. Oscuridad y añadió:" mis secuaces apoyaran a su causa aliado de traje"

"Alguna objeción" dijo Cinder

Nadie dijo una sola palabra, solo se callaron y escucharon el resto del plan

"Gracias Miss Fall y Sr. Torchwick, entiendo que es una misión imposible pero no se preocupen… yo les daré el equipo necesario además de soldados poderosos que los ayudaran en todo el camino a la victoria deseado" dijo Sr. Oscuridad sosteniendo su bastón; golpeo el suelo y la sustancia negra cayó al suelo dando forma a seres nunca antes visto en Remnant.

Eran ninjas pero estos tenían la piel gris-azul y, brillantes ojos rojos. Llevan trajes de ninja de negro con acentos rojos y azules oscuros Que cubren la Mayor parte de su Cuerpo y La Cara. Tienen Cinturones de color de rojo oscuro

"Amigos conozcan uno de mis grandes ejércitos de otro mundo se les conocen como ninja khan (Mundo de Jackie Chan la serie) poderosos soldados en artes marciales y la capacidad de viajar a través de las sombras pero no son los originales… digamos que son mis versiones más inteligentes y de mayor resistencia" dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"Listo para servir maestro!" dijo un Ninja Khan al hacer una reverencia como todos los demás a su maestro

"Oficialmente, te considero un aliado de gran potencial mi amigo" dijo Torchwick

"El sentimiento es mutuo" dijo Sr. Oscuridad

Los miembros del colmillo blanco no sabían qué hacer; algunos pensaron que es una enorme oportunidad para acabar con la familia Schnee de una vez por todas la otra parte se cuestionaba si podían confiar en el sujeto que recién conocen.

"Yo también apoyare en este plan" dijo una voz caminando hacia delante

Un hombre alto con el pelo rojo; no se podía ver su rostro debido a que estaba oculta en una máscara blanquecino con partes rojo, estilo japonés, símbolos de llama como decorar la parte delantera; lleva un abrigo negro, pantalones largos negros y zapatos negros que son de color rojo en la parte inferior, y guantes negros con más emblemas rojos; su nombre es Adam Tauro un hombre que tiene un gran autoridad dentro del grupo.

"Usted debe ser el señor Adam Tauro, ¿correcto?" dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"Correcto…" dijo Adam y luego miro a sus hermanos del colmillo blanco "Hermanos, entiendo a que no podemos confiar en él como hicimos anteriormente con Cinder Fall o Roman Torchwick pero si él nos está dando la oportunidad para acabar con la familia Schnee de una vez por todas aunque no sea un fauno, trabajare con él para nuestro propósito"

"Tiene razón; quizás no sea un Fauno como ustedes pero tampoco soy humano como ellos, lo único que deben tener en claro es que pueden confiar en mí y les aseguro que sus esfuerzos no serán en vano" dijo Sr. Oscuridad

"Si no eres humano o un fauno,¿ Que eres exactamente?" dijo Torchwick

"Soy una entidad más allá de su imaginación, otro mundo para aclarar…mi propósito es buscar venganza con la gente que me rechazo por mi naturaleza aun si todos nos vemos iguales algo como sufren los Faunos en este mundo…Tenemos objetivos en común en vengarse con la gente que nos humillo y es por eso que pedí esta reunión… Luchar en buscar el objetivo deseado para finalmente alcanzar la meta" dijo Sr. Oscuridad con la cabeza hacia abajo

"rechazado por gente igual a él" pensó Cinder "realmente me siento mal por él…nunca me sentí al por alguien antes"

"Mismos deseos y venganza" pensó Adam

"Así que… tenemos un acuerdo en trabajar juntos" dijo Sr. Oscuridad con la mano en frente

"Trabajaremos con usted, solo no nos traiciones" dijo Adama al extender la mano también

"Lo juro por mi vida" respondió

"Bien una alianza nace, será un privilegio estar de tu lado" dijo Torchwick

"Muy bien todo el mundo mañana se planificara el plan se pueden retirar a sus hogares" dijo Sr. Oscuridad dando fin a la reunión

 **(Después de la reunión/ restaurante)**

Al terminar, Señor Oscuridad fue al restaurante, para la gente no se asustara por su apariencias, su cuerpo no había nada que ocultar pero si manipulo su aspecto facial para que lo vean como un joven de pelo castaño, de ojos rojos, nariz puntiagudo y barbilla filosa con una sonrisa elegante manteniendo sus dientes cortantes pero ocultos a la vista del público.

Cinder decidió aceptar su oferta; llevaba un vestido negro con bordes rojos; collar de oro y tacones de color rubí; para ocultar su rostro debido a que era un delincuente más buscado .Sr. Oscuridad ayudo en eso ya que no solo podía manipular su propio forma también podía hacerlo con los demás, para estar en el restaurante sin preocupación

Se sentaron y pidieron sus platos, mientras esperaban conversaron para pasar el rato; Entonces Sr. Oscuridad le conto algo de su primer asesinato en voz baja para que la gente no se asustara aunque estaba tentado a decirlo

"Estaba acabando con uno de mis enemigos y lo hice, le saque su cráneo y lo mate a golpes con él. Jajaja" dijo Sr. Oscuridad riéndose de un recuerdo pasado

"¿Cómo es posible, sueno físicamente imposible?" dijo Cinder con una sonrisa tomando atención

"es exactamente lo que él me decía, incluso grave su sonido" dijo Sr. Oscuridad sacando su grabadora, lo pone en volumen bajo

" _No parece físicamente posible (se derrumba) Hurk!...Bleh…."_ ( referencia de Red vs Blue/episodio 10)

"Te puedo enseñar cómo se hace, es muy fácil realmente" dijo él

"De acuerdo" dijo Cinder con una sonrisa

"sus platos "dijo el camarero

"gracias" dijeron Cinder y Oscuridad al mismo tiempo

Durante la cena seguían platicando de sus vidas… la verdad no hablaron mucho

"Así que Cinder" dijo Oscuridad

"¿Qué?" dijo ella

"en el tiempo que nos conocimos te puedo decir que eres la villana más maléfica y hermosa que haya visto en toda mi vida" dijo Oscuridad

"Gracias" dijo con rubor

No tenían cuenta que Emerald y Mercury estaban espiando

"repítemelo, ¿Por qué estamos siguiéndolos?" dijo Mercury susurrando

"porque no quiero que nuestra líder salga con este tipo espeluznante" dijo Emerald

"estas celosa" dijo Mercury sonriendo y fue recibido por un golpe en el estomago

"Ni una palabra" dijo Emerald enojada

"está bien… caray tu realmente te preocupas por el bien de Cinder" dijo Mercury aun con dolor

"Silencio… están saliendo del restaurante hay que seguirlos" dijo Emerald

Los últimos momentos fueron un paseo por el parque y regresar a su guarida; regresaron a su apariencia original y decidieron observar el cielo estrellado.

"Te has preguntado si la vida como conocemos es solo una partícula del todo" dijo Cinder

"Tienes razón, yo he visto las maravillas de cada universo, pero todos terminan con su propia destrucción… es lamentable" dijo Oscuridad con su mano en su cabeza

"Por eso que me alegra conocerte para arreglar no solo este mundo sino los demás "dijo Cinder sonriendo

"Puedo serte honesto en algo, Miss Fall" dijo Oscuridad

"¿Qué cosa quieres decirme?" dijo Cinder

"Con el tiempo que estamos pasando, me di cuenta que eres la mujer más malvada pero amable que una vez he conocido, me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo" dijo

"No sé qué decir a esto" dijo ella con rubor

"No te culpo, somos dos seres de diferentes mundo, yo puedo vivir en la eternidad mientras usted en pocos años… es triste "dijo poniendo sus manos hacia las manos de Cinder

"Está bien, no es tu culpa" dijo Cinder tratando de motivarlo

"Siempre fue despreciado por mi propia gente solo por tener un diferente pensamiento acerca de manejar el multiverso… siempre estaré solo… planeando mi venganza para recuperar mi orgullo perdido" dijo poniendo ahora su mano en la mejilla de Cinder

"Puedo ayudarte a tomar tu venganza…no estarás solo me tienes a mi" dijo Cinder cada vez más cerca del uno al otro

Estaban a punto de darse un beso hasta que se escucho una voz

"¡ALTO!" dijo la voz; resulto ser Emerald

Los dos villanos se apartaron rápidamente con sus rostros enrojecidos de vergüenza

"Mejor no hablemos de esto le parece… miss Fall" dijo Sr. Oscuridad rascándose la mejilla

"Se… seguro Sr. Oscuridad" dijo Cinder, giro su cabeza en dirección a sus dos secuaces y salió caminando

"Eso estuvo cerca… me alegra que estés bien Cinder" dijo Emerald de alivio

"Me estaban espiando" dijo Cinder con sus cejas en expresión de enojo

"fue idea de ella" dijo Mercury apuntando a Emerald

"hijo de-"gruño Emerald antes de ser interrumpido

"Suficiente, vámonos… tenemos que organizar el plan" dijo Cinder yéndose de lugar junto con sus secuaces; mientras lo hacía dio una última mirada a Oscuridad dando una sonrisa en dirección a él, desapareciendo del lugar

Sr. Oscuridad observo su sonrisa, dejo un suspiro y se quedo observando el cielo

"Valla, esto es lo que los humanos llaman amor…una emoción realmente maravillosa…sin embargo" dijo y golpeo su bastón creando tres ninjas khan

"Alguna orden maestro" dijo uno de ellos

"Si me gustaría que busquen a este joven" dijo señalando la imagen de Daniel Nilo y añadió "es estudia en la Academia Beacon, quiero que lo sigan pero no ataquen… yo les daré la indicación de atacar además de entregar un mensaje a él y sus posibles amigos"

"¿Cuál es el mensaje?'" dijo ninja khan

"Acerca que el colmillo blanco junto con Cinder Fall y yo planearemos un robo en la compañía Schnee… no cuestionen y háganlo" dijo

Los ninjas khan desapareciendo en las sombras dejando nuevamente Sr. Oscuridad en la soledad; seguía mirando el cielo suspirando con tristeza

"Disculpa por lo que acabo de hacer mi bella dama de la noche Cinder Fall, pero este sujeto tiene un poder que necesito para dominar el mundo, podría habérselo dicho…sin embargo como parte de mi plan secreto necesita la aparición de él junto con la oscuridad que tiene en su corazón…lamento si eso romperá nuestra confianza y a lo que los humanos llaman amor…"dijo él en voz baja tarareando una canción.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible**


	23. lo siento im sorry

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Apenas ayer recibí varios mensajes de ustedes diciendome que no abandone y yo solo queria decirles lo siento...**

 **Lo que dije fue algo que no pensé con claridad, estaba inundado con la ira y la frustración de no saber como continuar el siguiente capitulo de "x" historia...**

 **He estado muy estresado ya que algunas personas pedían que actualizara o que me pedian que hiciera otras para su gusto...además por noticias vi lo que ocurria con la net neutrality que me preocupo que lo que hice se perdiera...todo esto me afecto a tal que me desquite con ustedes diciendo que iba abandonar todo esto...**

 **y lo siento...realmente lo siento y espero que me perdonen...**

 **pueden llamarme un tonto y que este mensaje lo tomen como si les hubiera jugado una mala broma...**

 **Odienme si quieran... y aceptare su odio por una estupidez que yo les cause...**

 **mis historias estaran pausadas por no se cuanto tiempo...quizás actualice algunas pronto ya que tenia los capitulos ya hechos antes que decidiera subirlas...otras que solo van por la mitad... pero el punto que no me ire...intentare esto una ultima**

 **en serio un gran lo siento...atentamente magna ryunoid**

* * *

 **Hello again**

 **Just yesterday I received several messages from you telling me not to leave and I just wanted to tell you sorry ...**

 **What I said was something that I did not think clearly, I was flooded with anger and frustration of not knowing how to continue the next chapter of "x" story ...**

 **I have been very stressed because some people asked me to update or they asked me to do other things for their liking ... besides for news I saw what happened with the net neutrality that I worry that what I did was lost ... all this affection to such that I retaliate with you saying that I was going to abandon all this ...**

 **and I'm sorry ... I'm really sorry and I hope you forgive me ...**

 **You can call me a fool and that this message is taken as if I had played a bad joke ...**

 **Hate me if you want ... and accept your hatred for a stupidity that I cause ...**

 **my stories will be paused for not know how long ... maybe update some soon since I had the chapters already done before I decided to upload them ... others that only go in half ... but the point that I will not leave ... I will try this one last**

 **seriously a great sorry ... attentively magna ryunoid**

 **Traductor de Google para empresas:Google Translator ToolkitTraductor de sitios web**


End file.
